Yu Yu Hakusho: The Smut Files
by DirtyGhostFiles
Summary: A collection of mature scenarios featuring the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho! Contains prompts, requests, and original ideas for all facets of characters.
1. Under The Desk

A/N: Hello! This will be my first story here at this site and I'll be posting my collection of NSFW stories based on the YYH series. If you like any of them please let me know!

Chapter 1: Under The Desk

"K-Koenma Sir! I'm sorry to disturb you during your precious break, but Yusuke Urameshi and his…friend, are here to see you," a frightened voice sounded, crackling through the intercom on the Prince's desk. In the background, Koenma could hear the angered, raspy call of Kuwabara, telling the ogre that he had a name too, but Koenma quickly slammed his hand down on the button, and ground out a tight, "Not now, I'm busy!"

"Right Sir, b-but they say it's most urgent and won't leave unt-" The ogre's voice was cut off, and Koenma flopped back into his chair, and let out a loud, unashamed groan. It wasn't often that he got any time away from work when he was in Spirit World, let alone the half hour he now was thoroughly enjoying, but he'd be dammed if he was going to let anyone break him away from this moment. Leaning back in his plush chair, and looking down, Koenma met the curious gaze of Botan's pink eyes, the woman hidden beneath his desk, and nodded his head in confirmation. Dutifully, Botan returned to the task at hand, closing her eyes and taking the head of Koenma's dick between her lips once more, tongue flattening on the underside of his shaft, and pressing forward.

Koenma's head lulled back, and he sighed deeply as Botan worked to take the full length of his cock into her mouth and throat, his hand curling around the base of her ponytail. Her nose pressed momentarily against his pelvis, before Botan pulled back up to the tip, swirling her tongue over the blushed, swollen head, and happily licking up the ample amount of precum seeping from the slit.

"B-Botan, how did you get so good at this?" Koenma groaned, staring down at Botan, as she bobbed enthusiastically over him, focusing solely on his sensitive head. His hand once again curled in her silken hair, and his hips bucked forward against his will, craving for Botan to take him deeper once more. Botan stilled, opening her eyes, to stare straight into Koenma's own, an effect that immediately had Koenma's dick swelling and throbbing between her lips, and she gave him a sly wink. She removed him completely from her mouth, taking hold of him in her soft hands, and stroked him slowly to keep him twitching in her hold.

Smiling up at her boss and current lover, Botan answered, "Practice, silly," before deepthroating the slick cock in her hands once again.

Koenma's eyes nearly rolled back into his head, and he became limp in his seat, as Botan continued to give him the greatest pleasure he'd ever felt in his long life. Botan continued her torturous pleasure, back and forth along the Koenma's hot length, loving the way he throbbed in her mouth, and gasped her name in pleasure and she knew he wouldn't last much longer. Gripping the arms of his chair tightly, the whites of his knuckles showing through his skin, Koenma ground out, "B-Botan, I'm close!" Botan hummed her approval, the vibrations eliciting another gasp from Koenma; this was always her favorite part of giving a blow job. Taking the head of the Prince's cock between her lips one last time, Botan made to jerk the rest of Koenma's shaft with her hands, when two loud bangs froze her on the spot. Koenma's jolted in his seat, sitting up abruptly, which caused him to pop out of her mouth, and Botan frowned sadly at the throbbing member in front of her face. She'd almost gotten her treat…

"Y-Yusuke! What the heck are you doing!? How dare you interrupt me on my break!?" Koenma cried, scooting his seat in, and leaning over his desk. As he pulled tried to hide himself, he felt the tip of his arousal poke against Botan's lips and he groaned silently, his once rapidly approaching orgasm, now denied. "You didn't have to kick the door into the damn wall!"

"Can it pacifier breath! You've had ugly and I waiting forever, and I already told your ogre secretary that I ain't leaving until I see you!"

"Shut up Urameshi! I'm manly, not ugly!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever Kuwabara," Yusuke countered, before turning his attention onto the angry, sweaty prince, curled over his desk. "Listen here you toddler son of a-," Yusuke paused in his tirade, only just now noticing that Koenma was not in his toddler form. "Listen here you adult looking son of a bitch, what's the deal with having your SDF assholes tailing me wherever I go lately?"

"Yeah! I've even felt them hanging around my house. I don't know what they want, but if your guys are planning something, you better keep away from my snow princess, Yukina and my sister!"

Koenma cursed under his breath, wiping a hand across his sweaty brow. Of course he knew why the SDF were doing what they were, but he did not want to have to sit here and explain it to the two aggravated men, when all he wanted to do was get back to letting Botan suck him off. Koenma made to reply, but all that came out of his throat was a high pitched yelp, as he felt Botan's hot, wet mouth, encase half of his dick once again. Eyes wide, Koenma's jaw dropped, his pacifier bouncing off his desk and onto the floor.

Yusuke and Kuwabara shared a confused look before turning curious eyes to the now flush faced Koenma, sweating profusely and in a rigid state.

"What the hell was that?" Yusuke questioned

Koenma awkwardly cleared his throat, moving his hands beneath his desk to attempt to stop Botan from continuing, but he felt her quickly slap his hands away. "Uh..haha, e-excuse me. Just, ate a bad squid earlier, haha," Koenma replied. Beneath his desk, Botan had redoubled her previous efforts, and Koenma was now fighting off his moans of pleasure in fear of his two allies discovering his current situation.

"Look, I don't care if you're about to shit your pants or not Koenma," Yusuke replied hotly, "But I want answers right now. I already know I can kick their asses, but the last thing I need is Spirit World chasing me around for no reason and getting Keiko involved." Yusuke was now at the foot of Koenma's desk and slammed his hand angrily down on the wooden top. Koenma flailed wildly, causing Yusuke to lean back away from him in confusion, as to not see Botan's head in his lap.

"O-o-one second Yusuke!" Koenma stuttered, quickly leaning to the side, but keeping Botan and himself hidden. Reaching for his fallen pacifier that had rolled under his desk, Koenma made eye contact with Botan, who had pulled back to allow Koenma to move, and mouthed "What are you doing, stop it," at her. Pink eyes, hooded with lust, stared mischievously back at him, and Botan shook her head, holding a finger to her lips, silently telling him to keep silent.

"Hey! Get back up here squirt!"

Koenma gulped nervously, snatching his pacifier up, before wiping it on his robes and biting down hard on it. Botan had immediately begun licking and kissing him again, and it was all that he could stand to not cry out.

"L-look Yusuke. It's nothing against you," Koenma started, before noticing Kuwabara sneer, "Yukina, or yourself, Kuwabara," Koenma corrected quickly. "No one is being huuunted, and guh-god…no one is in trouble."

"Well then, why are your defense guys hounding us so much?"

"L-look, just relax. With the…with the…"

"With the what, god dammit?"

Koenma dropped his face into his hands and groaned, twitching in his seat noticeably. Why did Botan have to be so incredible at this, at the worst times? He just felt her throat tighten around the tip of his dick, he was sure of it.

"Uhh Koenma…are you alright? What's going on with you? You're sweating like crazy."

Koenma lifted his head, eyes hazy and face beet red. Clearing his throat the best he could, rejecting the loud moans he wanted to release, "I-I'm fine. Like I said, my lunch isn't sitting right." Beneath him, her heard Botan's lips begin to smack audibly and Koenma quickly broke into an exaggerated coughing fit, reaching under the desk to paw at Botan's head, but again, she smacked his hand away.

"Alright look; just spit it out already and we'll leave you to blow your toilet up Koenma."

"Fine! The SDF have to follow up on active demons in Human World. They're just keeping surveillance now that the Kakai Barrier is down for good and demons are integrating into the world of the living. You're fine! Yukina's fine! Kuwabara's fine! Everyone's fine except for me! Now get out and let me enjoy my blo- my break!" Koenma hollered, pounding on his desk.

"See, was that so hard? If it was that simple, you should have just told us right away instead of giving us the run around. C'mon Kuwabara, let's get out of here," Yusuke said, turning away from Koenma and leaving the office. Kuwabara cast a suspicious gaze over at Koenma, panting heavily behind his desk, but shrugged and followed Yusuke out of the office.

"And close the door!"

Koenma watched with bated breath as Kuwabara ran back, slamming the door closed behind him, and as soon as Koenma heard it lock into place, he stood up from behind his desk, dragging Botan out with him, her mouth still firmly connected to his cock, and giggling wickedly.

With his release denied for so long, and Botan eagerly working him toward a powerful orgasm, Koenma could no longer contain himself. Grabbing Botan's head in both hands, Koenma forced her mouth back and forth on his shaft in quick fashion, groaning and growling in pleasure. "Botan, Botan I'm going to cum!" He cried, chanting her name over and over again, which only fueled Botan's passions, her tongue working over time, and groping at his swollen sac. One palm flat against his thighs, Botan pressed Koenma back, keeping only the weeping tip of his cock in her mouth, before grasping him in her free hand and stroking. Looking up at Koenma, her eyes shining with mirth and desire, she relished as his face contorted and the first load of hot, salty fluid sprayed against her tongue.

Koenma gasped sharply as his orgasm finally hit, curling his hips and hands stroking at Botan's hair. Shot after shot of his cum filled Botan's mouth, and he could hear her noisily swallowing down everything he had to give her, her hand giving long, slow strokes to the remainder of his shaft to help aid his release. His body felt light and relaxed as Botan finished him off, releasing his spent member with a pop, and he slumped back down into his chair, breathing heavily.

"Mmm! Yummy!" Botan said, licking her lips and sighing in content. As expected of a Prince, he had a lovely flavor.

Botan rose from her knees, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and giggling softly at the sight of Koenma, laying limp in his chair. She hadn't expected things to escalate like they had, Yusuke and Kuwabara showing up had never even crossed her mind, but it made Koenma's release and torture that much more powerful and enjoyable.

She leaned over, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered, "I hope you enjoyed your break Koenma Sir," into his ear, before straightening up, and summoning her oar in her out stretched hand. "Sorry to play and run, but I have to meet up with the girls soon! Don't work too hard Sir!"

Koenma lazily watched her go, still trying to catch his breath and unable to get a word of thanks out to Botan for the incredible half hour. Pants hanging open and halfway down his thighs, sweaty, and too physically exhausted at the moment to even move, Koenma didn't even notice when his office door opened and George crept in, taking all of three steps in before the ogre let out a horrified scream.

"K-Koenma sir!? What in the blazes!?"

"Gaaah! Ogre! Get out right now! One thousand spankings for you immediately!" Koenma screamed trying to pull his clothes back on and retain his dignity.

"Koenma Sir, that's not faaaaaaaaaaaaair!"


	2. Worship

"Long," Botan moaned softly, her delicate hands stroking the full length of Hiei's beautifully large cock. No matter how many times she'd seen it, Botan was still left in awe of its length. It throbbed hungrily in her hands, and Botan squeezed Hiei firmly, silently appreciating the way that even still, her fingers could not reach fully around him. Above her, Hiei growled quietly as Botan steadily stroked him in both her hands, gently peeling back the foreskin hiding the blushed head from full view.

"Thick," Botan continued huskily, swooping forward and placing a soft kiss against the weeping crown. The warm, sticky fluid on her lips was quickly licked away, and Botan hummed in approval at the taste of the fire demon's arousal. He had a strange sweetness to him, like that of cinnamon, and Botan was truly addicted to the flavor. Another large bead of fluid collected on the head of Hiei's cock, and Botan greedily swallowed it down. His hips jerked toward her, and Botan smiled, pressing her lips against him again.

"Delicious," Botan cooed, a shiver running down her spine and heat pooling in her abdomen. The effect Hiei and his anatomy had on her body was astounding; she could feel her panties begin to dampen with her own salacious desires. Botan kissed him again and again, leaving a trail of her pink lipstick down the underside of his hefty shaft, until she reached his sac, thick and swollen. With one hand, Botan gently cupped Hiei's balls, carefully massaging them and running the pad of her thumb over the soft, smooth skin.

"Oh Hiei…" Botan sighed dreamily, dipping her head down to give each of Hiei's testes a kiss. "They're so heavy. I bet they're just so full of cum." She paused in her speech, opening her mouth wide to allow one ball into her mouth, sucking gently on it, before letting it pop free. "Cum that's all for me."

A dark grin stretched across Hiei's face and Botan moved to give the second of his testicles the same treatment, but her slow, teasing pace, was beginning to feel torturous to the demon. Botan's lavish attentions felt incredible, but he craved so much more...

"Botan," Hiei seethed through clenched teeth, drawing her loving gaze upward. His eyes had darkened with desire, and his chest was beginning to rise and fall faster with bated breath. Her heart swelled seeing the look of barely restrained lust in his hooded, glowing eyes, and Botan felt a shiver of excitement course up her spine in anticipation for what was to come.

"Enough playing," Hiei demanded, nearly grinding his teeth in frustration. His member twitched and throbbed in her hands, and Botan gasped softly as she felt him swell even further. Goodness...

Botan smirked, raising herself to eye level to the tip of Hiei's penis once again. "Oh dear, Hiei, I've never seen you this excited before! Your dick has gotten so big," Botan teased, rubbing the sensitive head against her cheek, nuzzling Hiei affectionately, "It's just so hot, and tastes so good, I couldn't keep myself from playing with it." Again she kissed him, her tongue darting out to poke at the drenched slit, before her lips enveloped the head entirely.

Finally feeling the hot, wet embrace of her mouth, Hiei's head lulled back, and his hand came to rest atop Botan's head, splaying his fingers through her silken blue hair. Botan hummed at the feeling, an action that brought further pleasure to Hiei, and she felt him push gently down on her head, urging her to take more of him.

"Oh, he has nothing to worry about there," Botan thought to herself, as she continued to descend down Hiei's substantial length. She pressed her tongue flat against the underside of the shaft, hollowing her cheeks and sucking hard while stroking the remainder with her hand. Pulling back slightly, Botan tilted her head so Hiei's cock head rubbed against the inside of her cheek, and Hiei's eyes nearly crossed at the sight, her eyes never leaving his as she worked him over.

Hissing in pleasure, Hiei balled his fist in Botan's hair, and had to resist the strong urge to jerk her head forward. Botan seemed to be taking great pleasure in pleasing him, and he didn't want to accidentally hurt her by slamming into her throat against her will. She didn't make it easy on him however, the sound of her smacking lips and slurping only fueling his desires.

"Mwuah!" Botan gasped, taking in a deep breath of air after lifting her head off Hiei's dick, strings of her saliva connecting him to her mouth and chin.

"Hiei, I just can't get enough of you!" Botan praised, panting heavily, "I love your cock!" Botan did not wait for Hiei to respond to her heartfelt declaration before diving back down, engulfing him deep into her mouth. She gagged slightly as the blunt head pressed against the back of her throat, but Botan paused, readjusted herself, and then pressed forward once more, determined to take Hiei to the base and feel him fully.

"Fuck," Hiei cursed, watching more of his cock sink deeper between Botan's lips. She gagged again, her throat flexing around him, and Hiei let out another deep groan. Botan pulled back until only his head was settled between her lips, before pressing slowly forward again, getting used to the deep motion.

Hiei knew he wouldn't last long at this rate...

Botan pulled back again, smiling up at Hiei with tears in the corner of her eyes, and panting heavily. She reached over to him, grabbing his hand in hers, and he gave her a confused look, but she simply placed his palm atop her head, and descended, wrapping her lips at his cock head once again. Hiei didn't need his Jagan eye to know what she wanted, and he smiled darkly down at her, curling his fist around her ponytail.

"As you wish," Hiei stated simply.

Botan hummed approvingly around Hiei, but as soon as she did, Hiei pushed her down, forcing himself to the back of her throat in one swift motion. Again, she gagged, and Hiei stilled, but Botan slapped his thigh with one hand, before giving him a "victory" hand sign, and Hiei pressed on, guiding her down further. If she wanted it, he was going to give her everything.

He watched, entranced as his dick sank further down Botan's throat, before pulling her head back up the full length of his shaft, her lips closed like a vice around him. She looked up at him, pure adoration and elation in her teary pink eyes, and Hiei growled out, forcing her back down on him again, rough and fast.. Her throat had become more loose around him, allowing Hiei quicker access, and he heard Botan moan and whine pleasantly as he repeated the action again and again. He could feel his orgasm quickly approaching, and Hiei sneered as if in pain, the pleasure Botan was inflicting on him almost too much to handle. Her mouth and throat aside, the sound of her gags, sucking, and her constant encouraging moans were like music to his ears, racing Hiei ever closer to the edge. Gripping her head in both of his hands, he forced her over his dick faster, thrusting his hips in tune, and felt himself begin to swell once more, his balls tightening as they slapped nosily against her chin

"Botan," Hiei growled her name harshly, eyes squeezing shut and fingers curling in her hair, feeling the cum rush up the length of his cock, "Take it!"

He held her down tight, relishing in the feeling of her throat contracting around him one final time, before pulling Botan back. He knew she loved the taste of his cum, and would not deny her that elation by cumming straight down her throat. The first two shots coated the back of her mouth and tongue, and Botan squealed happily, eyes sparkling at the at the oddly sweet fluid filled her mouth. Her hands flew to Hiei's cock, stroking quickly to aid in his ejaculation and he responded by curling his hips around her head and letting out a strangled cry.

Botan pulled her mouth from Hiei, tilting her head back, and let the next several shots gush over her lips, cheek, and forehead. She moaned happily as Hiei's essence painted her face before quickly capping her lips over the spurting head once more and swallowing down the next few bursts. Botan dutifully suckled him, until Hiei's orgasm finally subsided, and had nothing left to currently give her before popping his softening penis from her mouth.

Hiei stood on unsteady legs, placing his hands on Botan's shoulder to keep himself upright. That had been a much more intense orgasm than he had expected, and his whole body felt weak in the aftermath. Lifting one hand, Hiei ran his fingers through Botan's messy hair once more and she smiled widely up at him, his seed decorating her pretty face. Her sweat dampened hair clung about her neck and shoulders, and her mascara ran messily down her cheeks, but in that moment, Hiei found Botan completely irresistible and more beautiful than he could recall. A low growl rumbled in his chest...he wanted her all over again.

Her eyes were suddenly drawn from his, her head tilting downward, and Botan gasped softly. Hiei followed her gaze and realized that his erection had quickly returned, as if he'd hadn't just pumped one of his largest loads into Botan's eager throat.

"Bingo!" Botan suddenly declared happily, clapping her hands together at her cheek, "There's that indomitable spirit I was counting on! Oh Hiei, I'm such a lucky girl to have you and your amazing penis. You never leave me disappointed!"

Hiei's face turned slightly pink again, and he looked sharply away, feeling embarrassed, "Tch. What are you even talking about woman?"

"I'm talking about me getting to have fun with little Hiei again!" Botan cheered, standing up and grabbing his hand. She tugged on his arm and he awkwardly followed her lead, the pair heading toward her bed. But Botan stopped suddenly and gasped, turning on the spot with a nervous smile. She waved her free hand in front of her face, "N-Not that I'm saying your penis is little or anything of course, hehe, I just choked on it after all."

Hiei's face fell flat, and another low growl rumbled in his throat. Botan made to apologize once more but Hiei lunged at her, pushing her down onto the plush pink bed and climbing on top of her. Botan squealed happily, laughing as Hiei straddled her hips, and pinned her arms above her head, glaring playfully down at her with a wicked grin.

"Oh, don't you worry Botan, the "Little Hiei" that you love so much, is going to make you sure you're satisfied all night long," He purred into her ear, grinding himself against her hip. Botan shivered in delight, moaning softly as Hiei's hands slipped beneath her shirt and began stripping her of her clothing. She knew that Hiei was a man of his word, and before the night was done, he was going to use his godly cock to fuck her unconscious.


	3. Competition

Kuwabara sighed heavily, his nerves getting the better of him. The start of the second Demon World Tournament was only a few hours away, and he was partaking in the challenge for the first time. Not that he wanted to potentially rule over Demon World by any means, no, but after seeing how much Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei had grown after the first competition, Kuwabara wanted to test himself against this world's bests combatants. He knew he had no shot of actually winning, especially when confronted with the Upper S Class demons, but he still had to try; it was the manly and honorable thing to do! He wiped the sweat from his brow as he paced around the tournament arena once more. Luckily he wasn't meant to face any of his friends or former opponents from the Dark Tournament in the preliminaries, but he had been warned that there were a couple of tough cookies in his grouping that he'd have to watch out for.

He continued making his way around the arena, silently watching over the competition, when a flash of sky blue, pink, and mint-green flashed on the outskirts of his vision, a shocking contrast from the dark, dull surroundings. Kuwabara's heart swelled momentarily, thinking that his lovely Yukina had somehow come to support him and turned toward the seating arrangements excitedly, trying to get a better look. He soon deflated when he realized that, no, it was not his precious snow princess, but it was just two other women, and they seemed to be arguing animatedly with one other, away from the other spectators.

Disappointed that it wasn't Yukina, Kuwabara made to continue his fourth lap around the arena, when a sudden cry from one of the arguing women drew his attention again. He knew that voice! Squinting against the harsh red lighting of demon world, Kuwabara finally identified the owner of the voice; it was Botan! How could he miss her with that gaudy pink kimono she was always wearing?

She had her hands pressed against her own chest, growling angrily at the woman she was speaking with. The other woman, clearly a demon, with a long tail and brown skin, was poking at Botan's breast and looking haughty. Whatever was going on, he felt that Botan, being a denizen of Spirit World, may soon be in danger, having been found out by a demon who she truly was. He had to step in right now!

Running over to the two women, Kuwabara was able to just catch the tail end of their conversation as he drew closer.

"-and mine are far superior to your tiny tits."

Kuwabara's foot caught on a rock and he stumbled forward, crashing heavily into the dusty ground and sliding forward painfully on his face. He came to a stop at the feet of both women, who stared down at him in a mixture of shock and confusion. Kuwabara groaned pitifully before crawling to his feet and shaking his head; he had to have misheard them.

"Uhh, hey Botan," Kuwabara greeted awkwardly as he dusted himself off, "W-what's going on over here?" Botan still had her hands clamped over her chest, and Kuwabara was having a difficult time not staring at her.

Botan's face was tinged red in embarrassment and anger, and she looked startled to see him. "K-Kuwabara? What are you doing here!?"

"I should be asking you that," Kuwabara replied quietly, leaning in closer to whisper privately to her, "Aren't you suppose to be with Koenma and that ogre guy? Don't you know how dangerous it is for you to be walking around here with all of these demons around?"

Botan made to respond when the woman she had been arguing with, stepped forward once more, crowding Kuwabara's personal space and poking her finger to the tip of his nose.

"Hey, don't interrupt us Mister, we were having an important discussion!"

"No, we were not! You're just harassing me over something inane and unimportant," Botan countered, jumping between them and stomping her foot down, "And I'm just fine Kuwabara, you can go now." Botan hurriedly tried to shoo him away.

The demon woman scoffed, cocking her hip out and crossing her arms under her bosom, which made Botan growl again.

"Wait, what are you two fighting about anyway?"

"It's nothing, I said you can go," Botan barked, spinning Kuwabara around and pushing on his back. Kuwabara's weight and size aside, her progress was halted when the demon woman jumped in front of them, her hand raised to stop them.

"Wait, I know you! You're that loud human from the Dark Tournament, Kuwabara!" she said wisely, and Kuwabara couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face. He knew had to have had a fan after his incredible fights.

"Yes! Yes I am the great and powerful Kuwabara!" he proclaimed proudly, puffing out his chest with pride, "And hey, aren't you that ring announcer girl. Not the fox one, obviously, but uhh, I think your name was...Jeri?"

"It's _Juri,_ " She said scathingly, her face darkening.

"Oh yeah, hehe, uhh s-sorry about that," Kuwabara scratched at the back of his head, smiling nervously. Years of being beaten senseless by his sister taught him when he was about to get in trouble with a lady.

"Who cares what her name is Kuwabara? Just, go and prepare for your match! You have much more important things to be worrying about," Botan scolded.

"Geeze, okay Botan, you don't have to get so mad at me. _Always such a nag._ " Botan's narrowed her eyes at him, and Kuwabara felt another chill run down his spine; two for two huh? He turned to leave, but was stopped once again.

"Wait!" Juri cried, grabbing onto his arm before he could even get a single step away. "Since you're here and all, why don't you help us settle our little argument, considering your blue haired dolt of a friend just won't listen to reason?" She was smiling at him in a way that left him feeling excited, yet terrified at the same time, and he swallowed thickly. His "danger senses" were tingling like crazy.

"Uh, sure...what can I do to help?"

"Kuwabara, no!"

Juri ignored Botan's plea, "Who do you think has better boobs? Me or her?"'

It took a moment to register what he had just heard, but once it fully sank in, Kuwabara's face turned beet red, and he could swear steam was shooting out of his ears with a high pitched whistle. D-did she just really ask that? He stared at Juri n shock, looking between her, and Botan who looked simply mortified, quickly down at Botan's chest, wrapped tightly in her kimono, and back to Juri, who's ample bosom was hidden only behind a pink bow and thin leotard, before then looking back up at her face. Juri had cocked an eyebrow, propping one hand on her hip, and was waiting impatiently for an answer to what she believed to be painfully simple question.

"Hellooooo? Demon world to huuuuman," Juri sang, waving a hand in front of Kuwabara's face, "I asked you a question. Who's boobs are better? Mine or your flat friend over here?"

"Grrrrr, I am not flat you stupid bimbo!" Botan shouted, getting into Juri's face, her anger peaking, "I told you once already, I'm wearing layers, so they just look smaller!"

"Who are you calling a bimbo, you little bitch?" Juri growled back, her nose nearly touching Botan's in their face to face outrage.

"Whoa whoa, ladies calm down," Kuwabara pleaded, trying to break the two feral women apart. Gently grabbing Botan by her shoulders, he pulled her away from Juri and stepped in between them. He held his hands up in mercy when Botan turned a furious glare toward him, and she spun on her heel, turning away from the pair and crossing her arms over her chest with an indignant "Humph!"

Sighing, Kuwabara turned back to Juri, and she looked up at him expectantly, her fin like ears bouncing and twitching in annoyance. "Well?"

"Ahh umm…I-I couldn't possibly answer that question," Kuwabara stammered. How could he? Judging just on looks alone would be too rude a thing to do.

"And why not? Is your brain as damaged as your face?"

"Hey! I can't answer a thing like that because it just isn't right! A real man doesn't judge a woman on the size or shape of her tatas!" He had to ignore his inner voice that was saying that most men did just exactly that, but they weren't _real_ men like him, "Besides, l-looks aren't everything! They have to feel good too!"

Juri's face fell flat at his answer. "Leave it to a human to have to be shown everything," she muttered, palming her forehead. "Fine then. This really shouldn't be bothering me this much, but now I'm in the mood to prove this _Botan_ , that I'm superior to her," Juri said, spitting out Botan's name distastefully. "Therefore, I challenge you to a competition."

Botan peered back over her shoulder, eyes narrowed and jaw clenched tight. She couldn't even remember what had started this stupid, petty argument in the first place, but Juri had been throwing the size and weight of her bust into Botan's face, metaphorically of course, and it was beginning to set the ferry girl's teeth on edge. Botan stomped over to Juri, hands on her hip, and eyes ablaze, rising to the occasion.

"If it'll get you to leave me alone, then fine!" Botan declared, "What is this challenge you're on about?"

"Since this dunderhead won't give a straight answer from just looking, you and I will give him a tit fuck until he cums. Whoever's boobs he likes more, is the winner!"

Time seemed to stand still. Botan's pink eyes widened, all traces of anger leaving her face, and she stood in a stunned silence, mouth agape. Kuwabara was still like a stone statue, his body stiff and motionless, a mixture of pure terror and elation etched on his face.

"Deal?" Juri asked, holding her hand out, ready to shake in agreement.

"W-w-what kind of ludicrous idea is that!?" Botan shouted incredulously, "How is doing... _that..._ going to prove anything?!"

Juri let out an exasperated sigh, "I know your tits are small, but is your brain even more microscopic? He just said that looks aren't everything. So we have to prove how good our boobs feel, and how we can use them to make him orgasm."

"…You're a bimbo." Botan replied, turning her nose up at Juri.

"Just what I expected from a prude like yourself. You stink of a virgin, so I'm sure you wouldn't even know how to please a man, let alone a human like this anyway," Juri said snootily.

"M-my sexual experience has nothing to do with my decision here! You're just being ridiculous!"

"Yeah, yeah, you just don't want to compete because you know you'll lose. I've become quite proud of my skills as lover in these last six years. You wouldn't have stood a chance anyway," Juri replied, waving Botan off with a dismissive hand wave.

"Ooooh, shut up already you hussy!" Botan shouted, her ponytail whipping around as she flailed her arms and stomped her foot, "Fine then! If that's what you want, you're on!" Botan angrily thrust her hand out toward Juri, who smirked confidently, before taking the ferry woman's hand in her own. They both squeezed as hard they could, giving one solid, firm shake, before letting go.

"Wha?!" Kuwabara, finally waking up from his stupor, squeaked out in a high voice. He turned to Botan, his coal grey eyes wide as Botan snatched up his arm, "Wha-what?! Botan, you can't be serious! W-what about Yukina?"

"What about Yukina? You're not even dating her yet. Now just shut up and come with us, so I can put this hussy in her place once and for all," Botan demanded, literally dragging Kuwabara along with her. With the match ups still being decided with lots, the medical facilities in the back of the stadium would be empty, so Botan decided to take their impromptu competition, back that way. Juri followed them briskly, taking long, confident strides as her tail wagged behind her.

"H-hold on Botan! Do I even get a say in this?" He was absolutely flabbergasted. He wasn't dreaming was he? Botan, his one time crush, and some cute demon girl he'd only met one time six years ago…were they really going to give him a paizuri? Had he already fought in the tournament, died, and gone to heaven? His cheeks turned pink, and he could feel himself begin to harden in his pants just thinking of what was going to happen.

"What, are you actually going to refuse two women who have decided to use their boobs to get you off? You're not very bright, are you?" Juri countered, eying him over skeptically. He may not be a looker, but he was worlds better than most of the demons hanging around the arena…but his intelligence left much to be desired if he was passing up a tit fuck from two attractive women.

"Hey! I'm plenty smart darn it! This is-"

"Then shut up and act like it," Juri interrupted before Kuwabara could get another word out, "This is between me and her, so just get your dick hard, and we'll take care of the rest. All you have to do is decide the winner!"

Kuwabara shut his mouth, and mumbled incoherently while breaking out into another nervous sweat. He hadn't even kissed Yukina yet, and now he was going to have a sexual encounter with two women at once!?

Marching through the stadium, the three arrived at the medical wing, and as expected, it was completely empty, not even a single medical staff around. With the fights having not started yet, even the nurses and doctors weren't hanging around, too enthralled in seeing the potential match-ups. Selecting a room in the far back corner, Botan threw the door open, and shoved Kuwabara inside, who yelped out in protest as he stumbled in. Juri passed by Botan, giving the blue haired woman a condescending smirk, "Ready to lose little girl?"

Botan let out a sharp "Hmph," and glared in response, following the aquatic demoness into the room.

"Alright big guy, take off those pants, and let's get to work," Juri commanded, getting straight to the task at hand.

"Uh-um, o-okay then. If you're both okay with this," Kuwabara stuttered. He looked over at Botan, who's face had quickly turned pink, and she looked suddenly unsure of herself, but when he caught Juri's eager look, he gave in to the demon's command. At least if Botan backed out here and now, he might still get Juri to do it! He reached for his belt, fumbling with the buckle a few time before finally unlatching it, and slipping it off. Taking in a deep breath, Kuwabara steeled his nerves, pulling his zipper down, and slid his pants and underwear down in one smooth motion.

Simultaneously, Botan and Juri let out a surprised gasp. Two sets of wide eyes stared down at Kuwabara's hardening penis; Juri was smiling, obviously enjoying the sight of his equipment and apparent eagerness, but Botan stared unblinkingly, stunned, her cheeks and ears now burning red. Her mouth open and closed, trying to form words, but nothing would come out, so she just staring at the now fully erect mass of flesh jutting outward from Kuwabara's groin. It twitched excitedly, throbbing at the attention it was receiving and the fun to be had.

"Whoa, not bad for a human, I have to admit," Juri complimented, bending at the hip to get a closer look. "Not very long, but its super thick!" She reached out, and wrapped a cool hand around the heated member, and Kuwabara jerked into her touch excitedly.

"Like, wow, I can't even get my fingers around it. Tiny tits, you have no chance of getting him between your boobs!

Kuwabara had to prevent himself from hyperventilating. Here we was, in Demon World, with a pretty serpent girl's hand wrapped around his dick, and Botan watching. How in the hell did this happen? Did he even care? No, not really, not at this moment.

"Okay Kuwabara, sit down and we'll get started," Juri said, standing up straight and pushing Kuwabara back into a chair. With his pants around his ankles, he stumbled back and fell hard into the cushioned seat behind him. He made to complain, but words failed him as Juri reached up to her breasts, untying the pink bow wrapped around chest and shoulders, the flimsy material fluttering to the floor. Underneath, she was wearing a leotard of sorts, open wide to show her abdomen, and the barest hint of the underside of her bust, which Kuwabara glued his eyes too all to happily. Juri then reached up, to her shoulder, sliding the thin straps down and over her arms and breasts.

Kuwabara had to bite his lip and use all his intestinal fortitude to not cum just from the sight of Juri's bare breasts spilling forth. Bright pink nipples stood out in comparison to her darker skin, her breasts well rounded and full. Kuwabara was hard pressed not to just declare Juri the winner right then and there, as his hard-on pulsed erratically.

Juri ran her hands over her chest, lifting her bosom slightly before letting them fall back down, creating a nice little bounce. She turned to look at expectantly at Botan, who'd been silent the entire time, smirking at Botan's embarrassed and frustrated expression.

"Your turn Botan. Let's see what you've got."

It was Kuwabara that began to look really nervous however. Once, long ago, Botan had been the love of his life, and he'd spent many a night in his bed thinking about what she would look like naked and the things he wished he could do to her. Now, six years later, not only was he going to see her bare breasts, she was going to wrap them around his dick and try to make him cum! Kuwabara didn't think he could become any more erect.

"F-Fine," Botan lamented, reaching for her obi. She couldn't believe it had even come to this, but she had accepted Juri's competition, and there was no way she could back out now. Especially not after the bold display she had made by dragging Kuwabara all the way here. It's not like she was the virgin Juri was claiming her to be. Botan thoroughly enjoyed sex with the few partners she'd had in her lifetime, but it was still an awkward moment, giving a tit job to one of her friends. Shaking hands untied her outfit, shedding first her obi, and then her outer pink kimono, leaving Botan standing in only a thin white robe that she wore underneath her outfit.

Sighing deeply, Botan untied the sash, and opened the robe, letting the silky material slide off her shoulders and slip to the ground, pooling at her feet. Kuwabara suddenly faint very faint! Botan had not been wearing any underwear beneath her many layers! The one time love of his life was now standing completely naked in front of him!

"Holy shit Botan!" Kuwabara exclaimed getting his first good look at her. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined  
Botan to look _this_ good. He definitely had one up on Urameshi now!

Exactly like she had claimed when he first walked in on their argument, Botan's breasts were certainly not small, but hidden beneath her bulky clothing. Now that he thought about it, Botan had always worn clothes that hid her figure, but never did he expect this. Like Juri, Botan's nipples were pink, and had already hardened once exposed to the cool air of the medical wing.

Though not as large as Juri's overall, Botan's breasts had a perfect shape and roundness, looking like they would fit perfectly in his hands. They were practically flawless! He could feel the precum begin to dribble down the underside of his dick now, excited beyond belief. He had never told anyone, but he loved tits just as much as any other guy, and although he believed Yukina to be perfect in every way, he wished she was a bit more on the busty side.

"Well well, color me surprised," Juri said in amazement with a whistle, "Tiny tits isn't that much smaller than I am. But I still won't lose to you! Go on, give it your best shot."

"Wha? T-This was your idea!" Botan countered, "You should go first!"

"No way! Why should the better pair go first?' Juri challenged, bouncing on her heel to make her breasts jiggle, a delightful view for Kuwabara.

"We'll see about that!" Botan retorted, copying Juri's actions to make her own sizable bust bounce. "Alright I'll go first, we'll both do it until he cums," Botan explained, "After we're both done, he'll pick the winner, and then I can be done with you!"

"Fine by me!"

"Good!" Botan shouted

"Good!' Juri echoed

Botan narrowed her eyes at Juri, sticking her tongue out at the demon woman, before moving to stand in front of Kuwabara. Putting Juri out of her mind for the moment, Botan stared down at Kuwabara's raging erection, then up to his face. He gave her a sheepish smile, face flush, and Botan returned the equally awkward and tense gesture, before kneeling down in between his legs. She did however, take a moment to appreciate just what Kuwabara had in store for her.

Botan's pink eyes were glued to the sight of the throbbing penis mere inches from her face. Like Juri said, it wasn't very long, just average length, but Kuwabara's real gift was his girth. A thick vein ran along the underside of the shaft in a spot that she knew would feel just incredible if he were to ever penetrate her, and Botan gave a little shiver at the thought. The head was bulbous, just like the rest of him, and he was surprisingly well groomed. She looked back up at him once more, "A-are you ready?"

Kuwabara had to clear his throat, choking back the excited squeak that nearly erupted from his mouth, and instead, nodded his head vigorously.

"Then, here we go."

Botan brought one hand to the girthy shaft and wrapped her fingers around the soft flesh. Again, Juri was right; her fingers were no where close to connecting around the bulk of his shaft. "Wow, poor Yukina…you're going to split her like a log," Botan muttered quietly to herself.

"What was that?" Kuwabara grunted, already feeling the pleasure of Botan's hand.

"Oh nothing!" Botan said smiling and waving her free hand, dismissing his question. Inwardly, Botan knew Yukina would need to use her own healing powers on herself if she wanted to walk any time soon.

Botan shuffled closer on her knees, resting her forearms on Kuwabara's muscular thighs and bringing her bosom into range. Using her hand, she guided the fat head of Kuwabara's cock along the swell of her breast, and over one of her nipples, spreading the building precum over her skin. Above, Kuwabara sighed pleasantly, and Botan smiled to herself, continuing the action on her other nipple, tickling the head of Kuwabara's cock with the hardened buds. Botan pulled her hand away, scooting closer still, before moving to sandwich the thick flesh between her breasts and squeeze softly around him. Again, Kuwabara groaned and his head lulled back in pleasure.

Tucking her chin, Botan stared down at the weeping head of Kuwabara's dick, the head just barely peaking out from between her cleavage. Collecting spit in her tongue, Botan pursed her lips and let her saliva drip out, dropping onto the tip of his penis, acting as lube. Squeezing firmly, Botan lifted and dropped her breasts around him, making Kuwabara's cock slick with her spit and his own precum. He groaned again and began to thrust gently in tune with Botan's own movements.

"God Botan, that's feels so good..."

Botan grinned up at him, eyes shining, and in that moment, she felt like she could truly win this contest! Her competitive spirit was on fire! Juri may have had a larger bust, but she had the spirit and can-do attitude! Botan increased her pace, and it wasn't long before Kuwabara was beginning to twist and squirm in her hold, his cock throbbing and swelling.

"B-Botan! I've wanted to be with you for so long," Kuwabara mumbled through his groans, "C-can I take control?" Botan's head snapped up, drawn by his sudden confession, and she smiled brightly. This was her moment! It was a bit naughty of her to use his past feelings for her, but this could put her in a winning position. She let go, freeing Kuwabara from the confines of her tits, and stood suddenly. She grabbed at his hand, and pulled him up out of his seat.

"Sure thing! Come with me!"

"And just what do you think you're doing," Juri questioned suspiciously.

Botan cast Juri a snide smile in return. "Just you watch _little girl_ ," Botan said, dragging Kuwabara to a medical bed across the room, a difficult task for towering Kuwabara, waddling with his pants still around his ankles and his cock slapping noisily against his thighs. Juri scowled at Botan's back, doing her best to resist the urge to yank the ferry woman's hair out, by mere curiosity to see what Botan had planned alone. Botan hopped up on the bed, laying back and getting comfortable, before patting the bed with her hand.

"Straddle me Kuwabara," Botan commanded, "Fuck my tits like this."

"O-okay!" He shouted happily, kicking off his pants and underwear fully. He crawled up on the bed, legs on either side of Botan's waist, and dick bouncing excitedly over her stomach. He leaned forward, placing his hands on the railing above Botan's head, his cock falling into place in between her chest once more. Botan happily squeezed her bust around him again and Kuwabara began thrusting eagerly into the firm embrace, his balls dragging across her abdomen smoothly. It took a moment to get the hang of the angle, but once he was content, he let out another deep groan, sighing at the delicious tightness and staring down at Botan's angelic form. He kept a steady pace for a few minutes before his thrusts began to come faster and more frantic, a clear sign that an orgasm was on the horizon.

"Darnit Botan! You're so beautiful, and your boobs feel so good, _hah_ , this is…perfect!" Kuwabara gasped out between his moans. He could feel himself nearing completion, and he shuffled up slightly, knees on either side of Botan's rib cage now. Placing his hands over hers now, he squeezed her breasts more tightly around himself. The slickness from his precum and Botan's spit, the softness of her tits and skin, his previous emotional attachment to the ferry woman coming back in droves, and the fact that he was fucking Botan to an audience quickly rushed Kuwabara over the edge.

"B-Botan! I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum!" He stammered, his hips jerking erratically. His feverish pumps died down and with one final, desperate thrust forward, he exploded, his hips curling in ecstasy, and a strangled cry escaping his throat. The first shot of cum splatted loudly against the underside of Botan's chin, the next shooting high and splashing across her the expanse of her cheek. Above her, Kuwabara was grunting harshly as multiple, thick ropes of cum continued to decorate Botan's face and lips, and the weaker blasts pooled in the valley of her breasts beneath the crown of his cock. He pulled back out of her hold gripping his cock in his own hand, and stroking the remainder of his load across the breasts, firing off three more bountiful shots over her round bust and pink nipples. When no more would come, Kuwabara shuffled back, sitting back on his heels, and breathing heavily.

"Oh Kuwabara...there's so much," Botan gasped in amazement, watching as the last dribbles of cum seeped from the tip of his penis and dripped onto her stomach.

"Whoa, you must have been really backed up, huh Mister?" Juri said, leaning over and inspecting the massive mess he had just unloaded all over Botan's face and tits. She looked down at Botan, who looked to be in a bit of daze, one eye closed shut to keep the cum out, and happily licking the traces of semen away from her lips.

"Y-Yeah…it's been awhile," Kuwabara wheezed shyly. He straightened up, staring down at the mess he had made of Botan, and she smiled up at him with a brilliant smile

"Bingo! How was that Kuwabara? A stellar performance if I do say so myself!"

"That was incredible Botan," Kuwabara complimented happily, "I already want to do it again!"

"Well that's good news for me then," Juri said, snatching Kuwabara's wrist, and tugging him off of Botan. He lost his balance, almost falling off the bed completely, but his long legs caught him just in time. "Now I don't have to wait an hour for round two. You're already impressing me...for a human anyway!" She pressed his hips back against the edge of the bed that Botan was still laying on, ordering him to stay still. Leaning over Botan's prone form, Juri swiped a hand over Botan's drenched chest, collecting up a large helping of cum in her palm and smearing in between her ample bosom.

"What are you doing!?" Botan yelped, crossing her hands over her chest. She may have just been tit fucked and cummed on by her friend, but she had never agreed to being groped by Juri.

"Lubing up," Juri said simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It would only last for a short time, but Juri was confident she could make Kuwabara cum much harder and faster that Botan had. Once she was lathered up, Juri sank to her knees in front of Kuwabara, taking his still hardened cock in her hands and spit over him, jerking him off momentarily to lube him up. Still sensitive from his powerful orgasm, Kuwabara had to grip the edge of the bed as his knees wobbled at her touch and rough treatment.

"W-wait just a second, I'm still a little sensitive," he begged. His plea fell on deaf ears however as Juri ignored him.

"Mmm, then now is the perfect time," Juri purred, pulling her hand away and stretching up so her breasts were level with his cock. Without another word, Juri wrapped her tits around him, her larger breasts completely encompassing his cock, unlike with Botan. Kuwabara's head lulled back, and he let out a raspy groan as the slick, hot feeling of spit, cum, and breasts enveloped him.

"Oh yeah, just look at that thick, _juicy_ cock disappear between by big tits," Juri cooed, grinding herself up and down without mercy. Kuwabara throbbed wildly, his excitement getting the better of him, and he bucked his hips upward hard, the tip of his penis bopping the underside of her chin.

"Oh my, did that excite you big boy? " Juri continued in a teasing tone, as he jerked again. "Botan wasn't nearly enough woman to satisfy you, was she? That's okay, Juri will take real goooood care of your _friend_ here. These perfect ladies of mine have never let a lover down.

Dirty talk!? Kuwabara's eyes almost rolled back into his head. He had never expected to hear a woman speak to him in such a manner and it blew his mind. Combined with the soft, suppleness of her tits and the way her skin felt unnaturally silky smooth, Kuwabara had to wonder just how long he could last against Juri. She seemed to be some kind of aquatic based demon…was her skin just naturally more soft and smooth compared to that of a humans?! Gods it felt like heaven.

Juri looked up at him, smiling, all the while maintaining eye contact as she worked her tits over him slowly, and firmly at first. "So how does it feel big guy? Better than that flat ferry girl?"

"I-I dunno," Kuwabara grunted through his restrained groans, "But it feels so amazing!"

"Hmm, then how about this?" Juri prompted. She grabbed at his legs, pulling them out from under him, and Kuwabara flopped back on the bed. Botan had to quickly shuffle back to keep from getting squashed beneath his weight and let out a yelp.

"H-Hey! Watch it!" Botan shouted, shaking her fist at Juri.

"Oh just shut up and watch how a real woman works," Juri taunted, standing up and climbing in between Kuwabara's legs.

"I'll make him cum, and I'll do the work myself, unlike you."

Botan gasped indignantly, but Juri ignored her, swooping in to capture Kuwabara between her tits once more. He was laid back across the bed, his situation somewhat reversed than when he was with Botan, and Juri was now laying in between his legs, rubbing and grinding her chest over his erection. While Botan had kept a solid, even pace, Juri was all over the place, changing up the speed of her thrusts sporadically, and keeping him guessing. Just when Kuwabara thought he was going to be quickly driven over the edge, Juri slowed her to an almost frustratingly slow rhythm that had him hissing and squirming in her hold, dying for more.

"Haah, Juri!" Kuwabara moaned out, clenching his fists in the bed sheets and staring down at her through lust filled eyes. She was now teasing the slit of his cock with her hardened peaks, taking a page out of Botan's playbook, and he just couldn't tear his eyes away. Kuwabara could feel his balls begin to swell and tighten up, a sure sign he was getting ready to cum again and Juri seemed to sense he was nearing his end.

"Oh my, getting ready to cum? Then let me have it," Juri ordered, fully enveloping the girthy dick once again, "Cum in between my tits! Paint me with all that thick cum of yours!"

Kuwabara's hips lifted off the mattress, the head of his cock peeking up through Juri's bust, and he tossed his head back, howling "Rrrgh!" in a pained rapture.

His second orgasm had hit, and hard at that! A shot of cum soared threw the air, flying up past Juri's face, and landing in her mint-green locks. The second blast splattered heavily against Juri's cheek, and the next weaker blasts caught her throat or landed over the swell of her bust, the thick pearly fluid standing out brilliantly against her darker skin. Juri sighed happily and continued stroking Kuwabara's cumming cock, wanting to make sure to give the human as much physical pleasure during his orgasm as possible, and ensure her victory over the now stunned silent ferry girl.

Once Kuwabara's orgasm had subsided, Juri pulled back, standing up and admiring the handy work Kuwabara had decorated her with. Even after his first orgasm, his cum was still so thick and copious. Locking eyes with him, Juri brought her hands to her chest, and began to rub the semen into her skin, the fluid leaving a warm and tingling feeling over her breast and neck. Kuwabara's jaw dropped in shock at the woman's bold display, and Juri smiled in what she believed to be her victory.

"A job well done," Juri stated proudly," Thanks for the tip, Mister Kuwabara." She stuck a messy finger to her lips and licked away the collected semen. _Not bad!_

Juri turned to Botan, a smug smile splayed about her face. "And as for you, Botan, I hope you humbly accept your loss to me!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself missy!" Botan countered, climbing down from the bed, and stepping forward to meet Juri face to face, "Kuwabara hasn't decided the winner yet!" Both women turned toward Kuwabara, looking at him expectantly.

He was still laid out on the bed they had left him on, the lower half of his body dangling limply over one side, and his once hardened penis, quickly deflating after discharging two massive loads. He lifted his head and the sight that awaited him, almost had him fainting. Juri and Botan, side by side, staring at him, drenched in his cum. It was almost enough to make him hard again; _almost._ He'd have to build up his stamina in that department a bit...

"Well Kuwabara, what do you think?" Botan questioned, lifting an eyebrow at him, hands on her naked hips, "Which of us gave you the better titty wank?"

And suddenly it was chilly in the room, his ability to sense oncoming danger proving to be incredibly unnerving right now.

He looked between the two women apprehensively. His answer would most assuredly piss the loser off and cause another argument.

"Err... _haha_ …well I'm guessing neither of you would settle for it being a tie now would you?" He asked, scratching at the back of his head nervously.

"No way!" Both women cried, turning their sharp glares at one another.

"O-Okay then...a-and please don't be mad at me," Kuwabara said meekly, "But if I have to chose...then I pick...Juri?"

"What!?" Botan screeched, looming over Kuwabara, both fists balled and raised in anger. Kuwabara raised his hands defensively as Botan glared down at him with an icy glare that could steal his very soul.

"Ha, I told you so! There's no way you could beat me in a competition of breasts!" Juri bragged arrogantly, grabbing at her chest proudly. Botan snapped her attention back to Juri, pointing an accusing finger at her. Oooh, she just hated to lose!

"This wasn't a fair competition! Juri challenged me when she thought I had a small chest. She knew she had the advantage the entire time. I find that very cowardly!"

"What was that you little wench?" Juri countered, growing feral, and getting into Botan's face. The ferry woman refused to back down however, jumping into Juri's personal space in return.

"You heard me. You've been bragging that titty fucking is your specialty this whole time! If you really want to prove you're better than me, then you'll take me on in a rematch with _my specialty_ tomorrow!"

"What a sore loser!," Juri chastised, crossing her arms under her chest, "You accepted the challenge and lost. But fine, you're on! Tomorrow, same time, same place, before the tournament starts! I'll just beat you again anyway."

"Good!" Botan shouted before spinning on her heel, marching over to her clothing, snatching the silken material up, and began to dress, "You heard her Kuwabara, be here tomorrow at the same time. I'm going to suck the life out of your dick!"

Kuwabara sat in stunned silence. He seemed to be doing that a lot the last hour, but he could hardly believe what was going on here. Not only did he just tit fuck two of the most attractive women he'd ever known, but now they had both decided that they were going to give him blowjobs tomorrow as well.

"Okay!" He shouted merrily. Best tournament ever! And he hadn't even gotten a chance to fight yet! Though physically drained for the moment, he felt his spirit energy begin to sky rocket with newfound confidence! The power of love was truly an amazing thing!


	4. Changing Room Part 1

"Hmm, what do you think of this one Yusuke?"

Yusuke sighed, internally face palming and cursing all three plans of existence for the torture that was now being forced upon him. He'd rather fight Mukuro, Yomi, Enki, and that sexy lush Kokou back to back than sit through even one more second of watching, and waiting, for Keiko to pick out a new outfit she liked.

"Yusuke?" Keiko called to him again, holding a dress up against her body, and glaring at him with an annoyed expression.

"Huh? Oh yeah, uhh…it looks fine Keiko," Yusuke responded, clearly disinterested. When Keiko narrowed her eyes at him, a frown tugging at the corner of her lips, Yusuke quickly recovered, "I like the color! You know green is my favorite."

Keiko's face softened, and she sighed. She knew Yusuke hated going clothes shopping with her, but after spending three years separated from him, she was desperate to spend as much time as possible with him now that he was back, even if it meant making him suffer a bit.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Holding the dress out at arms length, she mulled over her decision for a moment, before deciding, that she really did like the outfit, but she still wanted to try it on first. She'd end Yusuke's suffering, after seeing if it actually looked good on her.

"Alright Yusuke, I'll try this on and then we can go. I know you're bored out of your mind."

Yusuke scratched at his cheek, chuckling nervously, "Haha, that obvious huh? Sorry Keiko, but clothes and shopping have never held my interest."

"Yes, I know that all too well Yusuke. You did wear the exact same outfit for three years," Keiko said , breaking into a fit of giggles.

"Hey! That's not…I mean…it is kind of true," Yusuke sputtered, "But I washed it all the time!"

"Next time we go shopping, I'll pick out a nice outfit for you."

Yusuke looked momentarily horrified, and Keiko had to cover her mouth to prevent herself from breaking into laughter as her boyfriend's reaction. "Come on Yusuke, the dressing rooms are over this way."

"Oh? Inviting me in to help you change? How bold you've become Keiko. Let's go!" Yusuke said, suddenly animated, a lecherous grin spread across his face. Keiko peered over her shoulder and gave Yusuke a flat look, which quickly deflated his obvious enthusiasm. "Spoil sport!"

The dressing rooms were located at the back of the store, "for some stupid reason," Yusuke bitterly thought, and he followed Keiko throughout the isles, slouched and dragging his feet. Usually he would have just let Keiko go herself, but even years later, she had neither forgiven or forgotten the last time he had tried to ditch her while she was in a changing room. However, on their way, a section of clothing caught Yusuke's attention and he stopped to browse through the assortment on display as Keiko kept on walking.

"After we're done here Yusuke, what would you want to do? Are you hungry by any chance? It won't be as good as your cooking, but I could make you something if you'd like," Keiko asked, a small blush staining her cheeks at her own suggestion. She waited for a reply, but when none came, Keiko stopped, and looked behind her, realising only then that Yusuke was no longer following her. She spun around on the spot, searching for him, her anger beginning to grow, but just caught the back of his head peaking over a shelving unit, before he dipped below again.

"Yusuke," Keiko called, walking over to him, "What are you doing?"

"Keiko, look! I found something that I thought would look good on you! Why don't you try it on for me?" Yusuke asked her excitedly.

Keiko's eyebrows rose in surprise, never having expected Yusuke to search through women's clothing on his own, but her surprise quickly turned into embarrassed outrage when Yusuke held up his selection. Smiling wide, eyebrows bouncing suggestively, Yusuke held up a nightie, the silky material near see-through at the breasts, with a matching pair of silk panties.

Keiko's face turned a bright, almost glowing red. "Y-Yusuke! Put that down right now!"

"Aw, c'mon Keiko! Don't you get tired of wearing those granny panties, and those pajamas that cover you from the neck down to your ankles? I know I do! All I'm saying is, it'd be nice to see you in something a little more skimpy."

"Give me that," Keiko growled in a whisper, snatching the lingerie out of Yusuke's hands, and hiding it under the dress she was already holding as other customers began to stare at the couple. Her face burning in embarrassment, Keiko shyly waved them off, and grabbed Yusuke's arm, dragging him forcefully back to the changing rooms.

"Whoa, hey!"

"Yusuke, why do you have to be such a pervert all the time?" Keiko grumbled quietly so no one could overhear them. Yusuke sighed, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, giving her a cheeky smile.

"I can't help it Keiko. I just find you too irresistible, and I want you loosen you up a bit," Yusuke responded, chuckling at Keiko's pointed glare, "and I mean in more than one way." Wiggling his eyebrows again, Keiko's blush darkened, and she looked flustered. Ducking out under his arm, Keiko slapped Yusuke on the shoulder, using much less force than she usually would have, "Geez Yusuke, there's a time and place for everything…"

"Hahaha, yeah yeah, but I can't help but getting you all flustered. It's too cute." Yusuke laughed, and pulled a kissy face at Keiko, and she did everything in her power not to smile at his antics. Having reached the waiting area for the dressing rooms, Keiko shoved her purse into Yusuke's hands, "Wait here, and don't go anywhere else, Yusuke. I'll be out in a minute."

"Aw c'mon Keiko, making me hold your purse? That's just low." Yusuke pouted, holding her purse out from him like it was diseased. Keiko promptly ignored him, walking back to the changing rooms in a huff. Yusuke flopped down hard into a chair, placing Keiko's purse on the seat next too him, and stretched his legs out in front of him. "Dammit! This better not take too long," Yusuke said to himself, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back, staring at the ceiling. He sat there in silence for a moment, before his head snapped up, a sudden realisation dawning on him. Keiko had snatched the lingerie out of his hands…but she had never put it back on the rack! His shocked expression melted into a mischievous smile, and he stood up, snatching Keiko's purse in the process, and made his way toward the changing rooms, making sure to avoid the clerk who was busy typing on her phone.

* * *

Keiko sighed heavily as she hung the dark green dress on the hook on the back of the door. She had selected it specifically because she knew Yusuke loved the color green, and was hoping to match his own style with a new look, but all he seemed to be interested was sex stuff lately. It's not like they hadn't had a sexual relationship yet, and it was good for sure, but Yusuke had been pressing for more and more lately, wanting her to be a bit more…"loose", he had said.

She held the sheer lingerie Yusuke had picked up, looking it over fully now that she was away from prying eyes. The material felt incredible to the touch, silken and smooth. It was framed with cute frills, and the fabric that was meant to cover the breasts, was completely see through. The matching panties were made of silk too, and seemed to tie at the sides. She had to admit, it did look cute.

Shaking her head, Keiko sighed. "Seriously…he's such a pervert. Always wanting me to dress up like those women on late night commercials," Keiko mused to herself, staring down at the article of clothing.

Keiko could feel her cheeks heating up again, even thinking about putting on such a garment. How would it even look on her? Yusuke said she dressed like a granny sometimes…surely it wouldn't suit her. Stepping toward the mirror, Keiko held it against her body, staring at her reflection. She was thoroughly surprised to see that Yusuke had picked out something that would have seemingly fit her quite well. She pondered briefly if she should just try it on just to prove Yusuke wrong, when a tap at the door caused her to jump hard, hiding the lingerie behind her back, even if no one else could see.

"Psssst, Keiko, open up!"

"Y-Yusuke?! What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong, just hurry up and open the door," Yusuke replied in a hushed, urgent tone.

Keiko sighed in resignation. "Fine." Unlocking the door and poking her head out, she glared suspiciously up at her boyfriend. "What do you want Yusuke?"

She let out a sharp yelp as Yusuke pulled the door open further, quickly slipping inside the cramped room, and closed the door, locking it once more. Keiko stumbled away from Yusuke, pressing herself firmly against the back wall, hiding the lingerie from his view. Her brow creased and she glared hard at Yusuke.

"Yusuke, what in the world are you doing!? You're going to get us in trouble," Keiko whispered angrily. He didn't respond, but instead closed the distance between the two of them, pressing his palms flat against the wall on either side of her shoulder, and grinned down at her.

"Y-Yusuke?" Keiko stuttered softly, a dark blush beginning to spread along her cheeks, staring into her boyfriend's chocolate eyes.

"You know Keiko, I wasn't a Spirit Detective for very long, but if there was one thing I learned from it all, it was to keep my eyes peeled for things that other people would gloss over," Yusuke began, taking a strand of her long hair in between his fingers. Keiko lifted her chin slightly as Yusuke's face hovered inches above her own, smiling down at her in a way that sent a shiver down her spine. He placed one hand on her shoulder, and began to slide it slowly down her arm.

"What…what do you mean?"

"And, being teamed up with Kurama for so long, I started to pick up on a certain habit of his," Yusuke replied, his hand falling into place on the swell of her hip, "And that's when…"

"Yusuke," Keiko gasped softly. Yusuke was no stranger to bold acts, especially in public places, but _this_ was something he never tried before. She had no idea what he was going on about, but with his hand on her hip, the way he was looking at her, she didn't much care. "T-that's when what…?" Keiko asked softly.

"When someone is hiding something from me," Yusuke finally stated, reaching behind Keiko's back to snatch the nightie from her loose grip, and holding it in front of his face, smiling lewdly.

Keiko's face contorted so quickly, that even Yusuke's demon enhanced vision barely had time to register the change. Her once embarrassed and nervous expression morphed into one of shocked rage, and Keiko raised a hand to slap at Yusuke's cheek.

"Yusuke, you jerk!" Keiko growled, doing her best to keep her voice down and not be caught with a man in the changing room. She swung her raised hand, but Yusuke ducked out of her reach, avoiding the brain rattling slap that had felled him so many times in the past.

"Hey hey hey, whoa, calm down Keiko," Yusuke begged, holding his hands up in surrender, the silky lingerie still hooked around his thumbs, "I didn't come here to piss you off, I swear, I'm sorry." Keiko crossed her arms moodily over her chest, her face beet read and turned away from him.

"Then what _do_ you want, Yusuke?"

"Look, I saw that you never put _this_ back," Yusuke said, waving the lingerie in between them, "So I thought that you might actually want to try it on after all." Keiko's eyes widened, and her head snapped toward Yusuke, her mouth opening in silent outrage, but words failed her when she remembered that, yes, she had actually thought about trying it on. If Yusuke noticed her hesitation, he didn't show it, and continued speaking.

"And I was thinking that maybe I could help you do just that." Yusuke said slyly, his grin returning, "Strip you down and slip you into something a bit more comfortable?"

Keiko froze, all traces of anger leaving her face, as she stared up at Yusuke in complete shock, her eyes wide and cheeks shockingly red. Had he really just said that? Yusuke wanted to do something like _that_ inside of a changing room, in a crowded store!? They simply couldn't! That would be incredibly irresponsible and wrong…wouldn't it? Keiko shook herself from her daze when Yusuke's leaned in, and she couldn't resist the shiver of nervous excitement that coursed through her body when his breath tickled her ear, and his chest pressed ever so slightly against her breasts.

"And once you're all dolled up…I'll fuck you here and now." He whispered huskily, his hands finding her hips and pulling her flush to his own. Keiko let out a ragged gasp and her knees wobbled as she felt the familiar firmness of Yusuke's erection press against her thigh. Since he had returned from Demon World, Keiko found that Yusuke's sex drive and perversion had increased greatly. Most days, Keiko would smack him senseless, and Yusuke would laugh it off, but as Keiko saw blue tattoos begin to form across Yusuke's face, felt his hard penis grind against her…she knew then and there that today would not be one of those days.

Keiko balled the material of Yusuke's shirt in her hands, tucking her head under his chin. "O…okay. I'll try it on," She whispered breathlessly, feeling more desired than ever. Heat began to pool in her loins as Yusuke pressed himself harder against her. Yusuke let out a groan of approval, and leaned back from her, smiling earnestly ear to ear down at Keiko.

Yusuke spun Keiko around in his arms, and she gasped at the sudden movement. "Let me take care of this part Keiko. I've always loved taking these clothes off of you." A chill ran up her spine, and Keiko pressed back against his chest as his arms wrapped around her. Wordlessly, Yusuke moved his hands to her waist, deftly unbuckling her belt, and sliding it out of the loops. He slipped the button out of its slide, pulling her waistband open, and slowly slid the zipper down.

"Yusuke…" Keiko moaned his named restlessly, wiggling in his hold.

"Getting eager are we? Good, I like that," Yusuke teased, sliding his hands into her pants, over the skin of her hips and thighs. His hands found the hem of her shirt, often stuffed into her waist band, pulling it up and out. Taking hold of the bottom button, he popped it open, moving his way up each one achingly slow, until he came to her chest. Yusuke snickered, groping each of Keiko's breast gently, taking great pleasure in the weight of them; damn Keiko was stacked!

Keiko moaned softly as Yusuke massaged her momentarily, before popping the last remaining buttons open, her shirt fully opening. Keiko straightened her arms as Yusuke slid the material off her shoulders, and the dress shirt fell away, leaving her exposed. Yusuke placed a soft kiss first on her neck, then to her shoulder, and slowly descended down her back, peppering her with kisses until he reached her bra. With practiced ease, he unhooked her bra, and eased the straps over her shoulders. Keiko shrugged out of her plan bra, and let it fall to the floor, immediately covering her chest with her arms.

Yusuke continued down to her waist, dragging his fingers along her skin until he came to her waistband. Hooking his fingers over the loosened material, he pulled her pants down over her her plump rear and down her legs, where Keiko hurriedly stepped out of them, after having kicked off her shoes. Yusuke grinned excitedly, at eye level with her ass, giving her butt the same treatment as her chest, squeezing and massaging her cheeks.

"Damn Keiko. Who would have ever guessed you'd develop like this? Big tits and a full ass. Lucky me huh?" He complimented happily.

"S-shut up Yusuke," Keiko said, trembling in his grasp, her breathing becoming heavier. She was left standing in nothing but her panties now, and Yusuke was eager to get her out of them. He leaned forward, and took the band of her panties in between his teeth, careful not to pinch her skin, and dragged them down her thighs. They fell around her ankles, and Yusuke sighed happily, pleased with himself. He stood, and moved away from Keiko sitting on the small bench provided in the changing room, legs spread wide, relaxing back. He gave her another cheeky grin, and reached for his own zipper, pulling it down and slipping his hand inside.

Keiko's eyes widened when he dragged his erection out, shifting his hips slightly to help with the process. He'd become increasingly aroused while stripping his lover, that even a second longer trapped in his jeans, he felt like he would tear right through them.

"Ahh, that's better. Now Keiko, it's your turn. Try it on."


	5. Backroom Banging

Note: I decided to leave Miyuki like she was in the series, still partway through her transition. We honestly have no idea what her goals were, body wise, so I went with what we knew about her, having breasts, and the looks of a woman, but still having her male genitalia.

Had a lot of fun with this one. Something less serious and more kinky.

 _What in the hell was he doing!?_

Kuwabara's heart thumped wildly in his chest, and choked back a deep groan of pleasure behind his hand, clasped tightly over his mouth to drown out the noise. Terrified, he peeked around the shelving unit he was hiding behind, for the thirtieth time, to ensure that no one else was nearby or had heard him. Still no one around.

He was so going to get fired if he...no, if _they_ , were caught!

Kuwabara gulped nervously, and directed his attention downward, where a blast from the past was knelt in front of him, her blue painted lips wrapped firmly around the head of his cock. She looked up at him, her crimson eyes shimmering in amusement, and hummed approvingly at the taste of her meal. Circling her tongue excitedly around the sensitive head, she pressed forward, taking more of Kuwabara's girthy member into her mouth, and the human grunted into his hand once more.

 _"Holy shit that felt amazing!"_ Kuwabara screamed in his head, not trusting himself to speak.

This was all happening so fast! He had only picked up this part-time job earlier in the month, wanting to earn some quick and easy cash while he was away at high school. It was meant to be a simple, boring job of stocking a clothing store's shelves several days a week, but never in his wildest fantasies had he expected to be in the position he was now; stowed away in a dark corner of the stock room with a beautiful demon sucking him off!

His boss had asked him to carry a box out onto the sales floor, and that's when he had seen her, browsing through a selection of elegant dresses. It had taken him a moment to realize just who exactly she was, their encounter in the past having only been a brief one, but at the sight of her horn, pointed ears, and blue hair, it had all clicked. She was the very same woman that he, Yusuke, and Botan had defeated during their mission to rescue Yukina; Miyuki of the Triad!

She had recognized him as well, a startled look of shock first passing over her flawless features, before introducing herself formally, and telling him that she could never forget a man with such rugged good looks. When question what she was going in a human city, Miyuki had explained that she'd turned over a new leaf after the Triad had disbanded, and she was trying to live a virtually normal life now that demon kind had begun to migrate into Human World.

The rest of their chance meeting had passed by like a blur.

Kuwabara, flustered from her compliments, had replied that she herself, was beautiful, which seemed to have greatly flattered the woman. After a few minutes of chit-chat, Kuwabara had helped her pick out a dress that he thought might look good on her and she had modeled it for him, the silken fabric clinging to her in all the right places. His hormones had gotten the better of him, and he'd stared just a little too long at her, and now...here they were!

Positive that he could keep the sounds of his pleasure under control, Kuwabara's hand fell away from his mouth, and came to rest tentatively atop Miyuki's bobbing head, unsure if he was being too bold. The added contact only spurred on her actions and Miyuki quickened her pace, moaning and humming each time she took him deeper into her mouth, gazing up at him longingly. After a few passionate moments of fellating him, Miyuki pulled back, collected a wad of saliva on her long tongue, and let it spill over his cock, the added warm liquid making him twitch and strain harder. Admiring her handiwork, Miyuki smiled proudly at Kuwabara's spit slick cock and gave the weeping head a tender kiss.

"Prep work is all done sweetie," Miyuki purred, running her fingertips along the underside of his excited shaft, "Now it's time for the main course."

Kuwabara nodded, afraid to speak in case his voice cracked, and Miyuki stood swiftly, spinning away from the human. Bending forward at the hip, making sure to give Kuwabara the best possible view of her shapely ass, Miyuki reached under her dress, hooking her thumbs around her band of her panties and dragged the thin material down the full length of her long legs. Stepping out of the garment, Miyuki turned back toward him, smirking devilishly as Kuwabara audibly gasped at the sight of her, coal black eyes transfixed on the impressive tent now sprouting from beneath her dress. Free of it's previous confines, Miyuki's own aching erection stood proudly, and she chuckled softly at his innocent reaction.

"What, don't tell me you forgot _this_ part of me?" Miyuki asked, grasping herself through her dress. "Does it disgust you?"

"N-no," Kuwabara stammered forcing himself to tear his eyes away from her arousal to meet her gaze, "I didn't forget. I just…"

"Just what?" Miyuki asked, taking a step toward him. She didn't miss the way Kuwabara's cock bounced in excitement, and she smirked again, as if she'd won a battle that was all too easy.

"T-the last time we met I was uhh _curious_ , after what Urameshi said," he replied nervously, "You know, if you really had... _you know_."

"A penis," Miyuki stated simply, with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Y-yeah, that. I tried to take a peek, sorry, but Botan beat my head in so I didn't get a chance to verify. Now that I get to see you I'm just…a little surprised."

Miyuki took another step closer, her member barely an inch away from Kuwabara's own. "Oh, is that right? Such a naughty boy you are," she cooed softly, rubbing her palms up and over his shoulders his chest.

Kuwabara swallowed thickly once more, staring down into her ruby eyes, and nodded his head sheepishly. Miyuki arched up on her toes and leaned in, her cock pressing against Kuwabara's own through the thin material of her dress and Kuwabara shuttered.

"If you're so interested, then let me show you," Miyuki whispered, reaching behind her back to unzip her dress fully. With a little shimmy, the dress slid down her body, and Miyuki pulled the material outward to fall around her arousal, leaving her naked in front of him.

Kuwabara's eyes widened, his breath hitching in his throat at the sight of her nude body. Her long blue hair curled gently around her slim neck and shoulders. Large, immaculate breasts stared back at him, tipped with hardened pink nipples that made his mouth water. Her penis, although not nearly as thick as his own, stood long and strong over a set of swollen testicles, pearly fluid beading atop the blushed head.

"Holy shit," Kuwabara muttered quietly, openly staring at Miyuki's form for Definitely worth the five year wait…

"Well big guy, do you like what you see?" Miyuki teased, trailing a fingertip down the length of his chest, knowing full well the answer to her question.

"Yeah, yeah I do.."

"Good boy. Now get that thick cock of yours over here and _fuck me_ ," Miyuki ordered, one hand on her cocked hip, and beckoning him with her index finger.

"R-right!" Kuwabara squeaked, his voice cracking in excitement. Miyuki smiled at the cute reaction.

Stepping forward, Kuwabara took Miyuki into his arms, pressing himself against her. Both sighed pleasantly at their shafts rubbed against one another once more, sharing each other's warmth, and Kuwabara placed a soft, tentative kiss against Miyuki's lips. She hummed softly, reciprocating, and in moments, the two were locked in a passionate kiss. Miyuki's tongue slipped into his mouth, and the two wrestled for oral dominance, neither partner wanting to give in, enjoying the feud. Reaching down, Miyuki took both of their members in hand, and began to stroke firmly, slick with spit and a mixture of their precum. The added pleasure of both her soft hand and her heated cock caused Kuwabara's hips to curl and he broke their kiss, gasping and grunting out loud. She gave him another cocky grin, her tongue tracing her bottom lip and eyes hooding with her lust.

"Two can play that game," Kuwabara challenged huskily, diving back down at her.

He attacked her slender neck with kisses, sucking and nipping gently at the tender flesh, and his large hands slid up to grope her breasts, thumbs rubbing circles over her sensitive nipples. _God they felt so real._ His attention seem to have their desired effect, as Miyuki cooed, pressing her chest upward into his calloused palms, and she tilted her head away, allowing Kuwabara more access to her neck.

After several minutes of heated kissing and foreplay passed, Miyuki and Kuwabara broke apart, both panting and red faced with desire. The teasing touches had become too much for either to bare and they both needed more.

"N-no more foreplay," Miyuki stuttered, chest heaving and trying to catch her breath. She had not expected Kuwabara to be such an active kisser!

Turning away once more, Miyuki leaned over and pressed one palm flat against the wall, bracing herself. Reaching back with her free hand, Miyuki spread herself, fingers sinking into the soft flesh of her rear, giving Kuwabara access to her pink puckered anus. "Fuck me, now!"

Kuwabara puffed his chest out, his confidence brimming, his spirit soaring, and cock twitching excitedly.

"You got it baby!"

Tearing off his work shirt and throwing it to the way side, Kuwabara quickly shuffled forward. Taking his spit and precum slick penis in hand, he pressed the bulbous head against the inviting puckered hole. Miyuki took a deep breath, and let it out slowly as Kuwabara pressed forward gently. Miyuki squeaked and grunted as the fat head of Kuwabara's cock was swallowed by her ass, but ever the gentle lover, Kuwabara gave her time to adjust before continuing. Inch after inch, he delved deeper inside of her tight body and both parties hissed in sinful pleasure as Kuwabara finally sheathed himself fully.

"Ooooh god, you're so thick Kuwabara," Miyuki gasped in delight, a euphoric grin stretched across her beautiful face. It'd been far too long since she'd been filled by such a magnificent cock like the human's, he'd nearly stolen her breath away; it would take some time getting used too. She rocked gently back against him several times, testing her body's readiness, twisting her hips side to side, before looking back at him over her shoulder, and nodding her head. She was ready!

Kuwabara grinned and, taking her shapely hips in his hands, he pulled back until the only the head of his dick remained buried inside Miyuki tight ass before sinking back fully in one smooth motion. A shiver ran up Miyuki's spine and she trembled in his hold of his strong grip. _Fuuuuuck yes!_ He repeated the motion again, his hips pressing firm against her backside, grinding roughly against her and letting out a throaty groan as Miyuki squeezed tight around him. He repeated the motion, giving Miyuki long, steady strokes that left her whining pitifully in a mixture of pleasure and something else. It was too soft..too gentle. She wanted more. She was a demon, she could take whatever Kuwabara had to offer!

"I-is that all you've got?" Miyuki ground out through grit teeth as Kuwabara sank back into her gently, "Fuck me like you mean it. I can take it!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" he stammered in reply. He knew he was rather thick, and had been worried about hurting her if he used any real force, but now that he had the go ahead...

Pulling back once more, Kuwabara reaffirmed his grip on her thin waist, preparing himself. Then, as per her request, roughly slammed his hips forward, striking deep within her. The demoness squealed out in elation, her legs straightening and toes curling in her heels. It felt like a bolt of lightning had just run through her and her body trembled with the delicious pleasure.

" _Ohhh Yes!_ " Miyuki cried, thrusting back against his muscular hips, "J-just like that, keep going!"

"Coming right up!"

His thrusts came hard and faster now, bouncing Miyuki's entire body with every time his hips met her backside. With each powerful strike, Miyuki felt her legs begin to tremble beneath her. She was thankful Kuwabara was so strong and was able to hold her up because she wasn't sure she'd been able to maintain herself during such a powerful fucking like this one; Kuwabara had far exceeded her expectations in such a regard.

Her own cock throbbed hard, slapping noisily against her pelvis and drooling copious amounts of precum as Kuwabara worked her over with renewed vigor, striking accurately as her prostate. Reaching down with one hand, Miyuki took a tight hold of her own dick. smearing the pearly fluid over herself and began stroking in tune with Kuwabara's thrusts. He hammered her relentlessly, and Miyuki had to bite her lip to keep from screaming to the world just how incredible it felt, less someone catch them in the act. She already felt like she could cum any second!

But Kuwabara, seemingly able to sense that Miyuki's orgasm was growing near, had other plans! He pulled out of the tight embrace of ass, an action that caused Miyuki to whine out in frustration and confusion, her building orgasm subsiding far too quickly without the wondrous stretch that was Kuwabara's girth.

"W-What are you doing!?"

"Just changing things up baby," Kuwabara responded, his features morphing into what he considered a romantic look. Spinning her around, Kuwabara scooped Miyuki up into his arms bridal style, causing her to squeak in shock, and wrap her arms around his neck and shoulders. She cheeks darkened, having never been held in such a fashion before, let alone with her hardened cock pointed to the sky and ready to burst. She held tightly onto Kuwabara as he shuffled further down the isle of boxed clothing, carrying her over to a palette of boxes and set her gently over the sturdy cardboard packages. He maneuvered her to lay back, and she obliged as Kuwabara positioned himself between her legs once again.

"The view is much better this way," Kuwabara sighed in contentment, staring longingly at Miyuki's sizable bust and twitching cock. He wanted to see them bounce and jiggle!

Lining the head of his cock against her anus, Miyuki gasped as Kuwabara embedded himself fully, driving the air from her lungs with the sudden intrusion. Without missing a beat, Kuwabara returned to his earlier pace right away, vigorously fucking her and Miyuki could not fight the squeals of passion and excitement that escaped from her lips any longer. She was going to have to lock this strapping human down, immediately!

Miyuki found her aching cock once more, and began to stroke herself harder now that she could see her lover, the way his face twisted in pleasure arousing her further. He stared back at her in fascination, his coal eyes locked with her ruby, and Miyuki quickly felt herself coming undone under his stony gaze. She felt an all too familiar pressure building in her loins, the tingling in her spine; her orgasm had come rushing back tenfold, and she was going to blow. But before she could get a word out edgewise in warning, Kuwabara had lifted her legs up to rest them over his shoulders. He smirked down at her, reared his hips back, and hammered down into her, the head of his cock spearing against her prostate.

Miyuki came undone; a strangled cry ripped its way from her throat, her eyes crossed and toes curled as she came hard. Entranced, Kuwabara watched as Miyuki's cock erupted, firing off several thick, heavy loads of pearly white cum. Aided by their current position, Miyuki's seed rained down over her voluptuous breasts and taut abdomen, bathing her pale skin in her own sticky essence. Miyuki jerked and writhed as she rode out the waves of her orgasm and though fascinated by the most erotic scene he'd ever witnessed, Kuwabara's hips did not stop pumping. His cock throbbed angrily, as if jealous of the release that Miyuki had just experienced, and he was beginning to get desperate for his own.

"M-Miyuki," Kuwabara growled her name, leaning over her soiled body and burying his face into the crook of her neck.

"Y-you wanna cum big guy?" Miyuki moaned teasingly into his ear, encircling his broad back with her arms, and holding him tight against her, "You wanna _hah..._ give me all your hot, thick cum, honey?" Kuwabara shivered, her hot breath sending tingles down his spine, her words driving him insane with lust. He grunted harshly, his words dying in his throat.

"Give it to me," Miyuki demanded roughly, "Shoot it all inside me, I want it all!"

Her declaration was all that Kuwabara could take, and given her permission, he buried himself to the hilt inside her one last time. He steeled his hips against her thighs and let himself go with a cry of completion, teeth grit and brow furrowed, enduring the greatest orgasm of his life. His swollen sac pulsed, firing a torrent of his cum deep into Miyuki's rectum, and demoness mewled and gasped at every spray of semen that coated her insides, spreading a comforting warmth throughout her body. After what seemed to be an eternity of orgasmic bliss locked in each others' embrace, Miyuki and Kuwabara reluctantly pulled apart, Kuwabara easing his spent member out of Miyuki's perfect ass.

"Well...that was fucking incredible," Miyuki panted happily, "Who knew a human could perform so well?"

"Hehe, well I am the great 'Warrior of Love', Kazuma Kuwabara after all," Kuwabara proclaimed proudly, puffing out his chest, "It's only natural!"

"Oh, is that so?" Miyuki countered slyly, easing herself off the palette of clothing, "Perhaps we'll have to test that-"

The sound of a door opening and slamming shut caused the pair to jump up in fright, cutting Miyuki's sentence short, and sending the pair scrambling for any sense of decency and clothing. Certainly nothing that had just entered the room could harm them, but it was a bit on the embarrassing side to be caught in a post-coitus situation.

* * *

"Holy crap, I can't believe that we didn't get caught," Kuwabara groaned wearily, wiping the sweat from his brow. How in the hell his boss walked right passed the isle that he and Miyuki had just fucked in, without noticing the two of them, Kuwabara would never understand.

"Yes, that was quite the close call," Miyuki agreed, tucking a strand of dampened blue hair behind a pointed ear, "If you hadn't made me cum so quickly, we may have been in some trouble."

"Hehehe," Kuwabara laughed merrily, scratching at the back of his head, "Next time we'll have to be somewhere more private, wear we can take our time!"

"Oh? Next time?" Miyuki said carefully, a slender eyebrow quirked. She crossed her arms under her chest and smirked up at the brazen human, her hip cocked to one side.

His face immediately fell and he quickly realized his mistake of being too forward. She may not have ever even wanted a second time! "Ah, uh s-sorry, I didn't mean to presume or-"

"Here," Miyuki interrupted, cutting Kuwabara's apology off and offering him a small card, "My number and address. Let's meet up again sometime big guy. Next time we do this, I want you to fuck me into my mattress."

Kuwabara gulped, Miyuki's descriptive choice of words bringing a dark blush to his face and he nodded meekly. Taking the card, he glanced over the information quickly, trying to memorize it on the off chance something awful happened to it, and slipped it into the breast pocket of his shirt.

"Okay, Y-Yeah, anything for you babe," He agreed, eyes wide and face pink.

Miyuki giggled sweetly, and moved in to give Kuwabara a quick goodbye kiss on the cheek, "Until we meet again, ' _Warrior of Love',"_ she teased, before turning to saunter away.

Kuwabara felt a new found erection strain against the inside of his work slacks, and it took every fiber of his being to not call out to Miyuki for round two right then and there. He had to get back to work...but he would make sure to see Miyuki again.

A/N: It was kind of difficult writing for Miyuki, since she has all of 5 minutes of show time, but it was fun.


	6. Push or Pull?

"Aaaahn! H-Hiei! Hiei!"

Hiei grinned, hearing the human woman beneath him chant his name again and again in unadulterated bliss. It was almost too easy to make her cry out under his pumping hips, breaking the prudish visage Keiko Yukimura held onto so dearly. Hiei watched, fixated at the sight of his burly cock sinking deep into her tight, wet pussy. Inch after inch disappeared slowly into her pink folds, until he came to a rest, head pressed firmly against her cervix, and he growled deeply at the feeling of her warmth. Below, Keiko panted harshly, her breast heaving as she struggled to find her breath. She felt so full, and Hiei was stretching her so wonderfully; it was unlike anything she'd ever felt before! It was as if her body was moving on it's own accord, her hips bucked and twisted, sending shock waves throughout her entire being. _How could he be making her feel so good!?_ Her fingers curled into her bed sheets, tearing them from the mattress and her back arched involuntarily, driving her down harder onto Hiei's rigid cock. Who cares, she just wanted more!

"Eager, aren't you Keiko," Hiei taunted, his crimson eyes trailing up the length her body to stare into her eyes. "Just how badly do you want me to fuck you?" A dark blush spread over her cheeks as she stared into his crimson eyes, and she couldn't find the words to respond through her gasps and moans. _Very_? _Until she couldn't think straight?_ Either one worked for her! Keiko's head lulled back, crying out loud as Hiei thrust roughly against her g-spot, causing her toes to curl and pussy to clench deliciously hard around him.

"Don't worry, I'll give you exactly what you've been wanting for so long _Keiko_ ," Hiei growled huskily. Something about the way he said her name sent shivers down her spine, and she couldn't help but be excited. Moving his hands from her hips, Hiei cupped the back of each of Keiko's knees, and spread her legs wide. Drawing his hips back, Keiko whined pitifully as Hiei retracted the bulk of his member until only the tip remained hidden inside her. His grinned widened, his canines shining in the dull light, and he stared down at their connection; Keiko's greedy pussy lips were clinging to him so tightly, practically sucking him back. Yes, that was a perfect reaction.

Hiei licked his own lips, and slammed back into her roughly, causing Keiko to squeal again. She tightened around him like a vice, her walls coiling and squeezing the thick flesh with every ounce of power they could muster. Still, he drew back, despite her impressive grip on him, and repeated his actions, steadily increasing the pace of his thrusts, Keiko's moans rising in intensity in response.

His eyes were glued to the action, and Hiei was unable to decide which process of fucking Keiko he found more alluring. Was it watching his cock sink into her, causing the muscles in her entire body to twitch, and hearing her sweet gasps and moans? Or was it when he pulled back out of Keiko's hungry cunt, the lips of her pussy clinging to him so tightly in a silent demand that he slam back into where he belonged, buried deep inside of her? It was such a challenging decision…

He leaned into her, throwing his body weight into his thrusts and Keiko's legs began trembling in his hold. Smirking, Hiei decided to switch things up, throwing her legs up over his shoulders. He re-positioned himself, his arms on either side of Keiko's shoulders, and leaned down to catch her lips in a searing kiss, his tongue invading her mouth to silence her moans. Keiko eyes widened momentarily, not expecting Hiei to ever show such passion, before sliding her eyes closed and reciprocating the kiss. Reaching up, she took hold of his face in her delicate hands, sucking on Hiei's tongue and lips. His kiss was so forceful and demanding…was there nothing this man wasn't good at? He swallowed her moans, his hips never stopping, and Keiko swore then and there, she had never felt more desirable.

Hiei pulled back, breaking their kiss, and staring into Keiko's hazy chocolate eyes as she gasped for breath. His question still knocking around in his head, Hiei decided to get her opinion on the matter, "Tell me Keiko…what do you like more?" He asked grinding his hips heavily against hers. She choked back a moan and gripped her fingers into his arms.

"Mm..huh?" Her brain felt like mush, and it was hard to think with the constant pounding against her g-spot. What was he asking her? What she liked most? Everything he had done to her tonight, were the best things she'd ever felt in her life.

"Which part do you like most? When I penetrate you, stretching your pussy to the shape of my cock? Or do you prefer it when I pull back out, leaving you begging for more?"

Her eyes grew wide, and her blush spread across her face, up to her ears, finally understanding what he was asking of her. "What? I-It's obvious, isn't it?" Keiko panted, her eyebrows raising in confusion, "When…when you go…inside me," she answered quietly, avoiding Hiei's particular phrasing. With the way her legs were shaking, she doubted she'd even be able to walk tomorrow. How could anything feel better than this right now?

Hiei's eyes thinned as he smiled darkly, and his cock throbbed hard inside her, eliciting another gasp from Keiko; just what he wanted to hear from her. "Good answer. I quite agree Keiko. I have to admit, I've grown fond of the way you feel when I fuck you so fully." Hiei replied, leaning forward into her, dropping her legs from his shoulders to rest against his thighs. "The way your slutty pussy squeezes me so tightly, as if begging me to never leave you. The heat of your body that warms even a fire demons bones," Hiei described adamantly, licking his lips, "and just look how wet you are. So excited to take my cock." Keiko looked up at him stunned, her mouth agape, and speechless. She tried to hide her face with her hands, but Hiei pounced at her, grabbing her wrists and pushing them to the mattress above her head.

"No hiding from me Keiko. I want you to watch as I fuck you. Watch as I make you _cum_ again and again," Hiei demanded, his eyes boring into hers.

She shivered underneath his gaze. Never before had she been so dominated, so fully under someone else's full control. A rush of excitement shot up her spine…she liked it a lot. Biting her lip, Keiko nodded her head, excited, and Hiei smirked once more, raising himself up onto his toes and thrusting down strongly. The head of his cock kissed her cervix, and his sac slapped noisily against her anus again and again, giving her a new unexpected pleasure. Electricity shot through her body once more, from the top of her head to the tips of her toes and Keiko threw her head back, screaming. It felt so incredible…she couldn't hold back her orgasm any longer.

"H-Hiei!" Keiko cried, wrapping her legs around Hiei's waist, and clawing at his back, "I'm cumming! I'm cummiiiiing!

Hiei hissed as Keiko tightened significantly around him; Yusuke was right, this human woman was much stronger than she appeared to be. Her pussy coiled and sucked at him, her body instinctively trying to milk the cum from him, and Hiei found his first orgasm quickly approaching. He growled deeply, digging his fingers into the mattress and her side and pressed himself flush against, her, the softness of her large breasts on his chest only fueling his desires. He gave no warning, only snarled into her neck as his orgasm struck; he could feel his balls tighten, and the cum race up the full length of his shaft.

Keiko's eyes snapped wide open as the first discharge of cum shot straight into her womb. It was so hot, and the warmth spreading throughout her loins left her breathless and squirming. Hiei's hips jerked roughly against hers, aiding in his release as he continued to pump his cum into her, shot after shot filling her completely. Keiko let out a high pitched whine into the crook of his neck, feeling another orgasm begin to tear through her, and she squirted unexpectedly, spraying Hiei's cock, balls, thighs, and abdomen in her sweet fluids.

As Hiei's orgasm subsided, he held Keiko firmly in his embrace as she rode out the duration of her own back to back releases, twitching and trembling with aftershocks. A short moment later, her body fell limp in his hold, her legs unwinding from his hips, and Keiko collapsed back onto the bed, breathing heavily. Hiei pulled back from her, sliding his sensitive, but still erect member, out of her folds, hissing as even now, the lips of her pussy pulled at him. Hmm…maybe he'd have to change his mind after all? He could decide after the next round for sure.

"Hiei…" Keiko moaned softly, recovering enough to speak, "That was…so good. I've never..never felt anything like this before."

Hiei started down at her, delighting in the euphoric grin that was spread across her face, her cheeks pink, and breasts heaving. He crawled over top of her, taking her chin in his hand and kissing her deeply once more, Keiko responding immediately and forcing her tongue into his mouth hungrily.

"I know," Hiei whispered to her, after breaking contact, "And I promised to make you cum again and again. Now, get on your hands and knees woman."

Keiko's eyebrows rose in shock, and she looked down, surprised to see Hiei's cock throbbing excitedly. He…could keep going? She bit her lip excitedly, and did as she was told. If he could, then so could she! Spreading her legs wide, she peered back at him over her should, her ass pointed at him, and she wiggled her hips.

Hiei slapped his hand down hard on her rounded ass, and she squeaked in shock. That hurt! But…the shock it sent through her still sensitive pussy tingled in a delightful way that lit a spark of desire in her core. Her tongue traced her lips, and Hiei seemed to realise just how much she liked it, as his smacked her other cheek just as forcefully.

"Mmm, Hiei…" Keiko whined, "Please…"

"Heh. Eager and impatient…I've certainly come to see a new side of you," Hiei taunted, his words thick with innuendo, as his palms came to rest on the swell of her backside. Yusuke was right again…Keiko had one hell of an ass. He couldn't wait to watch it bounce as he fucked her from behind. Grabbing her hips, he directed her back towards his pulsing erection, and pressed the swollen, sticky head of his cock against Keiko's labia one more. She gripped the sheets of her bedding and her eyes rolled upward as Hiei began to sink inside of her once again. Hiei groaned deeply, eyes glued once more to the sight of his cock delving deep into her folds. No, he was right the first time; he definitely preferred pushing into a pussy instead of pulling out.

Grabbing tightly onto her hips with both hands, Hiei slammed forward, quick and hard, and Keiko let out another piercing cry has he struck deep inside her. The new position allowed him to hit a spot she didn't even know she had and she struggled to keep herself upright. She was in for the best night of her life, and it wasn't going to stop any time soon.

Botan awoke with a start, her pink eyes popping open wearily as the communicator on her nightstand buzzed too life. She looked over at the clock on her nightstand showing that it was half past one am. Who in the world could be calling at this hour? Botan reached and plucked the currently offensive item up, flipping it open, and answering the call. Any traces of sleepiness or annoyance were immediately washed away when Botan saw who was on the other end of the call, a cat-like grin spreading across her face

"Keiko," Botan called out, sitting up in her bed, "Oh dear, it looks like you've had quite a bit of fun tonight." Botan giggled happily. Just like she knew Keiko would. Botan took great pleasure in Keiko's appearance at the moment, her long brown hair was damp with sweat, and messy about her head. She was positively glowing, her face flush and…was that cum on her face? Botan absentmindedly licked her lips.

"You could definitely say that.." Keiko sighed contently, "He was every bit as good as you said he'd be. Thanks for sending him my way Botan."

"You're very welcome Keiko dear! Hiei certainly knows how to rock a girl's world doesn't he? So, tell me all the details! And don't leave anything out!" Botan demanded, curling up on her bed. Sleep be damned, this was far more interesting!

Shizuru sighed in annoyance; she just couldn't sleep. She was far too…frustrated. Sweeping her silken brown locks away from her face, she crawled out of bed. Snatching her cigarettes off her nightstand, Shizuru moved to the window, sliding it open. Leaning out, she let the cool night's air brush against her heated skin, and sighed deeply once again. What perfect timing for this predicament too. Her family and Yukina had left for the weekend, and she was home all alone, with no company.

She'd have to settle for masturbation once again if she expected to get any sleep. It wasn't the best method, or one she wanted most, but it would have to suffice. She had plenty of toys to keep her company, but dammit if she wanted the real thing for once. Pulling a cigarette from the pack, she placed it between her lips, and flicked her lighter to life. Lighting the tip and taking a deep drag, Shizuru blew the smoke up into the night's sky, staring up at the full moon. Pretty night to get fucked on too…oh well.

A quick movement out of the corner of her eye drew her attention downward, and she frowned curiously, looking out into her backyard. What was that? Was there someone down there? She leaned over her balcony, trying to get a better look, when a shadowed figure stepped out into the light of the moon, staring up at her silently. Shizuru's eyes widened in surprise.

"Hiei, is that you? What are you doing here?" Shizuru asked, a sudden chill running up her spine.

"Botan sent me," he replied shortly, "Said you…needed me."

Her mouth had gone suddenly dry, and slowly Shizuru removed the cigarette from between her lips, snuffing it out against the railing of her window. She swallowed thickly, staring down at the pint-sized fire demon, her sixth sense going haywire as she watched Hiei grinning up at her. Okay…so…this was going to happen.

"…Yeah. Come on up."


	7. Thank You

A/N: Not _entirely_ happy with this one, but I really loved the idea of Yukina loving to give oral sex. Starting to get back into the groove of writing after some awful writers block. Tell us what you think! Like it? Hate it!? Let us know! This one is a little shorter than normal!

Yusuke's head lulled back and he let out a deep, elongated groan. His hips bucked toward the talented tongue and mouth working over his shaft, and holy fuck, did it feel incredible. She had said it was her way of thanking him for saving her life all those years ago, a debt she had yet to be able to repay until now. He had told her it was no big deal, but she wouldn't hear of it, insisting that she simply must thank him, and now Yusuke was ecstatic that she hadn't listen to him.

One calloused hand came to rest atop her head, his fingers combing through her soft hair, and she hummed in approval at his touch. Yusuke's head rolled forward once more,his chocolate eyes staring down at her, and he watched with great pleasure as she enthusiastically bobbed her head along his cock, her pale pink lips clamped tightly around his shaft.

"Damn you're incredible," Yusuke growled, fingers curling around her locks, "Keiko could seriously learn a thing or two from you."

He'd only been blown by two other women in his life, Keiko and Kokou, and neither had compared to what was happening now. Keiko had been tentative and shy, while Kokou had been piss drunk and fell asleep half through. He felt like the luckiest man in any of the three worlds right now. If there was one woman he had never expected to be sucking his dick, it was Hiei's twin sister, Yukina.

She stared up at him, her crimson eyes sparkling with mirth and her cheeks hollowed as she sucked hard. Yukina pulled back until only the tip remained in her mouth and Yusuke hissed in pleasure, feeling her dainty tongue circle the head and prod his slit. She hummed, enjoying his tasty precum, and Yusuke sighed pleasantly, the vibrations tickling. He pressed gently on the back of her head, and Yukina took him to the base with little trouble once more.

"Do you, guuh, t-thank everyone this way?" Yusuke asked through grit teeth, trying to keep his voice steady. He didn't want to break his tough guy visage, by showing the ice maiden just how much she was affecting him.

Yukina released Yusuke with an audible pop as his cock fell from between her lips, and her cool hands immediately found his shaft, stroking firmly. She smiled up at him and Yusuke felt his legs wobble at the sight of her genuine happy expression.

"Yes I do," Yukina answered honestly. She took a long lick of Yusuke, base to tip, and blew air softly on the head causing Yusuke to jerk in her hands. "Mmm, my people have long since thanked each other by performing oral sex."

Yusuke's eyes almost rolled into the back of his head as Yukina leaned forward to kiss the crown of his cock, her tongue darting out to sweep away some precum. "However, you're only the second man I've ever thanked this way."

"Oh yeah? Guess you already thanked Kuwabara huh?"

"Yes, many times now. Kazuma has my eternal gratitude."

She kissed up the side of his cock, capping the head between her lips and began vigorously stroking the rest of him with both hands. Yusuke let out a quivering groan and curled his hips at the pleasure she was inflicting upon him. He made to comment on her statement, but words failed him. He was insanely jealous of Kuwabara, for the first time in his entire life, getting to experience Yukina's amazing talents, but there's no way he could say that out loud. Yusuke decided to drop that when something else about what Yukina had said caught his attention. Putting his detective skills to use for once, he said "Wait, only the second _man_? Just how many women have you done this for?"

Yukina paused, her hands stilling around his shaft, and Yusuke grunted in disappointment at the loss of motion. Dammit, he should really learn to shut up sometimes. Yukina's eyes rolled upward, thinking for a moment, a habit she'd picked up from spending so much time with Botan, before she answered, "Seven, I believe, and I thank Botan and Shizuru once a week now."

A lecherous grin spread across Yusuke's face and he throbbed painfully hard in her hands at the image of Yukina dutifully eating out two of the hottest women he knew. The idea alone was almost enough to make him blow his load right then and there.

"I'm going to finish you off now, okay?" Yukina asked him, but she didn't wait for Yusuke to respond, before returning to her task with renewed vigor. She took half of him in her mouth at once, the flat of her tongue caressing the underside of his shaft, and she dragged the head along the inside of her mouth, bulging her cheek out. An icy shock ran through his body when a cool hand enveloped his sac, and began massaging gently. Staring up into his eyes, Yukina continued to lick, suck, and jerk Yusuke's cock, until it was twitching erratically between her lips. True to her words, her pleasurable assault had sent him spiraling over the edge.

"Yukina!" Yusuke seethed through clenched teeth. His back curled, and his hands came to rest on her shoulders, needing to stop himself from falling over. "C-cumming!"

His balls tightened in her palm, and Yukina crimson eyes widened feeling the first splash of hot fluid gush over her tongue. She pulled back quickly, popping off of Yusuke's spurting cock, swallowing her treat, before catching the next heavy spray of cum across her cheek and bridge of the nose. She continued to jerk him off with one hand, aiding in his release, and watched entranced as thick white ropes of cum shot from Yusuke's penis, oozing over her fingers. No matter how many times she'd made Kazuma do the same thing, Yukina loved the sight of watching a man cum, watching the semen gush from the small slit.

Above her, Yusuke's moans and sighs were like music to her ears, proving that he had happily accepted her appreciation. Slowly Yusuke's orgasm subsided, the trickle of semen dying down, and he leaned back away from Yukina, his cock twitching and red, and breathing ragged. He felt like he'd just gone a round with an S-Class fighter for goodness sake.

Yukina smiled up at him once more, finally pulling her soiled hand away from Yusuke's wilting penis, and stood. She bowed to him politely, a warm smile spread across her face and her cheeks tinged pink. "Thank you for saving my life Yusuke."

"Y-yeah," Yusuke said breathlessly, legs still shaking from his incredibly intense orgasm, "No problem..."

Yukina giggled cutely, and Yusuke stared at the petite woman in wonder. His cum decorating her hands and face, smiling cutely, and happy as could be, Yusuke swore to himself that he was going to have to help Yukina sometime in the very near future again.


	8. Pork Cutlets

Yusuke smiled ear to ear, staring down at the fat stacks of cash inside his register. He'd made an absolute killing tonight! Only a year back from demon world, and already his ramen stand was one of the most successful in the area! Combined with his side work of handling super natural work, he'd be rolling in the dough before too long! Snickering to himself, Yusuke pushed the register closed as he heard another customer step up to the bar.

"Welcome, take a-oh, h-hey, Keiko," Yusuke stuttered, his bravado failing him the moment he spotted his girlfriend. The way she stared blankly at him in return told him she was still annoyed at the stunt he'd pulled the other day. Maybe selling her school uniform to his mother wasn't the greatest idea in the world.

"Come on Keiko, just for-"

"Ramen, with extra pork cutlets please," Keiko said evenly, taking the offered seat.

"Coming right up," Yusuke said tightly, brow twitching in irritation.

"On the house."

Yusuke's head snapped toward Keiko, finding her smiling at him expectantly. He gave her a hard glare, and silence stretched between them before she chuckled softly. Oh, so she _had_ forgiven him then? A devilish grin stretched across his face.

"Fine, but only if you suck my dick first," Yusuke teased, winking at her with his nose held high. Another awkward silence followed his statement, before Keiko sighed loudly.

"Sure."

"Haha, relax Keiko I was just kid-" Yusuke paused his reply, Keiko's answer finally sinking in, "Wait what?"

"I said I'll do it," Keiko said, smirking playfully back at him. Standing up from her seat she moved swiftly around the stall before Yusuke could get a word out edge-wise. Keiko pushed through the curtained walkway behind the counter, stepping into the cramped space next to Yusuke and sank to her knees.

"Keiko, what the hell?" Yusuke exclaimed flabbergasted. "What's gotten into you, are you drunk or something?" He poked his head over the counter, looking left and right to see if anyone was coming. No one yet. Thankfully he'd hit a slow period after the dinner rush.

"What's wrong Yusuke?" Keiko asked, lifting his apron out of the way, and grabbing at his belt buckle, "This is what you wanted right?"

"W-well yeah!" Yusuke agreed, giving her a cheeky smile and rubbing the back of his head, "I just didn't think you'd agree to it…" His hips jerked forward as Keiko yanked his belt off and popped the button open on his jeans. She was eager to get started.

"Good then, we have a deal," Keiko said, pulling his zipper down, and reaching a hand into his tight pants, "Remember the extra pork cutlets."

Yusuke nodded wordlessly, and Keiko fished his dick out of his pants. His knees wobbled involuntarily at the soft touch of her hand, and Keiko smiled up at him sweetly, happy with his response as she began to stroke his manhood to life. Within seconds, his penis stood large and proud in her hands, and Keiko hummed happily at the sight.

They'd never been together, sexually, until after Yusuke came back from his time in Demon World, and over the past year, Keiko had learned quite a bit about herself the more she succumbed to his advances. She _really_ enjoyed sucking his dick. Maybe it was the way that he stared into her eyes as she worked him over, or the gasps and moans she could elicit from such a powerful demon with only her mouth…whatever it was, it made her feel special.

Keiko pressed a soft kiss to the engorged head of Yusuke's cock, and heard him sigh appreciatively. Her tongue darted out to lap and circle at the tip before encasing the head entirely, and she felt Yusuke rest his hand atop her head. Pressing her tongue flat under the head, Keiko took more of his shaft into her mouth, and hummed softly at the taste of her lover's precum on her tongue, the vibrations causing Yusuke to shudder in her mouth.

"Damn Keiko…"Yusuke groaned quietly, curling his fingers in her long brown hair.

Keiko pressed on, taking more of Yusuke's shaft into her mouth and gently stroked what she couldn't fit of him with her hand. Slowly, Keiko bobbed her head along him, savoring every second of her task, and relishing in the muffled moans that Yusuke was trying to hide. His fingers curled in her hair, a silent plea for her pick up the pace, and Keiko stared up into Yusuke's eyes, her own shining with mirth and understanding.

Bracing her hands on his muscular thighs, Keiko threw her head forward, taking the bulk of Yusuke's cock into her mouth with practiced ease. She could feel the head slip down the back of her throat, and Keiko swallowed around him, the tight constriction causing Yusuke to hiss in pleasure.

Keiko pulled back until only the weeping head remained encased in her mouth, pausing to take a deep breath through her nose, before racing forward again. Back and forth, Keiko fucked her mouth along Yusuke's spit-slick cock, his hand guiding her head needlessly. She paused halfway down, sucking hard and hollowing her cheeks, before pulling back.

"Fuck, you're incredible Keiko," Yusuke groaned, his head rolling back and his breathing becoming heavier.

Keiko released him with an audible smack of her lips, taking several deep breaths of air, before rushing forward again, kissing up the full length of his pulsing shaft and stroking firmly. His hips bucked roughly toward her, and Keiko giggled merrily, looking up into Yusuke's flushed face She could tell he was getting close.

Capping the head with her mouth once again, Keiko vigorously stroked the remainder of his cock with both hands, bobbing and sucking only at the tip. Yusuke began to twist and squirm in her hold, and soon, both of his hands came to rest at the back of her head, tugging her forward. She smirked, as best she could, and relented, letting Yusuke pull her head forward, burying the bulk of his member in her mouth and throat, her nose pressed against his pelvis.

With a strangled cry, Yusuke could hold on no longer, and came, his body curling around Keiko's head. The first shot of cum erupted straight down her throat, and Keiko quickly swallowed the heavy load before she choked. Yanking herself back, Keiko caught the next discharge on her tongue, and moaned in pleasure as Yusuke's unique flavor spread over her taste buds, before Yusuke pulled himself out of her mouth completely.

Keiko braced herself for what was to come neck, and lifting her chin, smiled as she stroked Yusuke's still spurting cock. It was one of his fetishes, she knew, but Yusuke loved to cum on her face and she had to admit, it did feel kind of nice to be bathed in his hot essence. Three more thick shots of cum rained down against her forehead, cheek, and lips and Keiko giggled at Yusuke's grunt of satisfaction each time one hit their mark. When no more would come, Keiko, leaned forward, taking the spent member between her lips one last time, and sucked the last traces of his seed away. Licking her lips dry of his cum, Keiko smiled smugly up at her boyfriend.

"Remember, _extra_ pork cutlets. Don't be stingy this time!" Keiko chided playfully, as she set about cleaning herself up.

"Yeah yeah," Yusuke chuckled, tucking his dick back into his pants, and straightening his attire, "Comin' right up!"


	9. Demon Molesters

The first two matches of the final round in the Dark Tournament were complete; one loss, and one victory for both teams Urameshi and Toguro. Though Kurama fought bravely and left the match as the sole survivor, he was unable to beat the ten count and lost the round to Karasu's standing corpse. Hiei, on the other hand, had viciously overpowered his opponent Bui after consuming the Dragon of the Darkness Flame technique, and easily won his match, though not before destroying most of the arena, ring included.

Moments later, Hiei would pass out from exhaustion and energy loss, and the tournament was placed on temporary hold due to the resulting damage. In honor of Hiei's impressive display of strength however, the younger Toguro brother had set off to the first stadium, on the unbelievable task of carrying the stadium's stone ring on his back, to act as a replacement.

"That was about an hour ago," Kuwabara Shizuru thought to herself as she stared at her watch, annoyed.

Shizuru sighed and sat down across the bench that currently housed the sleeping Hiei. Time was slowly ticking by until the stadium was cleared of the debris from Hiei and Bui's explosive match and the new ring was properly situated. Tired of sitting around, Yusuke, Kazuma, Yukina, and Keiko had gone on a walk, Koenma had gone off to make a report to Spirit World, and Shizuru wasn't quite sure where Kurama had hobbled off too with his injured leg. That left Botan and herself to watch keep an eye on the stunted fire demon, who was still sleeping like a baby.

Botan sat strangely quiet at her side, and Shizuru couldn't help but worry for the ferry woman. She'd taken Genkai's death pretty hard, and knowing the very real future that she and their friends faced was only stressing her out more.

"Hey Botan…doing okay over there?" Shizuru asked, giving her friend a nudge on the shoulder.

Seemingly awoken out of a daze, Botan turned toward Shizuru and gave a soft but weary smile. "Yeah…I'm doing okay. The best I can be in this horrible situation we're in anyway."

Shizuru leaned back on her arms and stared up at the ceiling. "We're up shit creek alright…but at least we have a few paddles left," Shizuru joked, referring to the remaining matches. "Just two more victories and this will all be over."

"Do you really think we have a chance?" Botan questioned softly, turning her eyes to the floor, "Kuwabara and Yusuke have a daunting task ahead of them, and I've never seen them look so nervous and scared before."

"I can't say for sure. Kazuma is scared shitless..I could see it in his eyes," Shizuru answered bluntly, "There's a strong chance that muscle bound freak will be tearing us limb from limb in a few hours."

"Shizuru!"

"But after all these guys have done, all they've worked for, we can't give up hope now can we? We have to believe that they can win and defeat the Toguro brothers," Shizuru responded, smiling in determination at Botan.

A bright smile immediately graced Botan's once somber face, hope welling in her breast once again. Shizuru was right, they couldn't lose faith now!

"Besides, after the impressive display this little guy put on for us," Shizuru said directing their attention to Hiei, "I have a lot more confidence than I did before. I mean, the way that dragon's energy made me feel, I don't think there's much that can stand up to it.

"Tell me about it! That thing was scary the first time I saw it too, but now…wow!" Botan stood up and moved toward the cushioned bench Hiei slept on, leaning over to get a better look at him. His often scowling face looked so peaceful while he slept, that he almost looked like a completely different person. Botan suddenly giggled, turning to look back at Shizuru, "You know, Hiei's actually pretty cute when he's not scowling or saying mean things to everyone."

Shizuru stood and moved to Botan's side, staring down at Hiei as well. Though he was rather short for her personal taste in men, nearly a foot more than herself, he _was_ rather attractive and well built muscularly. He had incredible speed and strength for someone who looked so young and small, but a truly powerful warrior he was, having just destroyed half the stadium with his dragon. Shizuru hadn't gotten to know him very well but she could definitely agree with blue haired woman.

"Heh, yeah you've got a point there Botan. He does have a certain handsome look to him," Shizuru spoke. She paused briefly, her eyes roaming further down Hiei's body and her mind dirtied for a moment. "Makes me wonder if he has a big dick to make up for his short stature though."

The gears in Botan's head turned slowly, registering what Shizuru had just said. Her pink eyes widened and she snapped her head in Shizuru's direction, ponytail whipping around so quickly, it nearly slapped Shizuru across the face, "W-w-what did you just say Shizuru!?" Botan shouted incredulously, believing her ears were malfunctioning.

"What? I was just curious if he has a large dick or not," Shizuru responded calmly, looking into Botan's reddened face, "Haven't you ever heard the saying 'Big things come in small packages'? Maybe Hiei's packing in those baggy pants of his," Shizuru chuckled softly to herself as Botan's jaw hit the floor.

Sweat forming on her brow, Botan shuffled about nervously, and tried to look anywhere but Shizuru or Hiei, "O-of course I've heard the saying but…but I never…thought of Hiei…," Botan responded, words begging to fail her. Shizuru was blunt as ever!

"Hey Botan," Shizuru said, gaining the ferry woman's attention again, "Why don't you go lock the door?"

"W-what in the world would I do that for Shizuru?" Botan stammered.

"Just go do it please. I want to see for myself, and I don't want anyone walking in on us." Shizuru asked with a wave of her hand.

"Walking in on us…d-doing _what_ exactly?" Botan questioned, glued to her spot next to Hiei's makeshift bed.

"C'mon Botan, use those brains inside that pretty little head of yours. Hiei's in a miniature coma, we're alone with him, and everyone else is out and about. We may all die soon, so I may as well get my answer in case we do," Shizuru said, walking to the windows and drawing the curtains close, "Now go lock the door."

Botan tried to swallow but her throat had gone dry. Was…Shizuru really going to go through with this? This was a major invasion of the demon's privacy after all! What if he woke up and caught them!? He'd kill them and turn their bodies to ash for sure! Botan turned and hurried to the door, opening it quietly, and poking her head into the hallway to make sure no one was coming before closing it just as silently. Peeking over her shoulder, Botan made eye contact with Shizuru who nodded her head and made a hand gesture to hurry her along. With a shaking hand Botan locked the door, before turning and leaning heavily against it, heart thundering in her chest. They shouldn't be doing this. She couldn't let Shizuru go through with it, but…she had yet to tell the woman no.

Shizuru was already standing over Hiei, hand placed on his shoulder, and giving him a few light shakes. Unsurprisingly, the fire demon did not wake up or even stir.

"Okay, good. Looks like he's still completely out of it," Shizuru said sitting at his side, reaching for Hiei's multiple belts. "Geez, whats up with all these belts? Who needs four belts at once?"

"S-Shizuru, wait," Botan squeaked taking a few small steps from the door toward the brown haired girl, "W-we really shouldn't..."

"Relax Botan, we're just going to take a little peek. Nothing any different than you spying on Keiko and Yusuke during their private moments," Shizuru chided kindly. "Now come over and give me a hand. I need you to lift his hips a bit so I can slide his pants down," she ordered, working on unbuckling the last of Hiei's four belts.

Chewing on her lip, Botan pulled at her ponytail nervously, before hesitantly moving to Hiei side across from Shizuru. She had been just as nosy in life as Shizuru was being now, so she had no right to judge the girl. Though terrified as she may be, Botan was becoming rather curious herself, knowing nothing about Hiei aside from his relationship with Yukina. To learn this little secret of his gave Botan a jolt of excitement.

She conceded quickly. "Just…just a peek okay?"

"Just a peek," Shizuru confirmed, nodding her head.

With the multiple belts undone, Shizuru pulled Hiei's shirt from his pants, the soft material riding up over his abdomen. Botan placed her clammy, sweating hands under Hiei's hips and gently lifted upward, head turned away, embarrassed. He was just as light as Botan had always imagined him to be. Fisting the black material of his pants, Shizuru met Botan's unsure gaze.

"Ready?" she asked quietly. and Botan bit her lip, nodding her head quickly.

"On three okay? One, two, three!" As the count down reached it's limit, Shizuru gave a quick, rough yank, exposing the answer to her query to both women.

Two sets of wide, shocked eyes stared down at Hiei's groin unblinkingly. The old saying certainly did not disappoint either woman this day. Resting against a muscular thigh, Hiei's flaccid penis looked to measure just under five inches or so, with a nice thickness, and was surprisingly circumcised. Shaking herself from her revere, Shizuru cleared her throat awkwardly and turned her to friend with a sheepish smile.

"I uh…I guess I was right then, huh Botan?" The ferry woman didn't answer - nor seem to hear - her large pink eyes were trained on the mass of flesh in Hiei's lap. "Botan, you okay?"

Blood rushed heavily to Botan's face, so much so that Shizuru was afraid Botan would get a nose bleed at any second. She seemed to be in a state of shock at seeing the fire demon's penis, and Shizuru could understand why. She had been joking when she made her original theory, but Shizuru had been taken aback at their findings. Hiei had the biggest dick the girl had ever seen in person, and he was still _flaccid_. She could only imagine what it might be like, fully erect. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Shizuru then snapped her fingers in front of Botan's face to bring the girl back to reality.

"It's…big," Botan managed to croak out after her moment of stunned silence.

Realizing she was still holding Hiei's hips and that her hands were close to his privates, Botan quickly jerked away, letting Hiei's body fall limp against the bench. The sudden jolt of his body caused his penis to bounce and flop upward to rest against his pelvis with a soft _thwap_.

"Eeep! I-it moved!" Botan wailed incredulously

"That was your fault Botan." Shizuru said flatly.

"I didn't mean for it too!"

"It's okay Botan. It's not like it's going to reach out and bite you or anything…I think? I can't be sure with demon anatomy really," Shizuru said, thinking about all the strange characteristics the demons she'd seen the last few days had. Surely it was just a normal…large, thick, penis…yeah, she was positive it was.

"It really is big…Shizuru," Botan muttered quietly, once again, not knowing what else to day.

"Yeah…yeah it is. Biggest one I've seen so far." Shizuru confided.

Botan turned to Shizuru, hands at her face, trying to cover the redness in her cheeks. "Y-you've seen others? This…this is the first time for me." Botan admitted, shyly.

"Hehe, not bad first time then huh," Shizuru joked. She paused when the realization of Botan's words hit her. "Wait, so…you're a virgin Botan?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

"Is that a problem?" Botan retorted defensively, crossing her arms tightly over her chest, and glaring over at Shizuru.

"Not at all," Shizuru replied, holding her hands up in defense, "So, you've never even touched a penis before?"

"No, of course not! I just said this is the first one I've even seen!"

"Then why don't you try it now?" Shizuru offered, smirking devilishly, gesturing to Hiei's exposed genitalia. Botan froze once more, staring in unabashed horror at Shizuru. "Y…you want me to fondle Hiei!?" Botan shrieked loudly.

"Shhhhh! Keep it down girl," Shizuru retorted in a hushed tone, finger pressed to Botan's lip. "You'll wake the dead screaming like that. You don't have to "fondle" him…just cop a little feel."

"B-but Shizuru…we were only suppose to take a peek!" Botan whined, taking a few more quick glances at the object of discussion. She turned her back quickly, and squeezed her eyes shut to prevent herself from looking again, "Only a peek! A-and we did that, so we should put his pants back on and keep this to ourselves. Forever." A moment of silence followed Botan's statement, and Shizuru did not respond.

"Shizuru?"

"Woah…its a lot thicker than I thought it was," Shizuru said in amazement.

Against her better judgment, Botan turned back to Shizuru to question what she meant and almost fainted at what she saw. Shizuru, sat on the bench beside Hiei, now had his penis grasped firmly in her right hand, softly stroking tip to base. "Its really soft too. Botan, come over here and feel this thing."

"S-S-S-S-Shizuru!" Botan stuttered, paling in shock, a cold sweat beginning to form.

"Guh…"

Shizuru's hand froze and Botan became stiff as a board as Hiei let out a quiet grunt in his sleep. It seemed his body was reacting to Shizuru's soft hand despite the extreme exhaustion from his battle with Bui a short time ago. His once flaccid member had begun to stiffen in Shizuru's grasp, growing longer and thicker before the girls' eyes. Shizuru smiled disbelief, continuing the steady motions of her hand until Hiei was fully erect. Mouth gaped in silent wonder, Shizuru marveled at Hiei's full potential.

Hiei had grown to a wonderful nine inches long, veins bulging from underneath the thin skin, and so thick that Shizuru could not fully close her hand around it. It throbbed excitedly in her hand, and a spot of clear fluid beaded at the head's bulbous tip, readying itself for intercourse; Shizuru absentmindedly licked her lips. A shiver of excitement ran down her spine and heat began to pool in her loins. She recognized those signs exactly; she was horny.

"Shizuru…"

Across from her, Botan was fidgeting nervously, bouncing on her tip toes, hands clasped at her chest, and a light sweat visible on her face and neck.

"Botan, come over here," Shizuru ordered, patting the seat next to her with her left hand. Hesitantly Botan moved to Shizuru's side along the bench, sitting next to her friend wordlessly, and looking like a frightened child, "Just give it a feel okay?" Botan didn't respond, at a loss for words. Taking Botan's hand in her free one, Shizuru directed Botan to Hiei's groin where Botan stiffened her arm, resisting Shizuru's guidance.

"I…just…just a feel right?" Botan questioned softly.

"If that's all you want to do, then yes." Shizuru answered just as quietly.

"What do you mean? Do…do you want to do more?"

"Can't say I'm not interested kiddo," Shizuru answered honestly, feeling a dampness seeping into her panties, "But we'll get to that. Now, you give it a shot."

Shizuru pulled away momentarily, and Botan nodded numbly, hand hovering just above Hiei's impressive length. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves and then lunged for it, wrapping her hand around a penis for the first time in her existence.

Botan paused in silent curiosity at the feeling. Shizuru was right, the skin was very soft and smooth against her palm, but the organ itself hard as rock. As expected of a fire demon, it felt exceedingly hot, and throbbed harshly at her cool, clammy touch. She held it delicately in her hand as if afraid to harm it with a firmer grip.

"Don't just hold it Botan, stroke it too," Shizuru offered, "Grip it firmly and do like I did, from top to bottom."

"O-okay…"

Tightening her grip, Botan moved her hand to the the base of the shaft slowly, and Hiei let out another grunt in his sleep which caused Botan to freeze momentarily. "He likes it…keep going Botan." Shizuru encouraged, leaning closer to get a better view.

"Right…as long as I'm not hurting him." Continuing, Botan reaffirmed her grip and pulled her stroke upwards, moving toward the head, where more fluid accumulated quickly. From tip to base, Botan continued her slow ministration, eliciting more grunts and moans from the sleeping demon.

"There you go Botan, you're getting the hang of it. Don't be afraid to pick up the pace a bit." Shizuru advised.

Shizuru smirked as she watched the blue haired woman jerk off the demon he seemed to be so terrified of just a few short minutes ago. "Just a peek" and "just a feel", had long been thrown out the window by now. Botan was well on her way to making the man cum in her hands. Encouraged by her friend's words, Botan began to increase the speed, moving her hand faster upon Hiei's now slick penis, his precum leaking down to lubricate his cock in her hand. As Botan worked his shaft, Shizuru, tired of being left out reached up to cup Hiei's tight sack, which caused Botan to stall.

"What're you doing Shizuru?"

"Don't worry. Sensitive as these things are when you hit them, men really like for them to be massaged and caressed. Keep going." Shizuru said.

Needing no other words, Botan continued stroking,watching in fascination at the reactions she was causing in Hiei and his substantial cock. Likewise below, Shizuru caressed the smooth balls in her hands, squeezing gently in rhythm with Botan's strokes.

"Hngh!" Hiei suddenly grunted, and his hips thrust up into Botan's hand, startling both the girls momentarily.

"Did we hurt him!?"

Shizuru paused, trying to gauge the situation. She hadn't squeezed too hard, and was sure Botan couldn't have hurt him with her ministrations. His breathing was labored, and his eyes squeezed tighter than normal. She smiled knowingly. "Nah, he's just getting close."

"G…getting close? You mean he's…?" Botan asked, trailing off.

"Yeah, he's gonna cum sweetheart. You're going to make little, Mr. Badass, bust a nut all over the place. How do you like the sound of that?" Shizuru said teasingly

Botan didn't answer, but her cheeks darkened again, and she bowed her head shyly. She looked up at Hiei's face and saw it contorted in pleasure and a warm feeling shot through her body. Turning back to Shizuru, Botan gave the woman a weak smile. "I…I think I'd like that a lot."

"Atta girl! Now keep it up, he's almost there." Shizuru commanded, eying the swollen member in the spirit's hands. It throbbed almost angrily in her grasp and clear fluid poured from the tip.

Botan leaned forward over the bench to get better leverage and deliver more power to her strokes. Though her arm was beginning to tire, Botan was now determined. Using her thumb, she rubbed small circles on the sensitive tip, smearing more precum before moving slowly down to the base in one stroke before sliding quickly to the tip again. Almost immediately, Hiei's hips shot up again, repeating the action on his own. Shizuru, having lost her hold amidst Hiei's thrusts, grinned wickedly as she saw his sac visible contract. He would be cumming any second now. Hiei thrust into Botan's hand twice more, before letting out a deep, feral growl.

The first shot of cum startled Botan, and she let got of Hiei in surprise. The heavy wad of white semen soared high through the air before landing with a splat against Hiei's abdomen.

"Quick Botan, keep going, help him through it!" Shizuru coached. Botan latched back on as the second load burst through, heavy amounts of seed falling over his pelvis.

Mesmerized by the sight of ejaculation, Botan pumped the spewing cock vigorously, attempting to milk every ounce of seed out of him that she could. Further, weaker loads continued to gush out, spilling over Botan's fingers, and leaving a slimy trail down his cock and balls. After a few short moments, no more would come, and Hiei let out a prolonged sigh in his sleep, body relaxing further into the cushioned bench.

"Whoa, he was really backed up," Shizuru half joked, dragging her fingers through the mess that dribbled down his testicles, "No wonder he's always so damn grouchy."

"T…this is a man's seed? It's..so hot, and kind of…sticky?." Botan examined, pulling her hand from Hiei's spent phallus; her extremity was soaked with thick semen. Botan held her hand up and watched as the demon's seed slowly trickle down her palm, onto her wrist, "And there's so much of it," she said, amazed at the sheer volume.

"Tell me about it..no way you wouldn't get pregnant from this much…"

Botan fought hard to ignore the mental image that popped into her head of Shizuru and herself with swollen bellies, or the act that would require such consequences. She was sure it was impossible for her face to turn any more read than it already was.

"Do you have any napkins or a towel?" Botan asked, shaking the thoughts from her rattled mind, "We should clean this up."

"No…I don't have anything like that on me," Shizuru said with a wicked look in her eyes, "And we don't need them anyway." Putting her fingers to her lips, she sucked on the tips that were stained with Hiei's cum, tongue greedily wiping away the demon's spunk. "Mmm…it's actually kind of sweet? Hiei must have a good diet."

"Huh!? You want to eat it?!" Botan wailed, before slapping her hands over her mouth.

"We have to get rid of the evidence somehow Botan. Can't have baby bro or the rest of the team walking in and seeing cum all over the three of us," Shizuru responded simply.

Botan hadn't even thought of that. "I guess…you have a very good point." she muttered slowly, staring at her own cum drenched hand, before lifting it to her face. His seed had a very strong odor to it, and it made her head feel fuzzy. Tentatively, she poked her tongue into the thick substance, tasting semen for the first time. Her eyes rolled upward in thought, Shizuru was right…it had a hint of sweetness to it. Botan had always heard from other women that it was bitter and repugnant butshe kind of liked it. "It _is_ kind of tasty."

Taking a longer lick, Botan gathered more of the demon's semen on her tongue and swallowed it down thickly. It did leave a bit of a burning after taste though. She tentatively continued until her hand and wrist were clean. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Shizuru watching her with a smug smile.

"You've got some on your chin Botan,' Shizuru pointed out once Botan had apparently finished her cleaning. "Let me get it for you." Before Botan could react, Shizuru had reached out and traced her thumb across her chin, swiping away the excess droplets from Botan's face. Shizuru immediately popped the digit in her mouth and sucked away the remains. "Don't forget to clean everywhere else."

"Everywhere else? Even his…thing?"

" _Especially_ his 'thing' Botan," Shizuru answered, chuckling at the woman's immature choice of word, "You want it or can I…?"

"Please, help yourself Shizuru."

That was all the human needed to hear as she moved to straddle Hiei's legs on the cushioned bench. Dipping her head low, Shizuru brought her face to Hiei's balls and let her tongue touch the soft skin, dragging it through the trail of accumulated jizz, and up to the base of his prick. Botan watched in stunned fascination as Shizuru worked the softened shaft, licking all around to collect their sticky reward before reaching the tip. Taking him into her hand, Shizuru smirked up at Botan before capping the head of Hiei's cock, intent on sucking any remaining cum from his urethra. She bobbed her head low, taking more of his soiled cock into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks as she sucked roughly, before releasing it with an audible pop.

"Mmm, why does it taste so good?" Shizuru asked aloud, licking her lips clean. "Wonder if it's a demon thing?" She shrugged her shoulders before engulfing Hiei once again. It didn't matter anyway.

Gulping at Shizuru's bold actions, Botan had to tear her eyes away from entrancing display; she had a job to do as well. Hovering over him, Botan couldn't help but admire Hiei's cum stained abs; they were simply gorgeous. The tight skin over powerful, chiseled, muscles made her knees go weak and heat wash over her body. Wasting no more time and following Shizuru's lead, she dove right in, her tongue lapping at the puddles of thick white, taking the still warm fluid into mouth and swallowing it down. So enamored with her task, Botan hadn't even realized she traced the outline of his abs, giving them each a soft, delicate kiss, before moving to his moving to his pelvis and collecting the seed pooled there as well. When no more of her treat remained, Botan pulled back.

"Bingo! All done Shizuru." Botan proclaimed, straightening up, and wiping her mouth dry with her wrist.

"Yeah…all cleaned up here too," Shizuru responded as Hiei's cock left her mouth with another soft "pop". It had grown to full length once more during her cleansing, and it pulsed hungrily in her hand.

"Oh dear…he's hard again," Botan said, stating the blatantly obvious. "But I thought it was suppose to stay soft after ejaculation?" Shizuru chuckled softly at Botan's naivety.

"Not all of them. Not this one," Shizuru said, stroking the slick slab of meat, "This one we'll need to worked on some more." Shizuru replied. There was no way she could deny her soaking panties or the burning desire that had pooled in her core. Her hands moved to her neck, untying her scarf and tossed it to the side. "Botan, I can't take it any more. I'm gonna fuck this cock if its the last thing I get to do in this world."

"Whaaa!? But…but the others could be back at any moment!" Botan protested, looking back to the door for the umpteenth time.

"I don't care anymore, let them watch if they come. I've been holding myself back ever since we got to this island and I can't wait any longer. Not with this gorgeous piece of cock in front of me." Climbing off Hiei for the moment, Shizuru unbuttoned her long skirt, letting the green fabric drop to the floor. Hooking her thumbs in the band of her panties, she dropped the soaked black fabric, strings of fluid clinging to her thighs. She was so fucking ready she could barely stand it.

"But…Hiei, what if he wakes up?" asked, exasperated

"Then he'll probably kill me, but not before I get what want. I'm sorry Botan, but I just can't stop now." Shizuru countered

"S..should I leave?" Botan asked, trying not to stare at Shizuru's bare sex as the human girl stripped. Her tongue darted out to wet pink, parted lips. Shizuru was literally dripping wet..and Botan couldn't deny the warmth beginning to dampen her own underwear. The thought of Shizuru being penetrated by that monster of a penis was only causing her to become hotter.

"No…stay and watch," Shizuru responded, before discarding her blue sweater. Truth be told, it excited Shizuru even more to have someone watching her do such a depraved act.

A shiver of excitement ran up and down Botan's spine and she nodded weakly. "O-ok then."

Reaching behind her back, Shizuru popped the clasp on her bra, letting the snug black material fall away to reveal her breasts to the unconscious demon and fidgeting ferry woman. Botan's eyes were drawn to the beautiful mounds, peaked with hardened pink nipples. Shizuru was an absolutely gorgeous woman to behold.

The human woman quickly mounted Hiei again, and directed her dripping sex to his hardened length. She gripped it firmly in her hands once again, before checking on Hiei. His eyes remained closed, his breathing steady and shallow; he was still completely unconscious. Eyes hazy, and face flushed, Shizuru smiled and took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"It's now or never," she whispered to herself.

Strattling Hiei's hips, Shizuru pressed herself against the cock, grinding along the shaft to lube Hiei up with her own fluids and shuddering at the pleasured feeling it brought her. Grasping the base of his member and holding him straight, Shizuru brought the blunted head to her labia, spreading herself open with her own fingers.

"Here we go," Shizuru said, giving Botan an shaky smile, before slowly sinking herself onto the engorged head.

A hiss of pleasure erupted from Shizuru's lips and Botan gasped, watching the young woman's quim hungrily devour the cockhead. Teeth grit, and eyes squeezed shut, Shizuru reveled in the feeling of euphoria as Hiei's large member stretched her in ways she hadn't felt in a long while.

"Oh god, it's sooo big," She groaned, stilling on top of the demon. Her first attempt had only allowed four inches of hefty cock to be stuffed into her tight sex. Her body would need to gradually adjust if she wanted to take it all like she wanted.

Adjusting her position so her feet were on either side of Hiei's hips, Shizuru sank back, rolling her hips and slowly rocking against him. Beneath her, Hiei was letting out soft grunts and moans, the tightness around him almost painful. Straightening her back, Shizuru lifted herself almost entirely off the appendage, before driving back down, managing to take another few inches inside her. The combination of pain and pleasure was incredible! Shizuru fought to stave off the orgasm that was quickly building, and pressed on.

Next to the rutting pair, Botan sat, breathless and staring wide eyed at the display. The bluenette was completely mesmerized at the sight as Shizuru thrust herself up and down on the sleeping demon. Her bouncing breasts, soft gaps and moans, and the view of Shizuru's hungry snatch gobbling up Hiei's stout members was all so…alluring. Botan shifted uncomfortably, rubbing her thighs together to try and ease the growing tension of her now drenched sex. Her fingers twisted at the hem of her shirt, trying to fight the desire to dive into her jeans and play with herself.

"Haaahn!" The sudden cry from Shizuru startled the ferry girl and Botan jumped back in shock.

"Are you okay!?" Shizuru didn't answer her, just continued to thrust herself down on Hiei, her entire body trembling.

Her hand had jumped to clasp at her mouth, but Botan could still hear the muffled gasp and cries from the girl. Face flush, sweat beginning to drip down her temples, Botan realized it wasn't a cry of pain, but one of ecstasy; Shizuru just had an orgasm! The usually tough, calm, and collected Shizuru, was falling apart at the seams has she finally took Hiei's full length inside her.

"Oh god, I just came…it's so big…ohhh fuck…Botan," Shizuru spoke between gasps, as she twisted her hips, grinding herself down. The orgasm had only been a small one, but Shizuru knew there was a larger, more fulfilling one on the way.

"He's…oh fuck…he's right up against my womb. I-I've never…felt…nnngh-anything like this before," Shizuru wheezed out as she worked Hiei's dick without pause. The demon let out a series of low growls in his sleep, his facial features tensing once more and fists gripping the bench beneath him. Even in his comatose state, it seemed like his body wanted nothing more than to take action and increase his own pleasure.

Leaning forward, Shizuru placed her palms on Hiei's toned abdomen to balance herself for what was to come next. Lifting her hips until just the tip of his dick remained inside, Shizuru sank back down, fully sheathing him once again, before repeating the action again.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!" she chanted as she dropped herself onto Hiei's shaft. If he was this good as a literal dildo, Shizuru could only imagine how good the sex would be when he was conscious and actually trying to please her.

Botan could not fight the urges any longer. Watching her gorgeous friend mount their angry little teammate had caused her own desires to skyrocket and she quickly unbuckled her belt and dropped the zipper on her jeans. Eager fingers dove under her drenched lace panties, and Botan let out a breathy sigh as she connected with her swollen lips and clitoris. Soft fingertips pressed firmly against the crowning bundle of nerves and circled. The jolt of pleasure that shot through her body caused her legs to wobbled, and in her fevered state, Botan stumbled forward to Shizuru and Hiei's side. Knelt beside the bench at Hiei's head, Botan pressed two fingers into her twitching pussy and cried out in elation.

The sight of Botan's masturbation only fueled Shizuru's fire and her thrusts came down harder and faster now. The small room quickly filled with the sounds of their moans and the wet slaps of her backside against Hiei's hips. Each time his cock pushed into her, the thick head scrapped along her g-spot, and every bulging vein rubbed against her in the most delightful of ways. The way he was stretching her was maddening and Shizuru had to keep herself from squealing like a school girl, least someone passing by hear her cries.

A sudden upward thrust caused Shizuru's eyes to cross, and all the air was driven from her lungs. Her spine arched against her will, and Shizuru threw her head back in a silent scream, as another hilting thrust struck deep inside her. Hiei snarled up at her, and thrust once more and that was it; Shizuru's dam was broken. With a shuddering cry, she felt Hiei's cock swell to its limit, and the burst of heat that quickly followed signaled Hiei's release. Wave after wave of Hiei's cum rushed into her womb, and Shizuru whimpered uncharacteristically as Hiei's orgasm triggered her own. Her hips curled and she could feel the walls of her vagina contract hard, pulling at Hiei's member and milking him of every last drop of his seed.

Next to her, Botan was watching on with wide, teary eyes, the pleasure of her own fingers becoming overwhelming. She stared on, transfixed as Shizuru shuddered harshly from her second orgasm, and Botan marveled at the innocent, yet lustful sounds Shizuru was making. Her own fingers pumped quickly into her maidenhood, pressing firmly at the sides, and splaying wide to stretch herself. Her hips curled and bucked with every thrust, and Botan buried her face into Hiei's shoulder, squealing as her pussy clamped down on her fingers. She had just cum harder than she'd ever had before, and she lay panting against Hiei's warm skin in bliss.

"H-holy shit Hiei…you're incredible," Shizuru gasped breathless, sitting back against Hiei's thighs and still quivering. He was still out like a light, and his facial features had relaxed once more.

Her entire body tingled with the aftershocks of her orgasm, and the heat swimming in her womb made her mind feel fuzzy. Lifting her hips, Shizuru let Hiei's deflating cock slip out of her, and it smacked against his abdomen with a wet slap, sticky with their combined fluids. She moaned at the loss of him, but it was a feeling she wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon. Swinging herself off of Hiei, she crawled do the floor, not trusting her legs to support her just yet, and shuffled next to Botan, who was still purring and mewling from her own orgasm.

After a few moments of catching their breaths and letting the feeling return to their legs, Shizuru slipped an arm around Botan's shoulders, and pulled her close. They'd just had a…unique bonding experience, so to speak, and Shizuru was feeling oddly touchy-feely. Botan peaked up at her from beneath her bangs, feeling much more relaxed than she had in days, and leaned into Shizuru's shoulder.

"So…that was something, huh?" Botan suggested awkwardly. It wasn't every day that you watched one of your friends ride an unconscious man while you masturbated at her side.

"Yeah it was," Shizuru agreed with a small chuckle, "I could really go for a smoke after that one."

"H-how umm…how did he… _it_ , feel?" Botan asked shyly, her cheeks regaining a pink hue.

Shizuru gave her a cheeky grin, "Would you like to find out? Hiei's still asleep and he doesn't seem to have any problem going multiple times."

Botan's eyes widened and she vigorously shook her head no, her ponytail coming around to whip against her cheeks. "N-No! I mean…o-one day I guess…but…not for my first time," she stammered.

Shizuru nodded her head in agreement. "Good answer. Make your first time something special, with both of you awake I mean. I feel a bit guilty for taking advantage of Hiei…but hell…what's done is done." She silently wondered if the hotels on this island had any morning after pills though. That was a surprise that no one needed right now.

"Um..should we…you know, clean up?" Botan asked, pointing over her shoulder at Hiei's sleeping form, and the aftermath of their fun. "We'll need to change before everyone gets back too…I made a mess of myself," she said, indicating the wet stain on her jeans.

"Yeah…but you know, we still don't have any towels or anything," Shizuru said slyly, "You'll have to lick him clean like before. You think you're up for that?"

Botan quickly turned her face away from Shizuru, and her entire face burned red. Of course she'd remembered that! Only…now she'd have to clean Shizuru's mess too. Her tongue slipped out to moisten her bottom lip, and suddenly, Botan didn't seem to have a problem with that.

"Yeah," Botan said confidently, turning back to the human woman, "You get dressed, I'll take care of Hiei." Crawling back over to Hiei, Botan leaned over the sleeping beauty one last time, and got to work cleaning.

Shizuru sighed deeply as she pulled her clothing on. It'd had been a hell of a day, and there were still two matches of the Dark Tournament left. Their fates still hung in the balance of Yusuke and Kazuma's matches, and if those two failed, then they were all fucked. As daunting as the outcome appeared to be though, a nagging tickle at the back of her neck told her that everything was going to work out for the best. She smiled softly as she watched Botan enthusiastically lick Hiei's cock clean of her and Hiei's orgasm. And if that were true, if everything worked out for the best…she was going to have to spend some more time with Botan, and Hiei, if she could manage it.

* * *

When Hiei awoke, the first thing he saw was Kurama sitting as his bedside, a book cradled in his hands, and left leg bandaged to the knee. Koenma stood behind him, hands in his pocket and staring absentmindedly at the floor in thought. The last thing he remembered was defeating Bui, then threatening Yusuke and Kuwabara not to lose their matches or he'd kill them. After that, he'd promptly passed out. How long had he been asleep? His body felt incredibly relaxed and light, in a way he hadn't felt in years, and he felt oddly…invigorated. What the hell was going on?

Yawning briefly, Hiei rolled into a sitting position.

"Ah, you're finally awake Hiei," Kurama said, stating the blatantly obvious….


	10. Impressive

Keiko let out a soft sigh and drummed her fingers against the tabletop absentmindedly. She had grown accustomed to one or another of Yusuke's friends interrupting her dates with him, but this was the first time in a long time that the one to interrupt them had been Hiei.

Yusuke had insisted on going to place the food order, which had left Keiko sitting at the small round table just outside the café, with Hiei sitting opposite her. On the edge of her vision – because she was avoiding looking directly at him – she could see him staring at her. At first she assumed he was as irritated by her  
presence as she was his: he probably wanted to spar with Yusuke and saw her as a hindrance to his plans.

She was meant to be on a date with Yusuke, but, like a lot of their "dates" lately, it had felt a bit lackluster. It felt as though they were just going through the motions, something of the spark that had once always been present now dulled somewhat. She could not pinpoint any one reason why that was, though deep down she suspected they were drifting apart. Yusuke was still the rogue who  
liked to crack jokes and act like a pervert, and she was growing up, looking for something more refined and romantic in a man.

Keiko swallowed hard and thinned her eyes before moving them to Hiei. He was still staring, the direction of his glare unchanged, but as she finally allowed herself to look at his eyes, she realised that she was not looking into his eyes.

"H-hey…" she stuttered awkwardly, her face pinkening at the very idea of what she appeared to be witnessing. "A-are you looking at my…?"

Hiei said nothing, but also made no attempt to move his eyes from the direction they were fixed in.

Keiko swallowed again and pursed her lips, her nostrils flaring.

"Hiei!" she snapped. "Are you staring at my chest?"

"Yes," Hiei immediately answered, still making no attempt to move his eyes – or even to blink.

Keiko's jaw dropped and she gasped quietly. When Hiei still did not move, she forced a loud, outraged gasp and smacked a hand against the table. But still, Hiei stared.

"You're staring at my breasts, Hiei," she growled in a low voice. "What do you think Yusuke would say if he knew?"

"Yusuke stares at your tits too," Hiei flatly replied, his eyes still fixed on her now heaving chest.

Keiko ground out a noise of annoyance before countering.

"Yusuke is my boyfriend!"

"Yusuke is a man," Hiei retaliated.

"He's allowed to look because he's my boyfriend!" Keiko snapped, her tone cracking slightly partway through as the awkwardness of the situation once more struck her hard. "What's your excuse?"

"I'm a man and I like a good pair of tits. For a human, yours are quite impressive."

"You say that like you've never noticed before!"

Keiko froze, the implications of her words only really sinking in after they had already left her lips.

Hiei slowly lifted his eyes to hers, her poor choice of response having proved too much even for him.

"I never really looked before," he replied, far too flippantly for her liking. "But you're really stretching out that sweater."

Keiko self-consciously tugged the collar of her sweater upwards, even though it was already close around her neck.

"Next time Yusuke leaves you alone too long I might come find you," Hiei said, in a tone so casual he may as well have been commenting on the weather that day.

"Oh?" she responded.

She knew she ought to have at least tried to sound offended, but her own curiosity was starting to get the better of her common sense.

"Then you can take that sweater off and let me see if your tits look as good bare as they do clothed."

Keiko twitched.

"And I can find out if they feel as good as they look."

Keiko wanted to tell him what a pig he was, but a sudden twitching between her legs kept her silent. As though he had sensed it, Hiei smirked and his eyes lowered to their previous point of interest. For a long moment, they sat that way: Keiko staring wide-eyed at Hiei, and Hiei staring shamelessly at Keiko's chest.

"Maybe we don't have to wait for Yusuke to leave…"

Keiko had muttered the words so quietly, she was amazed that even Hiei's demon ears had managed to pick them up, but his eyes lifted to hers and he smirked at her again. She scowled at him for as long as she could before glancing into the café to confirm that Yusuke was still preoccupied and then standing up. Hiei paused before copying her actions. She took a deep breath and stepped from the table, moving at a brisk pace away from the café. She was not really sure where she was heading, but within seconds Hiei had grabbed her, and pulled her into an alleyway, his hands sliding under her sweater before she could even think to protest his choice of location.

But then, much to Keiko's disappointment, Hiei paused. She frowned and pouted at him expectantly, but found him once more staring at her chest. He remained that way until she let out an involuntary squeak of impatience, which brought a smirk to his face. His eyes still on her exposed chest, he cupped each of her breasts in each of his hands, lifting them up from the stretched tight strains of  
her lowered bra, his index fingers and thumbs moving to lightly pinch at her hardened nipples, applying just enough pressure to make her whimper, before releasing her entirely, his eyes growing large as she bounced before him.

"Yes," he hissed with a lick of his lips. "Impressive."

He closed the gap between them, burying his face between her breasts and Keiko threw her head back with a groan of pleasure.

A small part of her worried that Yusuke would catch them that way.

A much bigger part of her hoped that he would.


	11. Gummies

Prompt from Tumblr: "Pussy-shaped Gummies"

* * *

"Botan, are those gummies you're eating...shaped like vaginas?" Shizuru asked slowly, one slender eyebrow quirked in confused curiosity.

A cheerful smile spread across Botan's face, as she popped another sweet treat into her mouth, chewing merrily.

"Yes, they are! They're quite delicious. Would you like some?" Botan offered, holding the bag out toward Shizuru.

Shizuru stared down at the plastic baggie filled with colorful candies and nodded hesitantly, "Uhh...sure, thanks."

Reaching in, Shizuru plucked out one of the candied treats, and inspected it curiously. True to her suspicions, and Botan's own affirmation, the gummy was indeed shaped like a pussy, and rather intricately at that. Thick, squishy labia were spread open wide to show an indentation of what was meant to be the vagina, and even had a small clitoris poking out at the top. _Well then…waste not, want not._ Popping the gummy into her mouth, Shizuru chewed at the fruity candy, and hummed in satisfaction. It was pretty good after all.

"Did you like it?" Botan asked, taking another piece for herself. She placed the treat on her outstretched tongue playfully, before rolling it into her mouth.

"Yeah, it was pretty good, thanks," Shizuru responded after swallowing it down and staring at her friend's antics, "Tastes like cherries. Where did you get these things Botan?"

"From this lovely little shop in the next district over. They have all kinds of creative toys and candies just like these," Botan explained cheerfully, chewing through more candy, "After I saw these cute little gummies, I just couldn't pass them up!"

Shizuru chuckled softly, swiping a hand through her hair awkwardly. Botan was such a weirdo sometimes. Did she even know she was in a sex shop?

"I was hoping that they'd taste like an actual pussy though," Botan continued, her eyes rolling upward in thought, "But I guess the fruity flavors aren't too bad!" Another gummy disappeared between her lips, and Botan hummed contently.

Shizuru choked on her breath, freezing as Botan's words struck her.

"W-what was that Botan?" Shizuru stuttered uncharacteristically, her cheeks growing warm, and staring wide eyed at the ferry woman.

"I said, it's a shame they don't taste like actual pussy," Botan recited, grinning up at Shizuru innocently. "I really like eating pussy, the real kind I mean, so I was hoping the gummies might taste similar."

A bead of sweat rolled down Shizuru's cheek, and she cleared her throat awkwardly, turning away from the unabashed grim reaper. "O-oh, I see. I uhh…I think that would be a hard um... _flavor_ to reproduce Botan." Well, she had learned something very new today; Botan apparently enjoyed eating women out.

"I suppose you have a point," Botan agreed, nodding her head sagely. "In my experiences, every woman has a different taste, so how could the candy creators replicate that without sampling it themselves?"

Shizuru's face began to burn in embarrassment, and she did her best to look anywhere but at Botan. Where they really talking about this? And exactly just how many women had Botan eaten out through her lifetime? Silence enveloped the two of them, and after what seemed like an eternity, Botan's chipper voice broke Shizuru out of her stupor.

"Shizuru...could I _taste_ you?"

Shizuru's head snapped toward Botan so quickly, she thought her neck was going to break, her vision blurring.

"What!?" Shizuru exclaimed, chocolate eyes wide. Was Botan offering to…?

Botan smiled shyly up at Shizuru from her seat, her own cheeks tinted pink now, and nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I know this is very sudden but…i-if you're willing to let me, I'd love to eat _your_ pussy."

Yes, yes she was.

Shizuru swallowed thickly, and struggled to look Botan in the eye once more. Botan was... absolutely beautiful, and Shizuru would be lying if she said she hadn't looked at a fair few women in a sexual manner, Botan included, in her day. But this was her very good friend…could they really cross this line and be fine afterward?

"I…Botan, I'm…" Shizuru started, unsure of how she should continue.

"I-it's no pressure! It's just that…you're so strong and so beautiful…" Botan muttered shyly, staring up at Shizuru, "I've just…always been quite drawn to you, you know? Sometimes it's hard not to wonder how you…"

"That's…very flattering," Shizuru said softly, cutting Botan off, an embarrassed grin tugging at her lips.

Few people outside of her family, had ever called her beautiful before. Her fists curled into the cushion beneath her, and Shizuru let out a deep sigh, trying to calm her thumping heart. It had been…a really long time since she'd been with anyone besides her own fingers, and here Botan was, literally offering to do the one thing she'd never had done to her in her lifetime. She blew a strand of hair out of her face and smiled wistfully. Despite her supposed beauty, Shizuru had a hard time finding anyone, often being labeled as too "intimidating" to approach. But Botan was one of her best friends, thought quite highly of her, and apparently had plenty of interest in pleasing her…

Shizuru sighed again, her mind made up. Fuck it, why not? There was a first time for everything.

"So…you really want to?" Shizuru asked, tilting her head toward Botan.

"Yes! I really, really, _really_ want to eat your pussy," Botan responded immediately, bouncing excitedly in her seat. Her tongue came out to trace her bottom lip, and her pink eyes shined brilliantly at the thought. Tossing the bag of candy onto the table in front of them, now completely forgotten, Botan turned fully toward Shizuru, eager to begin.

"O-okay then…let's do it."


	12. A Break from Training

The first thing I'd ever wrote for the YYH smut world. I had to edit the hell out of this thing, because it was virtually unreadable. (I'm sure there are still tons of mistakes). Be warned, IF you read this it's very long, but at least it has a lot of sex. Twenty pages!

I added some new dialogue and whatnot, but it's basically the same!

"Botan!"

"Yes, Koenma Sir?" Botan answered, wincing at the high-pitched screech of her name.

"Oh, you're here. Good! As you know, the Demon World Tournament is coming up very shortly," Koenma began, "and all of Demon World and Spirit World are in an uproar in anticipation."

"Err yes Sir, you've told me many times in the last week. You must be very nervous about it too. I know I am! All of Demon World hangs in the balance." Botan replied, a bead of nervous sweat forming on her brow. Truth be told, she was horribly frightened by the thought of the outcome. Three of her closest friends, (well, she always thought of Hiei as a friend) would be participating and it would just kill her should any of them be harmed or worse. Not to mention, if the wrong sort or demon won, who knows what their reign would entail!

"Well obviously I'm concerned! I just hope that Yusuke or Kurama can somehow win. It could be disastrous to all three worlds should Yomi or Mukuro be the victor of this fight. But never mind that right now, I need you to do something for me right away!"

"Of course Koenma sir! What is it that you need me to do?" Botan replied cheerfully, ever ready to help.

"On the behalf of Kurama, I allowed his new teammates to train under Genkai in the Living World. However, due to the new barrier around Genkai's temple and training grounds, my surveillance is unable to see anything. All attempts to contact Genkai or even contact Kurama have been utterly futile. I need you to go to Genkai's Temple and check on the progress of Kurama's team," Koenma explained with a serious look on his infantile face, "These demons' progress could change the tide of the tournament."

"I never knew Kurama put together a team for the tournament! May I ask who they are?"

"You'll find out who when you arrive. They've been training for a few months now and we haven't been able document their results as of yet. I suspect that they'll all be in the low A class ranking, but we need to know for absolute sure so we can prepare a portal for their eventual departure. Here, use this device. Point it at each fighter and it will record their their energy readings." Koenma explained, sliding, a small grey box toward Botan.

"Of course Koenma Sir! Leave it to me!" Eagerly taking the machine, Botan summoned her oar, hopped on and made for Genkai's temple.

*******************************************************************

"Alright you bunch of spineless maggots! Gather up!" the aged voice of Genkai croaked throughout the training grounds. Her six new students stopped in the middle of their sparring matches, immediately moving toward to the steps of the temple where Genkai stood. With straight faces and lined up neatly; Chu, Rinku, Jin, Touya, Shishiwakamaru, and Suzuki stood in attention, awaiting their master's command.

"Looks like you bunch of morons are finally learning some manners. In your time under my tutelage, you've grown exponentially. I'd even say you've rivaled that slacker Urameshi's growth.. Normally, I would never allow this to happen, but I'm giving you a break from your training."

"Whaa!? Ya serious Master Genkai? That's terrific! I can hardly wait to let meself go and fly like the dickens! Hehehehehe!"

"You do that all day anyway, you buffoon," came a sharp retort from his left.

"Shut yer trap Shishi, or ole Jin will Tornado Fist ya back into yer little gnome form!

"I'm an Imp, not a gnome, you airhead!"

"Hahahaha, he sure told you Shishi."

"Bite me you ugly clown!"

"Ugly clown!? I am _the_ Beautiful Suzuki! Master of a Thousand tricks and faces! Call me ugly again and I will kill you!"

"Ugly!" Shishiwakamaru spat viciously

"That's it, you're dead!" Suzuki countered, throwing himself at the pretty boy.

"Knock it off. Master is trying to tell us something." Touya's dulcet voice sounded.

"Hey Masta Genkai, where you hidin' yer liquor? I'm fixing to get shit-faced."

"Chu, I'm surprised you haven't succumbed to alcohol poisoning yet."

"Like I eva' could ya little runt. I'm a natural at the drink! Nothin' made by humans could kill me! Yahahahaha!"

"All of you shut your damn mouths!" Genkai shouted, a vein bulging her in temple, sneering at the gaggle of demons.

Immediately all the demons stopped what they were doing, freezing in place. Touya, who had been trying to pull Suzuki off of Shishiwakamaru, stood at attention once again, letting both Suzuki and Shishi crash to the ground. Both quickly scrambled to their feet, glaring daggers at one other and brushing the dust from their clothing. Next to them Rinku, Chu, and Jin tried desperately to contain their snickering.

"Your break will only be two days. I have important business I need to take care of with an old colleague of mine in town," Genkai explained. "Enjoy your break while you can, because when I get back, you're all working overtime. The tournament is drawing close, and if you hope to stand a chance, you better bust your asses harder than ever."

"Then why not just have us train while yer gone?' Jin blurted out. Almost instantly, Chu, Rinku, Suzuki and Shishi slapped their hands over his mouth.

"You act as if I hadn't heard what he said," Genkai grumbled with a look that clearly thought they were all stupid. "I'm allowing you this break so you can recover properly for my next lesson. You'll need to be at full strength." A wicked smile split her face, before she turned and walked away chuckling.

"And don't touch my liquor!"

"..Well shit," Chu said with a sigh, "Anyway! I'm gonna go find me something ta drink. I'd kill for a pint o' whiskey."

"To hell with human alcohol, that crap couldn't even get Rinku drunk. What I want is a woman," Shishiwakamaru scoffed, "We've been here so long that I haven't gotten a chance to be with any of my many, many admirers."

"After Master Genkai beat your ass, you don't even have half of your 'admirers' left," Suzuki chided cheekily. As soon as the words had left Suzuki's mouth, horns sprouted from the top of Shishi's head, fangs bared evilly. "Beat my ass!? At least I put up some sort of fight you pussy!"

"Pussy!? If it weren't for my items, you wouldn't have stood a chance against her, let alone Kuwabara!" Raising his fists in defense, Suzuki flared his aura, ready for a fight. The two made an attempt to attack each other, but suddenly found they couldn't move at all. A thick sheet of ice was quickly crawling its way up their legs, continuing to wrap around their bodies, until only their heads remained uncovered. Touya sighed and moved forward.

"Maybe this will cool your spirits down just a bit. I'll release you when you've both calmed down. Besides, you both were thoroughly defeated by Master, quite handily," Touya calmly said. The two frozen demons growled angrily as the remaining three laughed loudly at their dismay.

"Yahahahaha! You two always put me a right good mood," Chu said with chuckle, "But the mate is right. S'been too long since I had a worthwhile sheila. Wonder what ever happened to that foxy love from the Dark Tournament?"

"Me ears are wigglin' at the thought! Getting a right bit' excited meself. Ya never had a real good time until ya do it in the sky!'

"…It has regrettably been awhile," Touya replied quietly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You old men are all the same. Just a bunch of horny rejects," Rinku sighed, slapping a hand over his forehead.

"Haha, you'll learn one of these days brat. Once you've felt a woman's touch, it'll always be on yer mind," Chu said with a pat on the head.

They continued to talk amongst themselves, squabbling over women and until a soft thud from behind garnered their attention.

*******************************************************************

Botan sighed dreamily, enjoying the warm summer breeze as she flew through the air toward Genkai's lands. Life had been a bit…boring ever since the group had split up a few months prior. With Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei in demon world, Kuwabara and Keiko at school, and no missions to go on, Botan rarely received time to do anything besides ferry dead souls. Botan wanted to have some fun and make it last as long as possible. A rush of excitement shot up her spine, and she smiled. That's why she was going to take her time with this little excursion Koenma had sent her on, and with such a big event about to take place, perhaps she could convince the prince to take her along when he went to watch.

"I do miss them terribly, and it'd be such a blast to see them all again! But at least I'll be able to see Genkai and Yukina when I get there." Botan said to herself, beginning to descend toward her goal.

The temple was already within sight, and another bright smile spread across her face. She could just make out a few figures in the middle of the field behind the temple.

"Looks like that's Kurama's team down there! I'll hurry and get the readings then go find Yukina and Genkai!" Descending rapidly, she came upon the barrier that Genkai had set up to block Koenma's surveillance. As if sensing her spiritual energy and knowing she was no threat, Botan passed right through, unscathed.

"How strange. That barrier felt unbelievably powerful. Perhaps that's why Koenma's surveillance was unable to see past it. Genkai must still be unhappy with Spirit World's attempt on Yusuke's life." Putting the matter behind her for now, Botan slowed her speed, coming to stop just a few feet above the ground. Gazing at the group of men, she recognized them instantly.

"Bingo! I had a feeling it might be you guys!" She thought to herself cheerfully. Only a few feet away from the bickering group, it didn't seem that any of them had noticed her presence. "So much for training…" Hoping off her oar, Botan landed with a soft thud against the grass. It was only then did the group take notice of her, four heads turning toward her, the other two encased in ice unable to look.

"Hello boys! It's been quite awhile!"

"Well lookie who it is! That foxy sheila that works for Prince Koenma," Chu greeted enthusiastically, while giving her a look over, "Err, what's yer name again?"

"I remember, it's Botan! Ya wouldn't ferget important stuff if ye didn't drink nonstop!' Jin chided, raising his arms behind his head. Turning his attention to the ferry girl, his mood changed rapidly. "Aye now lass, it's good to see you again. What brings ye here?"

"It's so nice to see some friendly faces again," Botan declared, bouncing excitedly on her heels, "Lord Koenma gave me a mission to check up on your training progress!" Reaching into the sleeve or her kimono, Botan pulled out the small device Koenma had given her earlier that morning. "With this thing! It's supposed to measure how strong your demon energy is and what class Spirit World currently ranks you in.

Realization dawned on her, and Botan turned to look over at Suzuki and Shishiwakamaru, still encased in Touya's ice barrier. "Are they alright?"

"N-n-no we aren't all right! We're freezing our balls off! Let us go already Touya!" Their united plea forced the ice demon to let out a deep sigh. Instantly the ice shell shattered, and the two once hot-headed demons flopped to the ground, shaking like leaves.

"Err…anyway…."

"Ooooh! Ooooh! I wanna know how strong I've become. I bet I'm a lot stronger than those two idiots," Rinku taunted, making the yo-yo's attached to his fingers point toward Shishiwakamaru and Suzuki.

"Shut up you little punk!" The two roared in unison.

"Of course Rinku, just stand still!" Botan ordered. Directing the metal tip at Rinku, Botan pressed a series of buttons, testing what each one did, when the device let out a slight beeping and the screen popped to life.

"Oh! Let's see here….ah! It would seem that you've gotten much stronger you man! Congratulations Rinku, you're now a low A-class demon!"

''Is that really good?" He responded with a confused look on his face, pointing a stubby finger at himself.

"Oh, hehehe," Botan laughed softly, scratching at the back of her head, "I'd forgotten that demons don't know of Spirit World's Class System. Well, let's put it this way, shall we? Toguro at his full strength, was that of an Upper B-Class demon. So you have become very strong Rinku!"

"Whoa! Did you hear that Chu? I'm stronger than Toguro now!"

"Yeah yeah, tha's great kid," Chu responded, disinterestedly, dark eyes currently glued on Botan's form. She seemed to feel his gaze on her and Botan turned toward the towering demon, a questionable look in pink eyes.

"Is there something wrong Chu?" There was a hint of concern in her voice.

"No, no, everything's just fine sheila. Just admiring that sexy little backside you got there! Shame though; that kimono don't do you justice. You should take it off," He suggested with a hearty grin.

A deep dark blush spread across Botan's face. She'd always heard Chu was a womanizer, but this was the first time he'd hit on her.

"S-shut up you idiot!' Botan shouted, embarrassed beyond measurement, swinging her oar at the blue haired man, who swiftly dodged. 

Giggling madly beside her, Jin couldn't help but be amused at the situation. "Ah, don' pay that horny bugger no mind Botan. He's just been lonely these pas' few months. Needs himself some relief if ya catch me drift."

"He certainly isn't the only one. I find this lack of a woman's touch to be quite vexing," Shishi grumbled.

"Same," Suzuki added. Both demons turned their eyes toward her.

"Ah..ha..ha, um, I'm very sorry boys. P-perhaps you can find a nice woman when you return to Demon World." A shiver ran down her spine, and the air around her seemed to grow warmer. Standing at her side, Jin smiled down at her, his pointed ears twitching excitedly.

"Miss Botan? I would like to know what my ranking is. Could you use the device on me?" Touya asked, moving to her other side. Botan sighed inwardly, thankful to move the conversation back to her task. '

"Yes, of course Touya!" Aiming the device toward the fellow bluenette, the device once again popped to life, the rating appearing on the screen. 'Well Touya, it seems that you are now a middle A-Class demon as well!" Nodding his thanks, he seemed quite satisfied with his rating, giving her a small smile.

"Who'd like to be next?" Botan asked excitedly, almost more excited to find out the boys ranking than they were.

"Before we get to that, how bout we head in and have a little sit down, eh? We can relax a bit," Chu offered.

"Hm? Don't you have more training to do? I don't want to be in your way."

"Nonsense Botan! Master Genkai gave us a break for a coupla' days. Went and gone on a trip she did!' Jin said happily.

"Oh poo, I was hoping to catch up with Genkai. At least Yukina is around, right?"

"Sorry, no. She left with Kuwabara quite some time ago. It's just you and us." Suzuki answered with a sly smile.

"Hehehehe. So how bout it lass? We'll jus' step inside for a bit and then you can get the rest of them readin's later, yea?" Dropping his arm around Botan's shoulder, Jin began to usher the blue haired woman toward the temple. Flashing a toothy grin to the rest of the men, they smirked knowingly, following Jin and Botan into the house. Rinku looked at the others with a confused look on his face, but followed anyway, shrugging his shoulders.

"W-well, I guess a little catching up couldn't hurt." Another shiver ran up Botan's spine, her women's intuition telling her that these men had much more in mind than chatting. In a way it was flattering, knowing they found her attractive enough to flirt, but for them to think they could lure her into bed so easy was a bit unsettling. Sure she hadn't been sexually involved with a man for a while…and the thought of being with one of the many attractive demons was tempting compared to using the battery operated toys beneath her bed, but she didn't just jump into bed with anyone!

Moving from the training grounds into the temple's living room, the group took a seat around a low sitting coffee table. Each of the men looked to be giddy with excitement, and Botan fidgeted nervously in her seat and an awkward silence seemed to stifle the room. Rinku, having followed the group into the temple, entered the room carrying a tray of tea and cups, placing the china on the table gently. Botan quickly reached out to take a cup, needing something to occupy herself in the uncomfortable quiet. She took a long drink, hoping someone would say something soon.

"So sheila," Chu said breaking the silence, "You wanna shag? Been quite a while for ol' Chu and with a fine body like that, you could show me a good time, I reckon." Getting straight to the point was always the best course of action to the drunkard demon.

Botan, in the midst of sipping her tea, spit the heated liquid all over the table, a look of pure shock adorning her face. She knew Chu had wanted sex, but she had not expected him to be so blunt about it!

"Bwha!? I-I…What!?" Words seem to befuddle her. Botan had expected Chu to to be a pervert, but didn't think he would ask her out right to have sex.

"Forget that big oaf Botan," Shishiwakamaru interrupted, letting his tongue slide over his bottom lip, "Let a real man show you a good time."

A short sigh broke behind him. "You guys are so rude. You could at least be polite about it," Touya chastised.

"Ahh don't be such a ninny Touya! You know you're just as interested as we are," Jin said with a wide smile, "So how bout it Botan? Ya' feel like having a romp with us?"

"Forget these rancid, low-class demons! The Beautiful Suzuki is the only one worthy enough of such a splendid woman!"

"Bite us you little clown!"

The men surrounding Botan continued to bicker amongst themselves, each offering to lay with the disheveled ferry girl, and giving her no time to answer. Botan held her hands up in front of herself, trying to calm the men down, while simultaneously keeping her guard up in case one of them turned to make a move on her unexpectedly.

"Hey hey hey! What's going on here!?' Rinku shouted angrily, jumping up onto the coffee table, "You adults are so greedy! You're just gonna leave me out of this completely? If everyone's gonna do it, I don't want to be left out! Besides, it's about time I learned about sex!'

Botan's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and her head snapped toward the yo-yo practitioner so quickly, her ponytail came around and slapped her in the face. Even Rinku wanted to be involved!?

"Yer just a kid mate, you think you can handle it?"

"I fought in the Dark Tournament too ya know! Of course I can handle it, you idiot!"

Botan was completely speechless, her mouth agape, and cheeks burning pink. All six demons were now crowded around the blue-haired, wide eyed ferry girl, eagerly awaiting her answer. The thought of her saying no to their desires seemed to not even crossed their minds!

"Well? Who's going first?" Shishi asked impatiently, tapping his foot.

"F-first? Now wait just a darn second here boys, I-I never agreed to any of this!" Botan shouted incredulously. Her cries seem to fall on deaf ears, and none of the men responded to her.

"How about we just all go at once?' Suzuki suggested, "She looks like she can take at least three of us at one time."

"Hey!"

The six demons looked at one another, each gauging the others' thoughts. No one seemed to have a problem with sharing. Nodding their heads, and with cheeky grins they began to quickly strip their clothes off. Before Botan could get another word out edge-wise, the six proud demons stood naked before her, their members twitching to life and eagerly awaiting the woman's touch.

Their training with Genkai had sculpted their bodies, even more so since the last time Botan had seen them. Despite trying not to stare at any one of them, Botan could still see the men in her peripheral vision, and she had to admit, they were all impressively endowed and had gorgeous muscles. Even Rinku, at such a short stature, had to have been as long as her hand. However, Botan nearly cried out when she saw Chu's monster of a penis; the Aussie had to have been at least ten inches long and half as thick. All at once, they took a step toward her, and Botan panicked

"H-hey now, wait a minute! Stop right there, I never agreed to anything!" Botan shouted trying to avert her eyes and stare only at the floor.

"Aye' tha's true lass…but ya never said no, now did ya?" Jin retorted, grinning mischievously, "Here, maybe I can convince ya, just a bit."

Pulling Botan off the couch and into his arms, Jin captured her lips in a deep kiss, and grinded his growing arousal against her hip, growling appreciatively at the silken material of her kimono. Surprised by his actions, Botan froze and gasped, allowing Jin the chance to slip his tongue inside her mouth, his dominating hers. Botan made to push him off…but her hands stilled on his naked chest, feeling the firm muscle under her fingertips; the felt incredible. Jin continued to assault her with a passionate kiss and they both needed to breath, Jin pulling back and leaving Botan light-headed and panting. Pink eyes stared hazily into confident blue ones, and Botan felt a knot build in her tummy, heat pooling between her thighs.

From behind her, Shishi's hands crept across her breasts, giving her bosom a gentle squeeze, causing Botan to moan softly, turning back to look at him over one shoulder. She hadn't been touched like that in too long.

"So soft…and no bra. I knew it," Shishi declared, moving his hands lower against her body. Sliding his hands to the obi, Shishi quickly untying it and pulling the garment away, allowing the ferry girl's pink kimono to slide open. With a quick tug at her back, the pink kimono fell away, leaving Botan left standing in only her panties, giving the men their first good look at her body.

Her skin was smooth and pale, tinged pink from the her embarrassment. Bright pink nipples tipped a set of perky breasts, and her stomach was fit and firm. Pink lace panties dug gently into her hips and thighs and long, luxurious legs shined in the light of the room. Reaching up to her ponytail, Jin hooked a finger around ribbon, pulling the material away, and letting Botan's hair free, the long blue tresses cascading down her back.

"Hehehe. Just like an angel, eh lads?" the wind user said, standing in awe of the ferry girl's naked beauty.

"Heh," Shishi scoffed, "An angel I can't wait to corrupt."

Grabbing a hold of the girl, he pushed her back down onto the sofa, and kneeled between her legs. "Now then, let's get these bothersome things off of you already."

Lifting her hips with one hand, Shishi yanked the lacy pair of panties down her legs in one smooth motion with the other, and tossed them to the side. Fixing his gaze on her now bare nether regions, he smirked devilishly noticing the small patch of soft blue curls atop her mound, "Oh look, a natural blue hair."

"Looks like I win the bet!" Chu called out joyfully.

"S-shut up you jerks!" Botan stuttered out in embarrassment, attempting to squeeze her thighs shut to block their view.

"Nu-uh ferry woman, we'll have none of that. Hold her legs open will ya?" At Shishi's request. Chu and Rinku hopped forward, taking hold of Botan's thighs and pulling them wide apart once again granting the men a view of her core.

"Tell me Botan, have you ever been eaten out before?" Shishi asked her. Her eyes widened as she shook her head no. Shizuru had told her once before that being "eaten out" felt quite amazing when Kurama had preformed the act on her, but never had she personally experienced it. "Really now? Then I'll happy take your first time for myself."

Lifting his fingers to her, Shishi brushed the tips softly against her labia, causing Botan to gasp and jerk her hips forward.

"Sensitive aren't we?" Shishi commented, squeezing her lips between his middle and fore fingers, "And look…you're already getting wet. Where has all that bravado from earlier gone?"

It was true; Botan already feel the familiar wetness between her thighs, and she bit her lip as Shishiwakamaru continued to use his fingers on her. Spreading her gently, he dipped his head low, allowing the flat of his tongue to glide across her warmth, tasting her. Above him, the ferry girl let out a throaty groan as the swordsman worked his magic on her, his tongue darting up to tease her hidden clit. Placing two fingers at her entrance, Shishi slowly inserted them into her, causing Botan to jolt and hiss in pleasure and Shishi began to pump slowly.

"Botan, you have such a wonderful taste," Shishi said huskily, taking another long lick, "Nice and tight too; this will be fun." She let out a gasp as he continued his work, the duel assault of his tongue and fingers arousing her further. Her breath came quicker, and her nipples hardened as she watched the demon devour her.

"While that vagabond is enjoying his meal, let us have some fun too!" Suzuki announced appearing at her side. Kneeling down, his soft but strong hand reached her left breast, gently massaging it. His fingers clasped around her hardened bud, squeezing firmly and pulling softly, garnering another moan from the ferry girl. Bending low, the master of disguise brought his tongue to the delicate flesh, first giving the nipple a few quick flicks, before engulfing it and sucking hungrily.

"Mmmm!" She moaned, responding to his mouth quickly, arching her back so her breast was made more available to him. To her surprise, a cool, wet feeling engulfed her unattended breast, sending a chill throughout her body. Touya, like Suzuki, was now sucking gently on her right breast, nipping slightly on the hardened peak with his fangs. Further down, Rinku and Chu had began to massage her thighs, their calloused palms rising goose-bumps across her smooth skin.

Botan's moans and cries were filling the air as her body begun to feel overwhelmed. The combined pleasures of the the demons oral attentions and hands running over her body was quickly bringing Botan to her first orgasm. Her core twitched eagerly and her hips bucked toward Shishi's mouth, the imp demon sucking dutifully on her clit while his fingers pressed against her vaginal walls expertly.

"You're so close Botan," Shishi asked slowing his pace, teasing her, "I wonder if I should stop…let you stew in torturous pleasure a bit longer?"

"Mwha? N-No, please don't stop!" Botan ground out through clenched teeth, her need to climax taking over all other conscious thoughts. Her pussy sucked and pulled at the Shishi's fingers excitedly, as if milking a penis. She was so close!

Grinning wickedly, Shishi returned his attention to her throbbing clit. Taking the engorged muscle gently between his lips, he flicked his tongue quickly against it, eliciting a loud cry of pleasure from Botan. With a dark chuckle, he nipped sharply on the jewel and pounded his fingers into her vigorously. Botan squealed, and her pussy clenched tightly around the invading digits and her thighs jerked free of the Chu and Rinku's grasp, and clamping down around Shishi's face. '

"Nngh! Ooooh, oh god, I'm cumming!" Botan's back arched hard off the couch once more, her toes curling, and fingers digging into the cushions beneath her. An intense, long overdue, orgasm ripped through Botan's body, sending electric shocks through her brain as she came hard, spilling her juices into Shishiwakamaru's mouth. As Botan rode out the waves of her orgasm, Shishi never stopping licking and pumping his fingers, allowing Botan to feel the fullest effects of his talents. After what had to be the longest orgasm she'd ever experienced ended, and Botan fell limp on the couch, Shishi pulled away, licking him lips and smiling proudly at the rest of the room's occupants.

"So ferry girl, how was that?" Shishi asked smugly, licking the traces of Botan's juices off his fingers. Botan just gasped and panted, her breast heaving as she tried to recover her breath.

"Now that the sheila is all warmed up, how 'bout we get ours?" Chu suggested, moving

"Aye! I'm all for tha' idea mate," Jin happily agreed. Jumping around excitedly, the men began to move the furniture back to give them some room to move around. Reaching forward, Jin pulled the recovering woman off the couch and to the center of the room.

"Hehehe, now lassie, it's time for ya' to repay the favor!' Jin declared with a smile, pushing Botan down to her knees. The six eager demons quickly surrounded her, gently stroking their cocks to ease their growing tension.

"I've never…done _that_ …before," she said nervously, swallowing the lump in her throat. Her heart began to race as she eyed over the six throbbing shafts pointed at her face, noticing droplets of pre-cum forming on the various tips.

"Then now's as good a time as ever to start isn't it?' Suzuki scoffed, "Here, me first!"

"Hey don't be stingy bozo! I should get to go first anyway!" Rinku barked out angrily, pushing his shoulder into Suzuki's ribs.

"Why should either of ya blokes get ta go first!? I'm the biggest and strongest so I get first dibs!' Chu argued grabbing Rinku by the scruff of his neck and pushing him backwards

"Stop your bitching! I ate her out, so I should get my cock sucked first!' Shishi crudely butt in.

"You're all a bunch o' whiny ninnies! I'll be goin' first, I will!" Jin rebutted, pushing a hand into Chu's face.

The five of them continued to argue among themselves, pushing, shoving and name calling, desperately trying to be the first to enter the ferry woman's mouth. Touya sighed in annoyance, stepping in front of Botan, "Is everything a contest between them?"

Turning his attention to the still kneeling bluenette, Touya quickly reassured her. "Relax Miss Botan, its pretty simple. Make sure to use your tongue, pay attention to the head and watch the teeth," he explained carefully. Botan nodded up at him weakly, and taking her hand, Touya guided it to his member, letting out a soft groan as her smooth palm grasped his heated member. Slowly stroking her hand back and forth, Botan tentatively touched her tongue to the head of his blushed member, tasting his flesh and pre-cum for the first time. It was slightly bitter and salty, she'd always heard it was, but strangely, it wasn't unpleasant. Growing bolder, Botan kissed the head, and licked from the base of his shaft to the tip of the head in one smooth motion. Botan smiled in spite of herself…she actually kind of liked it. Her tongue continued to work the delicate flesh of the ice demon's arousal, before pulling away momentarily.

"A-am I doing okay?" The uncertainty in her voice made Touya chuckle softly.

"You're a natural Botan," Touya said as Botan's tongue enveloped him once again. Smiling down at her, he placed his hand at the top of her head, and pressed forward slightly, urging her to continue.

"Take me into your mouth," he instructed. Botan nodded and gripped the base of his shaft firmly in one hand. Her soft lips enveloped the head of the weeping cock, and slid down the shaft as she took more of him into her mouth. Above her, Touya let out a hiss of pleasure, loving the warm, slick feel of her mouth. The desire to force himself down her throat was almost uncontrollable, but being her first time, Touya fought to control himself. She gave a muffled moan around him, the vibrations further stimulating him and Touya sighed again in pleasure. Swirling her tongue around the tip briefly, Botan then bobbed her along the shaft, stroking the flesh she couldn't fit into her mouth with one hand while gently massaging his testicles in her other.

The pleasure the ferry woman was instilling upon him was quickly building Touya to his breaking point. Her soft hands and warm mouth, combined with her outstanding tongue work, were too much for Touya to deal with much longer. He steadily pumped his hips forced, slowly and gently, in tune with Botan's bobbing head, and groaned deeply. "I'm getting close Botan, let's pick up the pace."

Botan's pink eyes widened as she felt his fingers curl in her hair. Gripping her head in both hands, Touya began to move her head over his cock faster, being careful not to gag her. His hips began to jerk uncontrollably as ecstasy raked through his body, and finally Touya came.

"Ssh, Botan, I'm cumming!" Holding her head still half way down his shaft, Touya exploded into Botan's mouth spilling his seed down her throat, and over her tongue, groaning in completion. The first bursts caused Botan to gag in protest, but with no other choice, she quickly began to swallow the thick, salty fluid. A cool, icy feeling spread throughout her stomach as she pulled away, no doubt due to his ice nature.

"Fuck…that was amazing Botan," Touya gasped, as Botan popped his dick out of her mouth,"For your first time giving head, you definitely have some skill." Her cheeks burning pink, Botan her head shyly, she muttered a quiet, "Thank you."

"Sheila that was amazing! I can't wait for my turn! Let ol' Chu show you how a real man does things'

"No way, I still haven't gotten a chance either," Rinku shouted, "And I'm starting to get sore over here!" True to his word, his penis throbbed almost angrily.

"I'm still quite aroused. Her mouth was amazing, but I can't wait to feel her other holes," Touya chuckled, absentmindedly stroking his spit slick cock.

"Don't be a hog Touya! Let someone else have a go with the angel!" Jin said, elbowing Touya in the side playfully.

Botan couldn't believe these guys, a drop of sweat forming on her brow. At every chance they seemed to be fighting over who got to fuck her next! Her body had begun to react quite positively to all the attention she had received so far, and Botan felt her pussy throb in anticipation, yearning to be filled and quickly. Her slender fingers found her dripping lips and stroked gently, trying to ease the ache she felt. She had to stop their stupid fighting immediately.

"Boys, boys," Botan called out, gaining all of their attention again. "Why not just…play rock, paper, scissors or something?"

The men all looked at each other, a thoughtful look on all of their faces, except for Chu who grimaced in annoyance.

A chorus of agreeing answers replied from all but Chu, and the group formed a circle, holding a single balled fist out.

"Shit, I suck at this game!" Chu lamented, begrudgingly placing his fist in as well.

"Too bad, you drunkard," Shishiwakamaru taunted, before turning to Touya, "And you've had your turn, so wait this one out." Touya frowned, but shook his head in agreement. It was only fair.

"On 'Shoot' then lads," Jin explained, "Rock…paper…scissors…shoot!" Five signs where thrown, and a brief silence passed over the group.

"Ahh fuckin' hell!" Chu cursed loudly. Shishiwakamaru glared angrily at his sign of scissors as well, and then down at Jin, Suzuki, and Rinku's sign of rock.

"Hmph, as expected. Shall we go another round…or do you two want to run a three way on her?" Suzuki asked the two other demons. Jin and Rinku looked at one another, shrugging their shoulders. They had no problem with it. Behind them, Botan gasped in shock, at the thought of having to take on three demons at once.

"W-wait a minute! Don't you think that's a bit much? I-I'm not sure I can handle three of you at the same time!"

"No worries lass! You're a tough little thing, you'll be able ta handle us jus' fine," Jin reassured, giggling merrily, "And I've just been dying to get in that backside of yours."

"W-what!? You mean… _anal_ sex?' she questioned quietly, as if she were afraid to be overheard saying it. Jin nodded excitedly, his ears bouncing and wiggling.

"Aye! Never done this either have ya?"

Botan shook her head no in response.

"Ahh, no worries! I'll be nice and gentle for ya' but you're gonna have to get me ready first!" Before Botan could even ask what that mean, Jin thrust himself toward her mouth, the head of his cock pressing against her lips. "I gotta be properly lubricated! Hehehe!"

"Oh…okay, that makes sense," Botan nodded her head firmly, and like with Touya, grasped Jin's penis in her hands, her tongue darting out across the bulbous head of Jin's member. He let out a small groan as her lips wrapped around the head, tongue swirling about as she slowly took more of him in.

"Hey! We're supposed to be sharing her you know!' Rinku interrupted, jumping over to the two, "I'm tired of waiting!"

"Relax little fella, we're just getting prepped. Now lay yourself down there. It's your first time with a woman after all, so you're gonna get the big prize, you are!" Rinku smiled, his eyes growing wide with excitement, and did as he was instructed, erection pointed at the ceiling eagerly.

Once he was adequately lubricated, Jin pulled Botan's mouth off his saliva coated cock, and grabbed the woman's hand, directing the ferry girl over to straddle over Rinku.

"You ready to snatch up the kid's virginity Botan?" Jin teased, patting her on the bottom.

"If you're sure I'm good enough for you…" Botan replied shyly. She'd never taken someone's virginity before…let alone a young demon boys.

"Absolutely! Chu said it's about time for me to start having sex anyway!" Reaching up, Rinku grabbed Botan's hips and pulled her closer to him, the tip of his member brushing her thigh. Taking hold of his member, Rinku traced the tip along Botan's dripping sex, and gasping at the soft, silky feel of a woman for the first time.

"Hurry it up Rinku!"

"Y-yeah, of course," Rinku shuddered, "You ready Botan?"

Botan bit her lip and nodded. Reaching down, Botan took hold of Rinku, and lowered herself down, allowing the head of Rinku's cock sink inside her. Rinku's breath hitched, and he was at a loss of words as Botan's body coiled around him, so hot and tight. What an incredible feeling! Above him, Botan sighed in pleasure, as she sank down fully onto Rinku. Although nowhere near as long or thick as the older males in the room, the way Rinku stretched her body felt incredible. It'd been years since she had a real cock inside of her, and her vibrators couldn't compare to the feeling of a real phallus.

"Aye lass, time to get you ready too," Jin whispered into her ear, his warm breath tickling her. Sliding down Botan's back, Jin trailed chaste kisses down Botan's spine, and nipped gently on the skin of her plump ass. His calloused palm gently smoothed over her cheeks, savoring the feel of her skin. Digging his thumbs in between her cheeks, Jin spread Botan wide, exposing her anus. Jin grinned, and pressed forward dragging his tongue across the untouched hole. Botan gasped sharply at the feeling of his warm wet tongue, as he poked and licked at her.

"W-What are you doing?!"

"Relax! Just getting you prepared," Pushing his tongue past the tight ring, he swirled his tongue around inside her, Botan gasping and squirming at the new sensation. Jin pulled his mouth away momentarily, gently pushing his index finger inside of her, testing her body, and Botan grunted, unsure. Slowly he pushed his finger against the walls, wiggling the digit and loosening the woman up. After a few moments, Botan buried her head in the crook of Rinku's shoulder, and cooed in pleasure, as Jin added a second finger.

Jin smiled; she was ready. Maneuvering behind her, Jin placed the bulbous head of his member against the slick, puckered ring, and slowly pushed into her. A muffled grunt filled the room as he entered her ass for the first time, pushing forward a few inches, before pulling out, and repeating the action, until he was able to fully imbed her. Botan moaned and squirmed about, trying to get more comfortable, and she appreciated that Jin allowed her a moment to adjust. She nodded back at him that it was okay to move, and Jin began to push and pull his hips.

"Finally!" Rinku cheer from beneath Botan, as he too began to thrust into her. The demons' pace was slow at first, trying to find a steady groove, but as Botan's once quiet moans began to grow louder, the picked up the pace. From below, Rinku's thrusts were quick and enthusiastic, overcome with pleasure and still learning the motions. From above, Jin's thrusts were steady and firm, making sure to strike as deep into Botan as he could manage.

"Ahem! I hope you didn't forget about the Beautiful Suzuki!" the master of disguise announced suddenly. Botan lifted her head, only to find a cock inches from her face, twitching excitedly. "Do yourself the honor of sucking my dick." Botan looked skeptical at his choice of words, but did as she was requested, wrapping her lips around the pre-cum laden head, her tongue repeating the swirling motion she'd learned before. Quicker than she would have liked Suzuki pushed himself further into her mouth, the tip poking at the back of her throat, and Botan gagged in protest.

"How divine!" Suzuki announced, curling his fingers into Botan's hair, holding her head steady. "Now let me take care of the rest."

Together the three demons continued to pump their dicks into Botan, their moans filling the air. Beneath her, Rinku suckled roughly on her bouncing breasts, pulling at the nipples like an infant. Letting her breast pop free, Rinku cried out urgently, "I-I don't know how much longer I can last! It feels too good!" He could feel his control slipping fast, and with one final plunge, Rinku grit his teeth, and growled out, his orgasm striking hard.

The first spray of hot cum inside her caused Botan to cry out in shock and elation. Tingles shot through her entire body at the warmth that filled her pussy. Her body tightened around his spurting cock, and Rinku gasped as he was milked of every bit of his seed by the ferry woman. Botan cried out in pleasure, her screams muffled by Suzuki's cock, as the triple assault on her body began sending her on the road to another orgasm. Behind her, Jin began to pick up his pace now that Rinku had finished, and in front of her Suzuki quickened the pace of his face fuck, his sac slapping noisily against her chin.

Suzuki hissed, and pulled back until only the head of his cock remained in Botan's mouth, panting in pleasure. Smiling as best she could, delighted at the clear euphoria the clown was experiencing, Botan began suckling on blood engorged tip before giving him a soft bite. Keiko had once bashfully admitted that she had tried this on Yusuke once before, something she'd read in a magazine, and Yusuke had flooded her mouth with cum in an instant. It worked for Suzuki too!

He gave a howl of pleasure and exploded. A torrent of the demon's thick cum shot into mouth, catching her by surprise and causing Botan to jerk back. Grabbing his cock, Suzuki pumped his shaft harshly to aid in his release, and shot the remained of his orgasm over Botan's lips, hair, and face. Botan whined in displeasure as a shot caught her in the eye, but happily swallowed down the tasty cum that she'd caught in her mouth.

"Oh fuck…that' was amazing," Suzuki sighed happily, his legs shaking beneath him. He reached a hand out and patted Botan on the head, "You really know your stuff." Botan licked her lips cleaning what traces of cum she could reach. Snickering, Suzuki swiped the remainder of his seed from her chin with his thumb, and fed it to her, Botan sucking the digit clean and moaning.

"Hehe, you're more like a devil than an angel. You really love to be fucked don't you?"

Blushing darkly, Botan didn't respond, and he laughed heartily at her embarrassment. She wouldn't still be here if that wasn't the case, she thought to herself.

"Botan, that's it lass, I'm gonna cum!' Jin roared from behind her suddenly. His balls tightened, and he gave on final thrust, burying himself completely into her. Jin pulled Botan flush against his chest, and reached around her waist, his fingers finding her clit, and rubbing circles. Botan gasped, and Jin growled deeply cumming deep into her bowels. Spurt after spurt filled her ass, and Botan tossed her head back and screamed as more electric shocks coursed through her body, her stomach growing hot from the wind user's cum, and dual assault on her clit.

It was all too much for Botan to bare, and Botan cried out to the gods above as an almighty orgasm crashed over her. The walls of her ass and pussy clenched tight, still packed full with two hefty cocks, and she squirted for the second time that day. Her toes curled and Botan clawed at the floor below her, her body quivering and shaking uncontrollably. Her arms and legs gave out beneath, her, and she crashed down onto Rinku below her, her tits cramming into his face.

"That was better than I expected!" Jin sighed, wiping his brow with his bandaged arm. An audible pop was heard has Jin extracted himself from her ass, and likewise below, Rinku slipped himself out of pussy, a rush of cum following suit from both orifices. Botan made a moan of disappointment at the loss of the feeling, but rolled to one side, to avoid crushing the smaller demon beneath her any longer.

"Whoo, that was fantastic!" the Jin shouted happily, giving Botan's ass a loud slap. She yipped in response, and tried to hide just how good the spank had actually felt. Turning to the two remaining members yet to fuck Botan, "You lads are up!" If his smile could get any wider, Chu's face would have disappeared behind it. Racing forward without a second to lose, he pulled the ferry girl to her feet and gave her a sharp kiss.

"Now now love, you aren't too tired to keep goin' are ya?"

Botan shook her head no. She was certainly tired already, but her body was trembling in excitement, aching to be filled once more and she wasn't going to pass up on the opportunity to be fucked again.

"Oi prissy boy", Chu called to the imp, "Which hole do ya want to have a go at?" Crude as always. Botan looked wearily between the two men.

"Drunken prick, I'll take her pussy. She'll love to be stretched by a real man's cock, rather than a child's!"

"You're an asshole Shishi," Rinku spat from across the room.

"Good then! I'll take care o' this lovely little behind for a while," Chu said with a hearty laugh Immediately Botan's widened to the size of dinner plates, her head snapping toward the towering demon, mouth agape.

"H-How is _that_ gonna fit in my… you'll tear me in two!" Botan cried, a hint of fear in her eyes. No way was that monster cock going to fit inside her!

"No worries sheila, I'll be gentle! I swear, you'll love it!" Chu said assuredly, patting Botan on the shoulder, and grinning.

Before she could protest, Chu spun her around and picked her up from behind. He hooked the back of her knees over his elbows, and leaned her back against his chest. "Here I come foxy," Chu said shortly, before pressing the head of his cock against her anus. Using the remaining fluids of Botan's last session as lubrication, Chu slowly pressed into her rear entrance, the head popping in with little resistance. Slowly he pushed himself further into her, his girth stretching Botan a bit more than Jin had, all the while groaning at the incredible feeling of her body contouring around his cock. Botan however hissed in pain as the monster was inched deeper and deeper into her with every passing second. Tears sprung to her eyes and the breath was pushed from her lungs.

"I-it hurts Chu," Botan ground out tightly, clenching every muscle in her body, trying to resist the massive penis.

"We're almost there Botan, just a few more inches," Chu soothed softly, "Just take a deep breath, and relax. You'll be just fine." He stilled his invasion, and Botan stiffly nodded her head, taking in several deep breaths, trying to relax her body. As she did so, Chu began to press himself deeper into her until he declared, "There we go sheila! All in!" He wriggled his hips side to side, trying to loosen her up, and Botan laid back against him limply, struggling to breath. She felt so full, it was insane.

"God…your so big!" she sighed breathlessly. Chu had begun to rock against her, drawing his hips back slightly, before pushing back in. He seemed to be pleased with her choice of words, "You're damn right! Hey Shishi, get your ass over here already, can't you see she's waiting?"

Oh Shishi could see it clearly all right. With each of Chu's shallow thrusts, the ferry woman's pussy twitched, glistening with her sticky wetness, begging to be filled again. "You don't have to tell me twice," he stated, and striding over to the rutting pair, he gripped his member and teased her slick folds with the head, slapping himself down roughly against her clit. Still adjusting to the mass of flesh in her rectum, the pain beginning to turn to a different sort of pleasure, Shishi slapping his cock over her clit caused Botan to squeal, arching her back, and driving herself deeper onto Chu.

Gripping her ankles in his hands, Shishi lined himself up, and thrust in, granting Botan's unspoken wish. The imp seethed as he pushed into Botan, her quim tighter than he could have imagined with Chu filling her ass. His thrusts came slow at first, matching Chu's pace until the both of them were sure Botan could handle more. That moment came quicker than either one had expected, as Botan began to squirm and make frustrated noises only a short moment later.

"F-faster…please," Botan whined, as she began to rock her hips against both her current lovers.

The two demons shared a sly grin, and did as they were asked, increasing the pace of their thrusts. It was a gradual increase, but in no time at all, the two men were thrusting into the ferry girl with vigor, the clap of their bodies and Botan's cries of ecstasy filling the air.

Matching their thrusts as best she could with her own, Botan could feel herself approaching another climax. God she loved it; the feeling of being so full, so coveted…and having back to back orgasms! Her lust had completely consumed her, and she needed more.

"Gch…none of those idiotic fan girls have ever compared to this!" Shishi groaned deeply, readjusting his grip on Botan's legs, "We must be the most fortunate men in the three worlds!"

"Ya got that right! I ain't never had a fuck like this before. She's so tight, I could cum at any second," Chu groaned, "Tell me ya love it sheila! How does it feel!?'

"Hnngh! I..hah…love it! I do!" The feeling was unlike anything she'd ever experience before now. She reached down, her fingers finding her clit, and desperately playing with herself. She could feel herself coming ever close to the edge. Chu and Shishiwakamaru doubled their efforts, pounding into her as hard as Botan could take, twisting their hips, their hands roaming her body. Botan tossed her head back as Shishi struck at a particularly sensitive spot deep inside her, and her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Oooooooooh! I-I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" Crying out, Botan's pussy and anus tightened around the shafts, her body convulsing harshly as she came. Her legs spasmed out of control, and Botan squirted hard, drenching Shishiwakamaru's abdomen in her sweet juices. Sobbing with pleasure, Botan's body milked the men's shafts for all they were worth and soon, they too met their end. Twin streams of cum shot into Botan yet again, triggering another miniature orgasm that had Botan clutching onto the two men like they were her lifeline.

"Fuck sheila! You feel so good, I never wanna leave!" Chu howled as he continued to pump his cum into her, grinding into her backside to aide his release. After a few glorious moments, bathing in bliss, Botan slumped in the men's hold.

"Ungh, I've never cum so hard in my life," Shishi groaned, extracting himself from Botan's quivering pussy, and dropping to the ground. Chu followed suit, slowly pulling himself of the blue-haired woman's ass with a dull pop, and lowering Botan to the floor.

Botan sighed pleasantly, her whole body shaking in the aftermath of her most intense orgasm ever. She could feel the copious amount of her lovers' seed leaking from her body, and Botan shivered at the heat of it. She felt…incredible.

"Whoo! What a show! You got me all excited again! Ready for the next go Botan?' Jin asked merrily, stroking his rock hard erection.

Botan's pink eyes snapped open at his statement. "R-round two!?" Botan exclaimed in bewilderment. Almost too afraid to do so, Botan peaked around at the demons in the room. Chu and Shishi were already back on their feet, though shakily, standing with the other four, each wearing a bright smile and full erection. "H-how is this possible? Y-you've already cum so much!"

"Don't you know anything? We demons have a much stronger sex drive than humans," Shishi stated, tugging gently on his throbbing penis, "We can all keep going for hours." Smiling devilishly, the demons moved toward the ferry girl once again and Botan almost fainted.

Two hours later, two long hours of constant fucking, sucking, and cumming later, the group of demons and one sole ferry girl, lay exhausted and panting on the floor of Genkai's temple. Botan stared wearily up at the ceiling, cum decorating her face, hair, bosom and well…every bit of her! Each demon had taken their turn ravishing her, fucking each of her orifices, multiple times, and cumming all over her. She'd long since lost count of how many orgasms she and the demons had been given, but Botan was positive it was past double digits. Never before had she been so physically exhausted in her life; she could barely feel her legs anymore.

"Oi love!" Chu called, slapping Botan on her bare ass, "You should stop by again real soon. We can do this again sometime!"

Botan blushed deeply once again, making a mental note to bash Chu with her bat later. Sure the sex had felt…incredible, but her body ached and she could barely walk. It'd be a while before she considered anything like this, ever again. A one on one deal maybe…but not all six at once.

"I'll be sure to consider it," Botan lied quickly, waving her hand dismissively at the horny bastard. She rolled onto one hip, and looked around the room, yawning openly and stretching her arms high above her head. She looked around the room feeling as though she was missing something…

"Oh, I almost completely forgot why I even came here!" Botan cried suddenly, remembering just what it was, she was meant to be doing. Crawling over to her fallen kimono on her hands and knees, an action that earned her a whistle of approval, Botan reached into one of the long sleeves, pulling out the small device used to read power levels. Quickly pointing the device toward Shishiwakamaru, Suzuki, Jin, and Chu, each of their readings popped up on the screen.

"Wow, congratulations everyone, you're at the middle A-class! You're now as strong as Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke were just a few months ago!' Botan said happily, thoroughly impressed.

"Hell yea! One step closer to whoopin' Urameshi's ass!" Chu shouted, bouncing around happily.

"If I get just a bit stronger, I can have my rematch with Kurama," Touya declared silently, "I must train harder!"

A look of confidence spread across their features, Shishi, Suzuki and Jin smiling in triumph, flexing their muscles.

"You've all grown very much in such a short amount of time. Spirit World will be counting on your abilities in the upcoming tournament!" Botan announced happily.

"And with that…I really should head back," Botan said, tucking the energy reading device back into her kimono sleeve, "Lord Koenma will be very angry that it's taken me so long." A bead of sweat formed at her brow, and Botan groaned forlornly, knowing Koenma would probably punish her with more work. She was already so tired.

"Just tell him you were catching up with some old friends and I'm sure he'll forgive you Botan," Touya said soothingly. "However…you should probably wash up before you go."

Botan looked down at herself, eying the streaks of drying cum on her skin, and laughed in embarrassment. She jumped to her feet, her legs wobbling unsteadily beneath her "Y-yes…that's a good idea," Botan agreed, scurrying off to the bathroom.

The group of six demons watched Botan hurry out of the room, eying her naked backside with cheeky grins. With the ferry woman, the men jumped toward each other, a each with a fist raised.

"Winner gets to join her," Suzuki declared.

"I'm terrible at this game and you know it, but I'll give it a go, if only to get in that sheila one more time," Chu responded.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors! Shoot!" a chorus of voices rang. A moment of silence pasted, before a single voice cried out in victory.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Botan! What in the blazes took you five hours to get that measly task done!?" Koenma shouted angrily, slamming his seal stamp hard on a fresh document.

"I'm terribly sorry Koenma Sir," Botan apologized, bowing her head, "After I got the readings you requested, I uhh…got distracted while catching up with the guys." Botan stood straight and scratched the back of her head nervously, a dark blush staining her cheeks. She had meant to be back sooner…but when she had gone to take her bath, Touya has quickly followed her into the room, and before she knew it, she was being fucked underneath the streaming water.

Koenma glared at the ferry woman for a moment, sucking hard on his pacifier and trying to remain calm. He sighed deeply in exasperation, "Fine, whatever! So long as you got the necessary readings. Hand in your report and then get some rest. You look exhausted!' the baby-formed prince commanded.

Exhaustion was certainly an understatement, Botan thought to herself, bowing once more to her boss. Muttering out a "Thank you Sir," Botan reached into one of her long kimono sleeves, pulling out the desired document of recorded energy levels, and placed the paper down on Koenma's desk, which the prince readily snatched up. Turning and shuffling from the room, Botan yawned deeply, and made her way back to her room, ready to sleep off the incredible night she'd had. Perhaps after the tournament…maybe she could see what Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei were up too.


	13. Thank You Pt2

Long overdue Koenma work for one of my biggest fans, NightJasmine10. I hope you're ready to "enjoy" this! A sequel to Yukina thanking her friends with that wonderful mouth of hers. It's been a little while since I've written so I hope I'm not TOO rusty.

* * *

"Knock knock!"

Koenma growled, looking up from his paperwork with a frown. He had a mountain load of files to stamp before the night was through and had specifically instructed his staff to not bother him! He was ready to snap at the intruder, but when he saw Botan pass through his door with a bright smile stretched across her lips, he paused, keeping his anger in check.

"Botan? What is it? I'm very busy right now," Koenma ground out, waving a hand at the workload covering his desk.

"Oh yes, and I'm so sorry to bother you sir, but I come baring good news!" Botan replied cheerfully, bowing politely. Koenma quirked an eyebrow, sitting up straighter in his seat.

"Good news?" Koenma asked suspiciously. There was rarely 'good news' when it came to Spirit World, regrettably. "And what exactly would that be?"

"You have a guest!" Botan announced.

Koenma's face fell, and he slumped in his seat dejectedly. _Of course_ , more work. "Botan, please, I do not have the time to entertain guests right now! Send whoever it is away."

"Oh but Koenma Sir, she's been wanting to see you for quite some time now!" Botan said urgently, "Please don't turn her away now!"

"Her?" Koenma asked, his interested suddenly piqued once more. Well, if it was a woman who wanted to see him… Koenma struggled to keep the grin off his face. "Her who?"

"Why, Yukina of course!" Botan declared

" _Yukina?_ " Koenma repeated, his jaw dropping in shock. Oh dear, he hoped that Yukina wasn't about to ask him to help find her brother! Hiei would surely not be pleased.

"Yes Sir, the one and only!"

"Hmm… very well." Koenma said, spinning his chair away from Botan dramatically, "Send her in!"

"Okie dokie!" Botan cheered, spinning on her heels and scurrying from the room. She returned a moment later with Yukina in toe, the petite ice demon smiling softly.

"Here we are Koenma Sir!"

Koenma spun his chair back around to face the two women, revealing that, in the short time Botan had been gone, he had changed into his adult form, his chin resting on a balled fist, and one leg casually thrown over the other. He looked rather cool if he did say so himself! Yukina bowed her head in a polite greeting, and Botan's face fell, her shoulders slumping. Her boss was such a dork sometimes…

"W-well then, if you'll excuse me, I'll leave you two alone," Botan announced. She turned to Yukina and winked playfully, "When you're done here, come to my room, and we'll have a little sleep over tonight Yukina!"

Yukina smiled up at Botan, cheeks twinged pink, and nodded her head happily, "Yes, thank you Botan. I'll see you shortly." Botan let out an excited squeak before turning to Koenma and bowing once more. "Good bye Koenma Sir! Have fuuun!"

Botan turned and quickly left, giggling all the way, leaving Koenma and Yukina alone to stare after her. "Have fun?" Koenma murmured to himself in confusion. What in the blazes was that woman on about?

"Thank you for meeting with me Mister Koenma," she spoke softly, gaining Koenma's undivided attention. She stared up at him with large, inviting eyes.

"Of course Yukina, it's no trouble," Koenma replied smoothly, ignoring the large stacks of papers waiting on him. Those could wait. "What is it that I can do for you?"

A serene smile graced Yukina's lips, and she shook her head in dismissal. "You misunderstand, I'm not here to ask you for anything, Mister Koenma."

Koenma's face twisted in confusion, eyebrows raised, and he leaned forward to rest his forearms against his desk. "Then… why have you requested an audience with me?"

"I wanted to express my gratitude toward you Mister Koenma," Yukina answered honestly, taking a step forward, hands clutched at her chest.

"Gratitude?"

Yukina nodded her head. "Yes sir. I wanted to show you my thanks, for all that you had done to rescue me from Tarukane and that awful prison of his."

Koenma straightened in his seat once more, puffing his chest out, and grinning. It was rare for him to be congratulated for a mission done well, even by those in Spirit World! Having such a pretty young demon do so… well he could certainly use this opportunity to stroke his ego!

"Well that's very kind of you Yukina," Koenma spoke sagely, rising from his seat and moving to stand in front of the young ice maiden. "I was simply doing my duty as Prince of Spirit World, but if you insist." He extended his hand for her to take, smiling brightly and closing his eyes.

A moment of silence passed with Koenma standing in the middle of the room with his hand extended. When Yukina did not accept his offer, he opened his eyes, to find that she was no longer standing in front of him. Yukina was gone!? Where had she disappeared too? Could she move as fast as her brother?

"Y-Yuki-"

A sharp tug at his hips interrupted his speech, and Koenma lowered his gaze in shock, finding Yukina, kneeling in front of him, yanking his belt out of the loops of his slacks.

"Yukina!? W-w-what are you doing!?" Koenma screeched.

Large crimson eyes stared back up at him, sparkling with amusement. Yusuke and Kazuma had responded the same way when she tried to thank them. She briefly wondered if all men were amazed with the Ice Maidens' ways.

"I'm giving you my thanks, Mister Koenma," Yukina responded simply, dragging the zipper of Koenma's pants down. "It is the tradition of my people to thank our saviors with the use of our mouths.

"Wha- wait wait…huh!?" Koenma stuttered, flabbergasted. "A-And you're okay with this?"

Yukina giggled cutely, rubbing her palms up and down Koenma's thighs, trying to soothe his unease. "Oh yes Sir, I quite enjoy it actually."

"O-oh…. well then.." Koenma replied dumbly, at a loss for words. He could feel himself begin to harden, and the bulge in his pants would be very noticeable before long.

"Would you please accept my thanks?" Yukina asked sweetly, staring up into his eyes. Koenma swallowed thickly, and bit hard into the Mafuken. Was this really happening?! And if it was…then there was no way he could pass up this opportunity! Koenma steeled his will and nodded wordlessly, and seeing his agreement, Yukina hummed appreciatively.

Wasting no time, Yukina yanked Koenma's slacks down, the tan clothing pooling around his ankles, and sighed happily, seeing the growing bulge in the Prince's underwear. Curling her fingers over the band, Yukina slid the fabric down, and gasped sharply as Koenma's now fully erect cock popped free, bobbing her on the nose.

"S-Sorry," Koenma apologized shakily.

Yukina shook her head, giggling. "Please, don't be," she replied, reaching out to take firm hold of his member, "I'm happy that you're so excited." Her hand was soft and cool to the touch, and Koenma nearly choked on his groan of pleasure.

She stroked him gently in one hand, traveling the full length of his penis multiple times, before stopping at the base, where she squeezed firmly. The already bulbous head of his cock swelled with increased blood flow, and Yukina grinned in satisfaction before leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on the tip.

"Mmmm."

Yukina moaned softly, and began to trail tender kisses beneath and down the sides of his shaft, before reaching his swollen testicles. She grinned, placing a kiss on each one before her tongue slipped out, hot and wet, to bathe them in her saliva. She had learned from her dealings with Yusuke and Kuwabara that men loved to have their testicles pleasured as well, and she would be remiss if she did not give the same attentions to Koenma. Above her, Koenma groaned approvingly, hips twisting, and Yukina knew she had done the right thing. Then he would love this.

Opening her mouth wide, she allowed his sac to dip into her mouth, and Yukina suckled gently on the testis in turn, massaging him with her tongue. With her mouth busy, Yukina put her hands back to work, stroking his neglected cock, and Koenma gasped sharply as the dual pleasures.

"Y-Yukina!" Koenma cried, reaching out to steady himself on his desk, "You're…incredible!"

Yukina released his balls with an audible pop, and panted out a lustful "thank you", before diving forward to lick and suck at him once more. Satisfied that she'd given his balls enough enough attention, Yukina dragged the flat of her tongue up the full length of Koenma before circling the pulsing head. Due to her attentions, a dollop of precum had collected at the tip, and Yukina greedily swiped it away with her tongue. Crimson eyes grew wide at the taste.

"Ahn, Koenma," Yukina moaned, licking excitedly, "You tasted delicious!" Yusuke had tasted salty, and Kazuma had a strong, bitter taste, but Koenma tasted somewhat sweet! She hummed happily, wrapping her lips around the head fully and suckling.

"Gah…guh..t-thank you," Koenma grunted, rolling his head back and trying to contain himself. His legs trembled beneath him at the pleasure and compliments. If she kept this up, he would cum way before he was ready to! He glanced back down, and his eyes almost rolled back into his head at the sight of Yukina, staring back up at him, crimson gaze boring into his own chocolate.

She smiled, as best she could with a cock in her mouth, and slowly pressed forward, taking Koenma deeper into her mouth until his head pressed against the back of her throat. She swallowed, gagging slightly, and pulled back, keeping her plump lips wrapped tightly around his shaft to ensure the utmost pleasure. When only the head remained between her lips, Yukina thrust forward again, repeating her actions and teasing him with her throat.

His hand came to rest atop her head, fingers curling in her hair, and Yukina shivered. She loved it when they did that. Spurred on by the additional contact. Yukina quickened her pace, steadily working until she could accept the full length of Koenma's dick into her mouth and throat. She pressed forward, deepthroating him, and paused as her nose bumped against his pelvis. Koenma shuddered, his whole body feeling like jelly, and he almost lost himself. Not yet…

Needing to breath, Yukina pulled off of Koenma entirely, thick strings of spit and precum connecting her chin and lips to Koenma.. She smiled warmly up at him, taking him into her hands, and jerking his spit slick cock excitedly.

"Are you," she panted, "Enjoying yourself… Mister Koenma?"

Koenma grit his teeth, the pleasure almost too overwhelming to speak through. Red face, and sweating, he nodded his head vigorously, choking out a rough "Yesh!"

"Then I'm glad," Yukina whispered, learning forward to place another kiss on the head of his weeping cock, licking the tasty treat away. "Please, cum whenever you're ready. I would love to taste your seed."

"W-what!?"

"I said, I want to taste your cum Koenma," Yukina said teasingly, her eyes hooded and lust filled, "When you're ready, please, do it in my mouth."

Koenma swallowed thickly. When had Yukina, of all women, become so…sultry!? Just hearing those words had nearly made him blow his load all over her face. Well…if she was asking for it, who was he to deny her? He grinned, feeling confident, and nodded his head. It hadn't been long since they'd started, but Yukina's desire and talent had been more than enough to drive him close to the edge already.

"If that's what you want, that's what you'll get!" He declared, guiding his hand to the back of her head, and taking hold of his own member.

Yukina smiled radiantly up at him, cheeks flush red, and brought her mouth to his dick once more. Opening wide and sticking her tongue out, Yukina placed it just under the head of Koenma's cock, licking and lapping as she waited for her treat. Above her, Koenma worked himself ever closer to his orgasm, pumping himself fast and strong. He panted harshly, practically seething in pleasure before long, felt his balls begin to tighten, signalling his release.

"Y-yukina, Yukina!" Koenma growled. "Here… here it comes!" he hollered. His fist balled in her hair, and his toes curled with an uncharacteristic roar, the Prince of Spirit World came hard.

Yukina dove forward, capturing the bulk of Koenma's shaft in her mouth just in time for the first shot of thick cum to coat the inside of her mouth, bathing her tongue in its hot, sweet essence. She hummed in satisfaction as more loads quickly followed, and Yukina eagerly swallowed down all he had to offer her. He pulsed and throbbed in between her lips with every discharge, and Yukina shivered in the excitement of it all.

When Koenma had no more semen to give her, and simply could not stand the added pleasure of Yukina's tongue and mouth, he slipped from between her lips and stumbled backward into his desk, knocking the mountain of paper over and spilling them to the floor. He panted harshly, trying to catch his breath, and stared at the petite woman, still on her knees in a daze.

Yukina had her eyes closed, lips parted slightly as she sighed deeply. Her tongue darted out to trace her lips, making sure she had no more of her tasty treat to spare, before opening her eyes to stare back at Koenma. She stood, slowly, and reached into the sleeve of her kimono to procure a piece of cloth, using it to wipe away the excess spittle from her chin and lips. Once she was sure she was cleaned, she bowed politely to Koenma once more.

"Thank you, Mister Koenma," Yukina spoke softly, a warm, heartfelt smile stretched across her lips, "For helping to save my life. If not for you and the others, I can hardly imagine what my fate would have been."

Koenma, his semi-hardened penis still waving in the air between them, nodded, "You're…welcome Yukina. I'd happily… do it again."

"If you'll excuse me, I have a date with Botan I must attend to." Yukina said, turning to leave the Prince's room.

"Yukina, wait!" Koenma called out suddenly. Yukina stopped, turning back to Koenma, an eyebrow quirked.

"Yes?"

He didn't know if it was the lingering confidence from just having his dick sucked so expertly, but Koenma wasn't ready to have things end just yet. If Yukina was using the tradition of her people to do what she did, then Koenma would just start his own right here and now.

"We…we also have a tradition in Spirit World," Koenma explained slowly, shuffling forward. His dick swung gently side to side as he made his way closer to Yukina. "That we of the royal line…accept and…reciprocate the honorable traditions of our guests! Yes, that's it."

Yukina's eyes widened slightly, as realization struck her. She had a feeling there was no such tradition…but if he was so eager, then she would follow suit. The corners of her lips tugged upward once more, and she turned to face Koenma fully.

"Then…do you mean to say that you wish to preform on me as well?"

Koenma's mouth practically watered at the thought of getting to devour Yukina's pussy, as she had done him. "Yes! That's precisely what I mean Yukina. It should only be expected of one such as myself to honor our traditions, as you have yours!" Koenma carried on.

"Very well then," Yukina replied, moving her hands to untie her obi and sash, letting them fall to the floor around her ankles. With practiced ease, Yukina let her kimono and yukata slip off her shoulders, leaving her naked in front of the eager prince. Koenma's eyes widened, his erection returning to full prominence, and bouncing excitedly.

Yukina's earlier oral ministrations had left her quite aroused, and already should could feel her wetness dribble down the inside of her thighs. She strode past Koenma, who followed her with rapt attention, and made her way toward his desk, spinning around to face him. Bracing her palms against the hard wood, Yukina lifted herself atop the desk, seating herself comfortably, and spread her legs wide to give Koenma his first clear view of her glistening genitalia.

Koenma's jaw dropped. Yukina had always been beautiful…but _this_. This was almost not fair. He shuffled forward, dropping to his knees mere inches away from the tantalizing view that was Yukina's nudity. Pink lips, engorged with arousal, sparkled with her excited nectar. A trim patch of hair, the same shade of green as her hair, adorned her pelvis, and her clit, peeking from beneath it's hood, mesmerized him.

"Yukina…" Koenma started, trailing off. His tongue eagerly traced his lips.

"Yes Mister Koenma?" Yukina whispered, voice husky.

"I'd like to thank you."

"Yes, please." Yukina agreed.

Without another word, Koenma dove forward, burying his face between Yukina's thighs, and dragging the flat of his tongue up the full length of Yukina's pussy. He moaned into her, collecting her fluids on his tongue. She was just as delicious as she thought he was! His warm breath ticked her sensitive flesh, and Yukina squeaked and squirmed atop his desk as Koenma's tongue danced over her. Slender fingers crept up to join his tongue, and Koenma spread Yukina open wide, pulling back to marvel as the twitching flesh. He grinned…oh yes, he was going to enjoy eating this pussy for as long as possible.


	14. Hiei x Reader

Never in your wildest fantasies did you believe you'd be in this situation; knelt in front of the illustrious fire demon Hiei, former criminal and now savior of Spirit World, with his erect cock bouncing excitedly in front of your face.

You swallow thickly, nervous about the task you're about to embark on, but excited none the less. Hiei was…quite healthily endowed, his penis long and thick, and your could feel your own arousal begin to stir as you stared at his nudity in all it's proud glory. Bulging veins, a plump shaft, and thick head…oh yes, your fantasies had never been _this_ good before. Your tongue traces your bottom lip, your appetite hungry, and warmth blossoms in your chest as Hiei smirks down at you, stepping forward.

It had only been a few short hours since he and his allies had saved the Human and Spirit Worlds from a demented cult, hellbent on segregating Demon World and ripping control from Koenma's faction. But once the chaos had been settled, Koenma was quick to invite representatives from all three worlds to his palace, throwing a grand celebration to ensure that peace would remain and celebrate the successful mission. However, in the ensuing celebration you had someone caught Hiei's eye, and he seemed rather impressed by what he saw in you.

You knew _who_ he was of course, having heard many tales of his exploits and crimes over the recent years, but never thought you'd get to meet him in person. A powerful demon, member of the winning team of the Dark Tournament, and newly appointed right-hand man of Mukuro of Demon World? How could you not fantasize about meeting one such as he? But there he was, and as you returned his confident stare, he made his way over to you without a second's hesitation.

He uttered but a single phrase to you, "Follow me", and you acquiesced without question. He lead you away from the party, down an empty hallway and forced his way into a random bedroom. Not a word had been spoken between the two of you since but you knew all you needed to know from the look in his eyes, and that cocky smirk.

And as the head of his cock presses against your smiling lips, you knew it's exactly what you wanted as well. Your tongue sweeps out, licking the bulbous head and eliciting a satisfied groan from Hiei. Growing bolder, you press forward, taking the head of his cock fully into your mouth, the heat and wetness all too welcoming for Hiei. Sucking eagerly on the tip, you reach up, taking the remainder of his shaft in both your hands, and give him firm, steady strokes, not at all shocked to find your fingers don't wrap fully around the bulky shaft.

Hiei's soft growls of pleasure are music to your ears, and inspire you to work harder. Circling your tongue over the head, you poke and prod the slit of his cock, and hum happily as his precum begins to coat your taste buds; _delicious_!

Letting him pop free from your mouth momentarily, you giggle sweetly up at him, loving the way his eyes are hazy with lust and pleasure, his grin cocky. You trail kisses down his full length, from head to base, before licking your way back up. You suck gently at the bulging veins, tracing the length of them with your tongue, before popping his member back into your mouth, taking him further this time.

You feel his bare hand smooth over the top of your head, and you feel a sense of pride and accomplishment spread throughout you. His thick, strong fingers, cup the back of your head, and gently tug you forward, silently demanding more of your mouth and throat.

If it's what he wants, you're willing to give it to him.

You feel the the head of his cock press against the back of your throat and you pause in preparation. Breathing deeply through your nose, you relax your throat and pushing forward slowly. As Hiei begins to slip further down your throat, he growls deeply, a sign that you're doing a good job, and you feel his fist curl in your hair. You swallow around the invading shaft, and earn yourself another hiss of pleasure, and despite the thickness in your mouth, you smile as best you can.

Back and forth you rock your head against Hiei's length, steadily taking him deeper into your mouth with each passing second until finally, you feel his swollen testicles press against your chin. You'd finally succeeded in taking Hiei entirely! His body shudders, and you pull back until only the tip remains between your lips. The time to strike was now!

Plunging back down quickly, you take him fully once more, and repeat the action again and again. Bracing your palms on Hiei's muscular thighs, you feel a sense of control as Hiei's growls morph into moans and groans of ecstasy, the mighty fire demon like puddy in your hands.

His body begins to quiver, and you know he's growing ever closer to his release. Letting him pop free once more, you stroke his throbbing erection in both hands, and give him a teasing wink before placing a chaste kiss on his tip. Another bead of precum forms immediately, and you lick it away.

"Do you want to cum for me Hiei?" you whisper huskily, before taking another long lick, "You want to feed me all your hot cum?"

Hiei growls in response, baring his fangs as if in pain, but his face grows flush. He doesn't answer, not that you expected him to, but tries to press himself against your mouth once more, desperate for your talented tongue. The old saying, 'actions speak louder than words' rings in your head, and Hiei's answer is all too clear; yes.

You give him a confident grin, and cap the head of his cock between your lips, hollowing your cheeks as you suck at him. You redouble your efforts, your tongue lashing and lapping wildly at the sensitive head, while you firmly stroke the rest of his length in both hands. Hiei, in torturous pleasure, thrusts eagerly in tune with your handjob, his hips jerking wildly and against his will. He growls and groans, and brings both his hands to the back of your head, holding you steady before crying out his release.

The first heavy loads of cum spray over your tongue, and you hum at the shockingly yummy taste of his seed, swallowing it down hungrily, and repeating for the following shot. Pulling back, you allow the next several jets to spray over your cheeks, forehead, and the bridge of your nose, loving the way the hot cum tingles against your skin. You giggle happily, the sound Hiei's grunts and moans of pleasure as he rides out the waves of his orgasm fill you with pride you've never felt before.

And after a few short moments, Hiei's orgasm recedes, and he steps back, huffing and puffing from having made an absolute mess of you, his cum clinging thickly to your face and hair. He stands up straight, her cock still erect, and grins before complimenting you.

"Well done," Hiei says fondly, wiping a bead of sweat away from his cheek with the back of his hand, "But now it's my turn to show you what I can do."

Your eyes widen, and before you can even fathom what's happening, Hiei has scooped you up into his arms and tossed you onto the strangers bed. Your back bounces against the plush mattress, and suddenly you feel your legs being wrenched open. An excited shiver runs up your spine as your pants come undone, and Hiei yanks the garment away, licking his lips.

And in that moment, you know you'd made the best decision of your life to follow Hiei that night.


	15. Revelry

Koenma growled in frustration, a vein bulging prominently at his temple. How could he have been so foolish as to forget this damnable day!? Stomping through the paper and clothing strewn hallways of his disheveled palace, Koenma glared at the masses of ravenous debauchery taking place every which way around him, the Jr. stamp on his forehead crinkled by a deep frown. In keeping busy with the daily hustle and bustle of Spirit World's erratic duties, he had completely overlooked the event that all employees of Spirit World looked forward to most; "Revelry".

It occurred only once every fifty years, during a miraculous period of peace in the human world in which there were no scheduled deaths for a brief period of time. Lasting the span of two weeks, Revelry was the commemoration, and a long overdue reprieve from work, gifted to those diligent and faithful servants of Spirit World. For the entirety of the event, spirits, ogres, and ferry women alike were granted the honor of celebrating however they saw fit, so long as they didn't break Spirit World law, or harm anyone.

And just as they had chosen to celebrate in the past, for every half century that Koenma could recall, leagues of ogres, ferry girls, and general spirit world employees could be found locked in lustful, passionate displays of sexual intercourse. In layman's terms, Revelry had become nothing more than an excuse for the overworked to drown themselves in an insane amount of sex and relieve pent up frustrations, caring very little as to where their coitus partook.

Royalty like himself, however, were still expected to continue on with their duties, as _someone_ still had to keep the Spirit Realm running smoothly. And as if stamping and sorting paperwork wasn't enough of a pain already, Koenma even had to fetch his own food and supplies for the time being! Oh how he couldn't wait for this "holiday" to be done with.

Carefully balancing a plate of squid-on-a-stick on top of a stack of boxes, Koenma grit his teeth in concentration, shuffling past a burly red ogre who had a blonde ferry girl, half his size, bent over a desk. The ogre was being none too gentle in the way he pumped his burly shaft into the petite woman, his muscled hips clapping loudly and rapidly against the woman's backside. Given the sheer volume of the woman's squealing, she seemed to be enjoying herself immensely, and if Koenma could cover his ears, he would have.

Glowering at the rutting couple, Koenma continued on, tiptoeing around several knocked over chairs and the personal belongings swept from desks and counter tops as various pairings, most of whom he recognized, hurried to consummate their new-found relationships. On her knees, surrounded by three ogres, was Lena, the boy crazy ferry girl who he'd worked with for years now. Koenma had always heard that she was only into the pretty boys of human and spirit world, but there she was, her plump lips wrapped around the head of a towering ogre's cock and eagerly jerking off two others'. Her face and hair were already slathered in copious amounts of thick semen, and the twinkle in her eyes showed that she was enthusiastic for the men to give her even more. Koenma grimaced; _it would take a long time to clean that out of her hair properly_.

He continued on, passing by several more cum splattered crime scenes, doing his utmost best to ignore what he was seeing, until he spotted another pair, too involved in their love making to notice his presence. Immediately Koenma recognized two members of the Spirit Defense Force, off duty after the recent cult uprising lead by the former Captain Ōtake. The sole females of the group, Ryūhi, the usually stern and stoic blonde of the group, and Ōhō, a woman who could pass as Shizuru's twin sister, were locked in a fervent display, tongues wrestling in deep kiss, and their uniforms practically torn from their bodies. Koenma stalled, eyeing the two women over lecherously, a hint of color rising to his cheeks; he always liked a little show of girl on girl action.

Taking charge, Ryūhi guided Ōhō to lay back atop a desk, crawling smoothly over the brunette and pressing her nude body against her partner's. Like a starving beast, Ryūhi captured one of Ōhō's breasts in her mouth, hollowing her cheeks as she sucked on the woman's hardened brown nipple, and absentmindedly, Koenma chewed harder on his Mafukan, wishing he was in the blonde's position. Clearly enjoying the attention, Ōhō cried out, arching into the heated contact and hugged Ryūhi's head to her chest, splaying her fingers through the woman's hair. But eager for a more _intimate_ oral experience, Ōhō urgently pressed Ryūhi downward, and the blonde excitedly acquiesced.

Trailing soft kisses down the length of Ōhō's abdomen, Ryūhi took her sweet time in kissing each individual muscle, tracing their outline with her tongue. It earned her a needy whine from Ōhō, who rolled her hips upward, a telltale sign that she wanted something else licked instead and desperately. Koenma watched with rapt attention, as Ryūhi, having teased Ōhō enough, slid between the brunette's thighs, and lifting Ōhō's legs over her shoulder, dove face first into the slick puffy pussy, devouring her meal. The melodious squeals of pleasure from Ōhō broke Koenma out of his stupor and he shifted in place, feeling his growing erection strain against the inside of his slacks. _It was such a beautiful sight to see..._

Koenma sighed forlornly; as much as he wanted to stay and watch, _and he reaaaaally did_ …he didn't have time for this! With each passing second, his workload increased, and the further he fell behind in completing it! Forcing his feet to move, Koenma begrudgingly left the beautiful scene of lesbian cunnilingus behind, trudging his way back towards his office and groaned in discomfort as his arousal throbbed angrily. It obviously did not agree with his choice.

Puddles, of what could only be mixtures of cum and squirt, doused his walking path, and Koenma did his best to avoid slipping in the combined fluids of all his employees, his ire growing and jealousy stirring within his gut. Where was the appreciation for all of _HIS_ hardwork and dedication? Stalking toward his office, his lunch and supplies weighing heavily in his outstretched arms, Koenma nudged the heavy door open with his back, before spinning around to face the grim scene he knew awaited him. Mountains of papers work stacked on and around his working area, and he swore it felt like there was more than before now...

Placing the boxes down beside his desk, Koenma flopped dramatically into his chair with a heavy sigh; It was only the first day of this damn "holiday", and already he was at his wit's end. Every passing event grew tougher and tougher to ignore, and he wished nothing more than to shirk his duties, and bring one of the many ferry women partaking in Revelry back to his office. _Botan, Ayame, or the petite Hinageshi perhaps…._

Koenma bolted upright in his seat as a sudden revelation struck him! He had yet to see either of those specific women this day, and he was curious as to what they were up to, or if they had been roped into one of the many lurid affairs. Koenma side-eyed his paperwork for a moment before turning his attention back toward his erection, quickly making up his mind. The work could wait just a _little bit_ longer, while he checked in on his favorite ferry women, to see how they were doing. And maybe, if he was lucky, they wouldn't be involved with anyone else and he could get away with some down time play.

His lunch and work forgotten, Koenma opened the panel on his desk, pressing the button to open the hidden wall monitor. Waiting a moment for the mechanics to finish operating and extend from the wall, Koenma then quickly typed in the identity of his first woman of choice, _Hinageshi_ , and waited for the monitor to show what she was up to.

Much to his chagrin however, Koenma was immediately greeted to the sight of Hinageshi being manhandled by the most unexpected of sexual partners, his very own personal servant Jorge. The blue skinned buffoon, as Koenma often referred to Jorge as, had Hinageshi on her back, her short legs lifted over his muscular shoulders as he hammered down into her pussy. Seeing Jorge's naked ass and genitals had nearly killed all semblance of arousal in Koenma, but he could not deny that it was oddly mesmerizing to watch how savage the usually meek and cowardly Jorge was being, fucking Hinageshi with a sense of urgency.

The redhead's face was twisted in a euphoric grin, having obviously been given numerous orgasms by this point in their session, and Koenma could just make out the bulge of Jorge's lengthy cock beneath her skin, repeatedly thrusting in deep. An almighty roar erupted from the screen, startling Koenma, and the Prince gringed as Jorge threw his head back, a ridiculous expression of pleasure stretched across his features, as he came hard. And in response, Hinageshi's back arched off the bed, the petite woman squealing in delight as her womb was filled with a torrent of Jorge's jizz Scooping Hinageshi into his arms, the pair stayed connected, riding out the waves of their orgasms together, clutching one another desperately. When their breathing slowed, and their quivering bodies stilled, Jorge slowly pulled away from her, unplugging Hinageshi and allowing a flood of his seed to spill from her and stain the bed sheets below them.

" _Good god, ogres cum like fire hoses…_ " the prince thought to himself, jaw dropping slightly.

Koenma heard the zipper of his pants being pulled down before even realizing that his hand had performed the action. He sighed in relief as his hardened dick sprang free of its woolen confines, and he leaned back into his seat comfortably. Koenma looked around his office, at the piles of paperwork, then back to his twitching erection. He'd already come this far, so he may as well just rub one out before getting back to his duties…

But he'd be damned if he was going to masturbate and watch Jorge, of all ogres, fuck a ferry girl he had personally taken an interest in. Koenma reached over to the control functions, searching next for Botan, and waited impatiently for the monitor to focus in on her energy. After a few moments, it found her, and Koenma was not at all surprised to see who she was with.

Though their tenure as Spirit World employees had been mostly... _forced_...upon them, due to varying circumstances, it had certainly not prevented Botan from including Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara from joining in on the festivities. Koenma had always suspected that Botan might of had a little crush on Yusuke, and as he watched his favorite blue haired ferry girl ride the mazoku's cock, twisting and grinding her hips enthusiastically, Koenma knew he had been right. A loving smile stretched across her lips, Botan pressed her palms flat against Yusuke's chest, bracing herself as she fucked him hard, spearing her tight pussy over his cock again and again.

Gripping his now aching member, Koenma began to slowly stroke himself to Botan and Yusuke's love making, the sound of Botan's passionate cries only fueling his desires. Moving into the scene next was Hiei, and Koenma saw the fire demon's lengthy cock well before he saw the person. _Geeze..._

Taking hold of Botan's wiggling hips to still her movements, Hiei put one hand against her back and bent her fully over Yusuke to get better access to her rear. Pressing the bulbous head of his spit slick cock against her anus, Botan looked back at Hiei with lust filled eyes, and Koenma could just barely make out the cocky smirk on his face. _They all knew she wanted it._ Showing a rare moment of gentleness, Hiei slowly pushed himself into Botan's ass, giving her all the time she needed to adjust to the size of him, until was buried fully inside her, his hips pressed flush against her backside. Once Botan was ready, Hiei and Yusuke began to move again, alternating their thrust in perfect unison that stole Botan's breath away.

God Botan looked so hot, stretched around those two S-Class demon cocks. Koenma bit down hard on the nipple in his mouth, increasing the speed of his rocking hand, feeling the slickness of his own precum dribble down over his fist, helping him along.

The redheaded duo of Kurama and Kuwabara entered the scene next, both stepping up to either side of Botan, shoving their swollen cocks in her face. Her eyes lit up, practically sparkling in wonder, and Botan wasted little time in grabbing at both offerings, eagerly stroking their shafts. Kuwabara, who at one point was quite enamored with Botan, swelled in her hand so thickly that her fingers could not close fully around the bulk of him. Kurama, long and decently girthy himself, held a mischievous glint in his emerald eyes, as if he had some secret plan in store for her. She giggled excitedly and leaned forward, placing a prolonged kiss on each of their cock heads, her tongue sweeping out to collect the beading precum.

Koenma's eyes were glued to the screen, fascinated by the image of his most loyal servant's head bobbing back and forth over a pair of dicks, while being fucked by two more. Hiei and Yusuke were being none too gentle with her now, pounding into her hard and fast, as if in a competition of trying to outdo one another and make Botan cum first. Clearly she enjoyed the increased pace and Koenma could easily hear her squeals even with her mouth full of Kurama's cock. Swapping back and forth between the two redheads now, Botan struggled to fit the sheer bulk of Kuwabara into her mouth, but despite even his chivalrous tendencies, Kuwabara gripped the base of Botan's ponytail and forced her head downward in an attempt to feel the inside of her throat.

Botan coughed and gagged around him, her throat stretched wide around his impressive size, but the elated look in her eyes never disappeared. She reveled in the way Kuwabara's whole body shuddered because of her, but it was short lived as Kurama yanked her away from her current meal by a fist full of her hair. Kuwabara muttered a complaint, but it was drowned out as Kurama slapped his cock loudly against Botan's cheek, his eyes flashing gold as he looked down at her expectantly. She gave him a cheshire grin and gave in without a word, inhaling the bulk of his shaft in one go, and Kurama was quick to force her deeper still.

It looked as though things were about to get much rougher for Botan, and Koenma couldn't be more into it! Spurred on by the other men and imagining that he was there fucking Botan as well, Koenma's masturbation became more urgent, wanting desperately to bust that nut that had been building all day. But so enthralled in his own self love, he failed to notice the footsteps approaching from behind his chair.

"Koenma Sir, I'm disappointed in you."

"Gyaaaaaaaaaah!" Koenma screamed aloud, his heart leaping into his throat, and he nearly tipped his chair over in his shock. He tried to tuck his still painfully erect penis back into his pants, but when that failed, he yanked his blue robes over himself, which did little to hide his shame, bulging up from beneath the thin fabric. "A-A-A-Ayame! Wh-eherm, what are you doing here?!"

The dour woman garbed in black stood quietly at his side, a load of neatly stacked files in her arms. She placed it next to one of the many other stacks before turning away from Koenma, allowing him some time to make himself decent. In doing so, she was granted a perfect view of the monitor across the room, now showcasing Botan in the throes of an incredible orgasm, one that left her cross eyed and trembling.

"I felt remorse for the fact that you had to complete all this work on your own, Sir," Ayame replied, watching the screen with a faint hint of interest, "But here I find you skipping out on your duties again."

Koenma's face burned red, having been caught in the act by Ayame of all people, and he felt a rush of hot embarrassment spread through his body. He coughed awkwardly, eyeing his erection, crudely hidden by his robes and then the screen, now showing Botan receiving a heavy double creampie from Hiei and Yusuke.

"Err...yes, I'm afraid I was...," Koenma attempted, scratching at the back of his head sheepishly, "A tad distracted."

"Yes, I can see that," Ayame replied promptly, peering over her shoulder at Koenma, "But I understand the pressures that this holiday of ours brings. It's to be expected that even someone in your position would wish to partake in the festivities." She smiled softly at him, her head tilted downward slightly, eyeing the prominent bulge in his lap.

Koenma froze, the fear and embarrassment of being caught masturbating ebbing away. His curiosity piqued, if he didn't know any better, he could have sworn Ayame was...no, it couldn't be...could it? He felt his erection throb hard at the idea that dwelled in the back of his mind and he fought to keep himself in control.

Ayame turned from him once more, striding across the room to stand before the television monitor. She watched momentarily as Botan, knelt between Kurama and Kuwabara, tilted her head back and opened her mouth wide just as the pair of redheads climaxed, showering Botan with thick ropes of cum that splattered against her cheeks, lips, nose, and hair. Ayame smiled, happy to see that her friend was enjoying her time off, before reaching up and pressing the monitor's power button, effectively killing the live stream.

"Koenma Sir, you shouldn't masturbate while spying on your friends' activities," Ayame chided, spinning in place to face her Prince, "It's beneath you."

Koenma cleared this throat again, pulling at his collar uncomfortably. He'd always cared for Ayame more than he'd care to ever admit, and he felt like he'd let her down in this moment. He straightened his posture, and tried to regain a sense of composure. "Ah...yes. You are correct Ayame. I gave into my temptations, and I for that, I apologize."

"If you needed some sexual relief, you should have just summoned me," Ayame declared suddenly, moving slowly across the room to stand at his side once again.

It took a moment for the gears in Koenma's head to start spinning and make sense of what Ayame had just said to him, but when it finally struck, his head snapped around to meet her gaze with wide eyes.

"What!? O-oh! You mean you'll...?"

Ayame nodded, grinning shyly down at him, and Koenma spun his chair around to face her fully, his erection poking up from beneath his robes, dotted with a wet spot of precum. Ayame bit her lip, eyeing the bouncing bulge, and wasting no time, began to strip herself of her heavy black kimono. It felt like an eternity as layer after lay of Ayame's clothing fell to the wayside, and Koenma made a mental note to try and change the ferry women's dress code to prevent such a torturous wait in the future. When the last piece of Ayame's wardrobe finally slipped from her body, the prince was left sitting in total awe at the pale beauty's nudity; modest breasts tipped with pretty pink nipples, a slim waist, a tush that he was just _begging_ to feel in his hands, and a trim patch of ebony hair tipping a pink, glistening womanhood. It seemed she was more excited than her calm demeanor let on, and Koenma could feel his cock swell as more blood raced to his groin.

Ayame, usually so somber and composed, now resembled a lioness, ready to pounce upon her prey. Koenma swallowed thickly as she stepped toward him, a shiver of excitement and nervous trepidation running up his spine. Crawling into Koenma's lap, Ayame straddled his spread thighs, and leaned in to give the Jr. stamp on his forehead a chaste kiss, an action which earned her a choked groan from the prince. Reaching up, Ayame plucked the Mafukan from between his lips, and tossed it into the mountain of ignored paperwork. If Koenma had any objections, they were lost to all three worlds as Ayame circled her arms around the back of his neck, and pulled him into a searing kiss.

Ayame would be lying if she said she hadn't dreamed of this moment for years now, and Revelry had been the perfect excuse to finally make the leap. And as Koenma fervently returned her kiss, pulling her body tight against his, she knew it had been well worth the wait. Breaking apart, in a need of oxygen, Ayame pressed her forehead against his, staring into his eyes and giggled excitedly, an uncharacteristic trait for her. Koenma's face turned red as he returned her enthusiasm, pecking her on the lips again. She hummed, and leaned back, running her hands all over his body, needy with newfound lust, and began to pull his clothes from his body. First his scarf, next his blue robes, and finally his shirt, until Koenma was sitting in only his open slacks, his cock pointed excitedly in the air between her thighs.

She just couldn't keep her hands from any longer, smoothing her palms over his shoulders, and down his chest, dragged her nails lightly over his skin, before moving to gripped his cock firmly in her soft hands. His reaction was instantaneous, giving her a shuddering gasp as his hips bucked into her touch. Ayame, pleased with his response began to slowly stroke him.

"Ayame,' Koenma hissed between clenched teeth, rocking in tune to her movements. It'd had been far too long since he'd been touched by someone other than himself, and that person being Ayame was an added bonus. But after having masturbated to Botan's gangbang, he was already very sensitive and close to the edge…

"Koenma," Ayame moaned into his ear, dropping the honorifics and scooting closer to him until she could feel the head of his cock rubbing against her pelvis, "I want you _inside_ me."

Koenma's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head hearing Ayame's declaration, and he could only nod his head in agreement, at a loss for words. Taking hold of her hips, Koenma lifted her slightly, and Ayame directed the tip of his dick to press against her silken lips, the heat and wetness coming from one another, so profoundly arousing. Reaching up, Ayame embraced Koenma's face in her hands, pressing her lips against his in romantic fashion, and lowered her hips, sinking herself over the entirety of his shaft.

They moaned into their shared kiss, relishing in the newfound sensations of each other; Koenma stretching Ayame, penetrating her deep, and Ayame's walls coiling so very tightly around his member. A moment passed, the two gently rocking against one another before Ayame lifted her hips, and dropped back down into his lap with solid force. She gasped into the crook of his neck, repeating the motion, Koenma beginning to guide her hips along with his hands, thrusting upward to meet her.

It was a blissful connection, one that both parties had yearned for a long time, but their first experience together would be regrettably short lived. Given Koenma's prior masturbation, heightened arousal, and the tight embrace of Ayame's pussy around him, Koenma felt his orgasm strike him prematurely despite trying his best to withhold it.

"A-Ayame," Koenma cried out, hugging Ayame to his body, and buried his face into her breasts, "Gch! Cum...cumming!"

Ayame felt the first heavy discharge of cum thud against her cervix before she was able to wrap her mind around Koenma's exclamation. Her eyes shot open wide, feeling the sudden rush of heat spill into her womb, and shocks raced up her spine, into her brain. It was an intense, pleasurable feeling, and one she had not been expecting. Against her control, her pussy clenched tightly around Koenma's spurting cock, trying to milk every last drop of his seed it could from the prince.

Koenma jerked against her several times, riding out the last waves of his orgasm, before slumping into his chair, momentarily spent. He couldn't believe that just happened, and found himself unable to look Ayame in the eye.

"I...I'm sorry Ayame," Koenma apologized, blushing darkly, trying to hide how embarrassed he was, "That's...not how things usually go."

Much to his surprise however, Ayame neither scolded or mocked him. "Please, don't apologize Koenma," she replied slipping off of his lap, and kneeling in between Koenma's thighs, "It happens sometimes. We just need to get you ready for the second round."

Koenma swallowed hard as Ayame leaned in and gave his wilting cock a kiss on the sloppy head, bathed in their combined fluids. _A second round sounded great…_

Using her tongue, she collected some of the excess cum and juices, swallowing it down, before capping the head in between her lips and sucking hard. Koenma hissed, the pleasure borderline painful following his abrupt orgasm. Ayame bobbed slowly over his tip until finally Koenma returned to full vigor, and the ferry woman released him with a loud pop, positively grinning at the renewed shaft.

"See, all ready to go," she replied confidently, proud of her work, rubbing her hands up and down his thighs before standing. She turned toward his desk, clearing a few piles of paperwork away, before hopping up onto it, spreading her legs wide.

"Now Koenma _Sir,_ " she sang teasingly, "If you would be so kind, come _fuck me_."

Koenma jumped to his feet, cock bouncing as he did so, and rushed over to her with newfound excitement, his embarrassment and shame forgotten. As he lined himself up with Ayame's cum smeared entrance once more, he smiled widely, and thanked the heavens for whoever it was who thought up of this "damnable" holiday.


	16. Secret Santa

A short prompt from Tumblr: "Botan gets a present under her Christmas tree. She's intrigued to find no name from the sender, but ecstatic to open the box and see the perfect dildo."

* * *

Botan swallowed the growing lump in her throat, staring wide eyed at the contents of the opened package resting in her lap. When she arrived home that evening, she had been surprised to see a solitary gift tucked beneath the small Christmas tree atop her night stand, something that had not been there when she left for work earlier that day. Like an excited child, Botan had bounded over to the present, and tore its wrappings away, but upon seeing the contents inside, froze in utter shock.

"It's...a dildo," Botan whispered to herself, almost afraid that someone might hear her.

She peaked over both shoulders to ensure that she was indeed alone before turning her eyes down toward the gift once more. Reaching a shaky hand into the box, Botan ran her finger tip over the silicon phallus, from tip to base before pulling the surprisingly hefty toy from its confines. Botan's purple eyes grew large, marveling at the exotic gift held in her hands.

A long, thick, dildo at that…

Botan gulped again as she examined the toy, feeling her heartbeat quicken beneath her breast, and her cheeks grow warm. Holding it firmly in one hand, Botan was more than surprised to find that her thumb and forefinger could just barely reach all the way around the bulky shaft, which was outlined with pronounced bulging veins, and a bulbous mushroom head. She couldn't tell its length precisely without a ruler, but the shaft looked to be maybe twenty centimeters in length, and sat atop two swollen testicles, with an added suction cup feature at the base. And if the sheer mass of the toy hadn't captured her attention enough, it had even been delightfully dyed the same color as her hair! Botan sat in a stunned silence for a moment before jumping to her feet, feeling a sudden burst of energy course through her body.

"It's perfect!" Botan wailed happily, spinning in a circle, "Oooh, I just love it!"

Botan squeaked in excitement, hugging her new best friend and giving it a chaste kiss on its fat head. She was incredibly thankful for all the thoughtful gifts her friends had given her during the holidays, but this was by far her most favorite!

But...who could have given it to her, Botan wondered, pausing in her celebrations. Reaching for the package once more, Botan frowned curiously, spinning the box in her hands; there was no name tag attached. Peering into the box, she was further disappointed to see that there was no card inside either. It was a completely anonymous gift!

"Oh poo," Botan pouted, tapping the head of the artificial cock with her fingertip, "Now I won't know who to thank for this special guy."

It had to have been one of her girlfriends, Botan surmised, as no man she knew would be so brazen as to send her a dildo...except perhaps for Yusuke, but he was still in demon world. She just couldn't be sure which one of her gal pals to be exact though. It was only a few days ago, on a rare lunch break from work, that Botan had confided to the other ladies that she hadn't had a decent orgasm in weeks. Her work load had nearly doubled, as it always did around the holidays, ferrying souls and being forced to file Koenma's paperwork, so she hadn't had time to masturbate or take a lover. It had all been very frustrating, but as Botan glanced down at the stout toy in her hand, she felt her loins twitch in needy anticipation; that would all change very soon. A cheshire smile crept across her face, and Botan gently bit her bottom lip to keep herself from crying out in anticipation.

"Why don't you and I go spend some quality time together," Botan suggested to her toy, voice growing husky with newfound lust, and skipped off to her bathroom. She just couldn't wait another second to fuck her new dildo!

Humming a happy little tune as she entered her bathroom, Botan set the dildo carefully on the counter top, the phallus standing tall and strong. She shivered, staring down at the cock for just a moment too long, and turned her attention back to the task at hand, reaching for a lighter that she kept in the cabinet above the sink. Flicking it to life, Botan leaned over the edge of her bathtub and lit a few of the lavender scented candles she often used to relax during a long soak, sighing softly as a soothing aroma soon filled the air.

Straightening up, Botan moved over to the door, dimming the lights and allowing the glow of the candles to illuminate the darkened room, creating a peaceful atmosphere. Satisfied, Botan spun on her heel and scurried out of the room, making her way to her wardrobe. It had certainly been a while since she'd gotten to doll herself up a bit, and for the night of fun Botan had planned, she wanted to feel especially sexy while cumming her brains out.

"Now where was it," Botan mumbled to herself, digging through her closet in search of a particularly special item. "Kimono, kimono…wore that during the Saint Beast fiasco…oooh I haven't worn this in forever….aha!"

Cheering triumphantly, Botan pulled out her selected item, and smiled brightly at the delicate lingerie held in her hands. It was a simple little thing, a sheer pink baby-doll nighty, but Botan absolutely adored it. She had purchased it sometime in the previous year, but had only ever worn on two occasions; once while trying it on in the store, and the next during a frisky little encounter with Keiko. Botan smiled fondly in recollection of that tender night; she had made Keiko sing all night long! That would teach Yusuke for leaving Keiko alone for so long! Botan giggled again; she could use those thoughts for added inspiration later on!

Moving over to her bed, Botan gently placed the lingerie atop the sheets and began to strip out of her kimono. In speeds that even Hiei would be impressed with, Botan shed the multiple layers of her heavy outfit, until she was left standing in only her socks and panties. Scooping up the lingerie, Botan slipped the thin material over her head and shoulders, and smoothed the sheer fabric over her curves, making sure to adjust the garment to fit over her breasts properly.

Spinning to face her full length mirror, Botan gave herself a once over, staring curiously at her reflection. She quirked an eyebrow, and gripped her chin in thought, mulling her reflection over.

"Hair up, or down?" Botan questioned herself, combing her fingers through the lengths of her silken ponytail.

After a moment's deliberation, Botan had decided and reached up to pull away the band holding her hair in its' up-do. Down it was! Sky blue tresses spilled forth, cascading over her shoulders and down the length of her back, the tips curling about her neck and tickling her. Staring at her reflection, Botan smiled once more, her cheeks dusted pink and warmth blossoming in her chest.

She felt beautiful.

"Oh," Botan gasped suddenly, her hands shooting to the swell of her hips, "I won't be needing these, now will I?" Smoothing her hands under her nighty and hooking her thumbs over the band of her panties, Botan slid the pink underwear down the length of her long legs, before kicking them off into the middle of the room. Now she was ready!

"Heeeeere I come big booooy," Botan sang melodiously, and giddy with excitement, scampered back to the bathroom, hastily prying her toy away from the counter top.

"This...is long overdue," she whispered to herself, moving to the center of the bathroom and sinking to her knees. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest, and she could feel the blood coursing through her veins at an elevated rate, warming her entire body. Lifting the dildo to her lips, Botan gave the wide head another kiss, and giving it a few tentative licks.

Pushing the dildo deeper into her mouth, Botan enveloped the bulbous head entirely, and sucked softly, using her tongue to lap at the tip in slow fashion. Moaning softly, Botan pushed further still, slowly taking more of the bulky cock into her mouth, and humming contently. Pressing her tongue flat against the underside of the shaft, Botan bobbed gently over the shaft, taking the phallus to the back of her mouth, the silicon head slipping down her throat before pulling back, releasing the cock with a pop. Pausing to catch her breath, Botan admired her handiwork, the shaft now glistening with her saliva. Happy with the results, Botan pressed the suction cup firmly against the floor, and scooted closer, until the dildo rest between her legs.

Cooing softly, Botan ran her hands up the inside of her heated thighs, softly tracing her fingertips over the sensitive skin, and shivered in response. The lips of her pussy twitched excitedly the closer she neared her target, and she bit her lip in anticipation. The knot in her loins tightened, and Botan could feel the proof of her arousal begin to bead along the lips of her labia. Unable to wait a moment longer, her hands disappeared beneath the thin fabric of her lingerie, and Botan's sucked in a deep breath as her fingertips brushed along her dampened womanhood.

"Ooooh yesss," Botan hissed sharply, grinding into her own touch. Why hadn't she done this much sooner?

Rubbing small circles into her hooded clit, Botan tossed her head back and squeaked, electric shocks racing up her spine, and making her head spin. Moving her fingers lower, Botan pressed firmly against her swollen labia, fingers sinking between the heated flesh and becoming slick with arousal. Growing restless, Botan pressed a slim finger into herself, the walls of her pussy clamping down tightly around the invading digit. Botan curled forward slightly, the sensation of being penetrated for the first time in months overwhelming her slightly, but she let out giggle, staring down at the waiting dildo apologetically.

"Don't you worry dear, you'll be getting a taste soon enough," Botan moaned out as she pumped her finger steadily inside of herself, "I just need to warm myself up a bit. You'll take some getting used too." Something that thick would stretch her out just the way she loved after all and she had to be nice and prepared!

Botan moaned softly as she added another finger, her inner walls sucking greedily at her in demand for more attention. Gritting her teeth, Botan rocked her hips forward in tune with the thrusting fingers, and pressed the pad of her thumb against her now exposed clit, setting her body alight with newfound pleasures.

"Mmm...fuck, that feels incredible," Botan moaned out softly, her head lulling back and eyes drifting shut. She so rarely cursed, but at times like this, she just couldn't hold her tongue, so lost in the alluring pleasures. And as good as her fingers felt, Botan knew that her dildo friend would feel infinitely better! It may not have been a real cock, but it would get the job done perfectly, and after a few moments of playing with herself, Botan, satisfied with her preparations, was ready to prove herself right!

Retracting her fingers from the depths of her own womanhood, Botan took a moment to marvel at the abundance of sticky fluids clinging between them; oh yes, she was more than ready! Botan smiled, bringing her fingers to her lips and popped them into her mouth, sucking them clean. The sweet tang of her own flavor sent shivers down her spine, and Botan happily swallowed the treat down. With the appetizers finished, it was time to move onto the main course! Scooting forward and reaching in between her thighs, Botan grabbed the slick shaft, holding the toy steady, and lowered her hips. She bit her lip and whined as the head made first contact, delving between the engorged lips of her pussy, and slowly began to penetrate her.

Oh god it was big! The toy stretched her wider than she had first imagined it would, causing Botan to hiss, gritting her teeth in a mixture of pleasure and pain. But still she pressed on, rocking her hips side to side, and forcing her pussy to grow adapt to this new, sizable length, as it pushed further inside of her. It would take a few attempts, Botan needing to shallowly ride the silicone cock, but once she had managed to fully seat herself on it, Botan let out a shuddering sigh of completion.

"I love…every inch…of you," Botan panted breathlessly, still adjusting to the size. It'd been so long since she felt so...full! Wiggling her hips side to side, she bounced gently on the toy's rubbery testicles pressed against her backside and giggled sweetly. Whoever it was that gifted her this toy, they were her most favorite person ever right now!

Leaning forward, Botan braced her hands against floor, and lifted her rear, cooing in pleasure as the protruding veins and mushroom tip scraped along her most sensitive spots. The greedy lips of her pussy clung to the toy's head, absolutely refusing to let it escape her iron grip, and Botan gave into her body's demands, slamming herself back down over the mighty shaft again. A choked scream tore it's way out of her throat as the cock's head struck against her g-spot, the overwhelming sensation sending shock waves throughout her entire body. Shivering from head to toe, Botan repeated the delightful motion, squealing as the sensitive bundle of nerves was battered again, and she ground her hips downward to further increase the euphoria.

"Ahn~, ha, oh god, that's the spot," Botan sang out, rolling her pelvis and targeting her sweetest points, "Mmmm~, y-you're perfect in every way!"

The walls of her pussy clenched deliciously tight around the phallus, and Botan cherished the fact that she could feel every ridge and vein of the toy's bulky shaft in great detail. Every roll, twist, and thrust down against the cock sent her mind and body soaring with an animalistic pleasure, and after only a few short moments, Botan could feel a familiar, tickling pressure building in the pit of her stomach. She grinned, amazed that she was already on the brink of an orgasm, and if that were the case, she would meet it head on! Lifting her hips until only the toy's tip remained buried inside her, Botan drove herself repeatedly over the remainder of the shaft, fast and hard, shuddering with every hilting thrust.

Stars flashed in front of her eyes as the orgasm struck her; fierce, powerful, and all encompassing. Tossing her head back with an elated cry, Botan came, her pussy clamping down tight around the shaft, trying to milk the non-existent cum straight from it's sadly empty balls. Back arching, toes curling, and the muscles in her thighs trembling beyond her control, Botan squealed and mewled in rapture, letting the orgasmic bliss consume her completely. Liquid heat washed over the inside of her thighs, spilling over the toy's testicles and pooling on the tiles below. Her chest heaved, breasts bouncing softly, Botan struggling to find her breath through a myriad of moans and groans. A matter of moments felt like an eternity to the reeling ferry girl, her orgasms and the delightful aftershocks seemingly endless, but when she'd finally come down from her high, Botan slumped forward, the cock slipping from her pussy with a wet squelch.

She lay panting against the cool tiles of the bathroom floor, basking in the afterglow of her climax with a warm smile gracing her lips. Her body felt hot like fire, excited and alive, but at the same time, she felt so incredibly relaxed, she wasn't sure if she could even move. That had been one hell of an intense orgasm!

She smiled lovingly back at her new friend, still suctioned to the floor and standing strong. She giggled, summoning the strength to crawl over and pry it from the tiles, a slightly difficult task as it was doused with the fluids of her love.

"You know, I think I'll call you...Bingo," Botan spoke softly to the toy, as if it were a dear lover. Climbing to her feet on shaky legs, Botan reached out and braced herself against the sink's ledge, unsure if her legs would support her weight fully just yet, "Because whoever sent you to me, reeeeally hit the mark!"

"And you know Bingo, it seems that we've made quite the mess here," she continued, taking notice of the small puddle collected on the floor, "So why don't we get cleaned up in the bath?"

Botan took a few careful steps over toward the bath, cradling Bingo in her arms. One more round certainly couldn't hurt, and after how fast she had cum beforehand, she was eager for another attempt! Leaning over the tub's edge, Botan turned on the hot water, and allowed the basin to fill before slipping off her nighty, stepping in, and sinking gingerly beneath the steamy surface with a pleasant sigh. She admired Bingo for a moment longer, eyes sparkling, before submerging the sky blue cock into the depths and in between her thighs.

* * *

A/N: This one was way more difficult than it needed to be, but here's hoping you enjoyed it!


End file.
